Gate: las fuerzas americanas fueron a pelear allí
by Master media
Summary: Pasaron 3 años cuando terminó la guerra entre las 2 grandes naciones, los estados unidos y la unión soviética, todos creyeron que lo malo ya pasó, pero no fue así, un extraño portal se abre en New York, las fuerzas americanas enfrentarán un nuevo enemigo, la furia de todo estados unidos caera en el imperio.
1. Chapter 1

Anime y Videojuego relacionados: Gate y Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Aquí pondré algunos personajes inventados y cambiare algunas cosas en la historia de algunos personajes.

-hola: normal

-h-hola: tartamudeo

\- ¡hola!: grito

\- ¿hola?: pregunta

\- "hola": susurro

\- (hola): pensamiento

Capítulo 1: Las Fuerzas Americanas Fueron a Pelear Allí

3 años antes.

Después de que las guerra entre estados unidos y Rusia, mejor dicho entre todo Europa, fue una guerra realmente sangrienta, muchas bajas entre todos los países involucrados, todo esto fue ocasionado por un solo hombre, él tuvo las pelotas suficientes para que casi todo el mundo arda en llamas, él era el líder ultranacionalista Vladimir Makarov, un despiadado estratega pero astuto, a menudo más hábil que sus enemigos que les hace jugar con sus reglas, el hizo todo lo necesario para llegar al poder, a la cima y todos sus enemigos serian inferiores a él, Makarov realmente creía de que el fin justifica los medios el tuvo esa creencia asta que un hombre con sed de venganza le diera fin a su poder, John Price o capitán Price como es conocido, le dio muerte con sus propias manos a Makarov, en el Hotel Oasis, Dubái, Península Arábiga, Makarov murió ese 21 de enero del 2017, pero antes de eso, Makarov secuestro al presidente Boris Vorshevsky y a su hija Alena Vorshevsky, al secuestrar al presidente que el iba directo a dar una declaración de paz en la junta de la presidencia estadounidense, con eso el ejército ruso empezó atacar a toda Europa, parís con bombas químicas igual que Londres, los demás países el ejército ruso invadió primero a Alemania después el resto de países, pero esto no se iba aquedar así, el vicepresidente estadounidense estaba en el fuego cruzado en Hamburgo Alemania, las fuerzas estadounidense dan apoyo a los países en problemas, un equipo de la delta forcé tenían la misión de rescatar al vicepresidente, el equipo que realizo esta misión de máximo nivel fue el equipo Metal 0-1, con eso apoyaron a los demás países, cuando recibieron la orden de captura sobre un sujeto llamado volk, el era un traficante de armas de makarov, la misión era capturarlo vivo y llevarlo a los estados unidos con vida, tuvieron algunos problemas pero pudieron salir junto con volk y después son llamados para otra misión de alto nivel y era rescatar a Alena, la hija del presidente ruso, el equipo Metal 0-1 fue enviado a Berlín Alemania para rescatar a Alena, fue una larga batalla pero fracasaron en su misión, un helicóptero de los ultranacionalistas se la llevo justo en el momento cuando el equipo Metal 0-1 llego al objetivo, por suerte sabían la ubicación de los V.I.P, el equipo Metal 0-1 y los renegados de la Task Force 141 se unieron para rescatar a los V.I.P, tuvieron que pasar por una gran cantidad de enemigos para llegar Alena, un grupo de rescate fue por Alena, 0-1 y 141 fueron por el presidente, por suerte estaban a tiempo, tuvieron que bajar asta una mina donde lo estaban llevando, pudieron eliminar a los enemigos que llevaban a Vorshevsky, pero el problema estaba en salir de la mina, un gran cantidad de enemigos estaban disparando sobre 0-1 y 141, por suerte su transporte llego, un helicóptero los evacuaría mientras otro helicóptero daba apoyo en disparando, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que un RPG disparo a este helicóptero de apoyo, con eso se estrellaría adelante, Yuri, un soldado de la Task Force, reclutado por Nikolái, antes fue Spetsnaz del ejército soviético, fue el quien recibió el impacto cerca del helicóptero, lo dejaría aturdido en el suelo, Grinch subió al presidente, Truck arrastro a Yuri para llevarlo al helicóptero, pero era demasiado el fuego enemigo hacia ellos, entonces Price tomaría el lugar de Truck para arrastrar a Yuri hacia el helicóptero, Price le da su rifle de asalto M4A1 con mira a Yuri, los 3 soldados del equipo Metal 0-1 cubriendo el helicóptero para que los 2 de la 141 suban al helicóptero, Yuri disparando mientras Price lo arrastraba, Sadman el sargento Mayor del equipo Metal 0-1 es quien dirige el equipo 0-1, Sadman es herido de bala en el brazo, la mina se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, Yuri llega al helicóptero y es ayudado por el presidente a subir, Price se sube y gritaría a Sadman y al equipo que suban, pero Sadman gritaban que salgan de aquí, era demasiado el fuego enemigo y que también que la mina se estaba derrumbando, el helicóptero se elevaría saliendo de la mina dejando atrás al equipo 0-1, con eso la muerte del equipo Metal 0-1 en las minas de diamantes de Siberia, pero su muerte no fue en vano, con eso los rusos dejaron de atacar a toda Europa, los tratados de paz se llevaron a cabo y la guerra había terminado y con eso la 141 había limpiado su nombre, años de paz se llevarían entre todos los países, pero para Price no, su guerra terminaba con Makarov, Price y Yuri fueron al Hotel Oasis, Dubái, Península Arábiga, ahí donde se encontraba Makarov, pasaron atravez del pequeño ejército de Makarov, un helicóptero que tenia el plan de evacuar a Makarov, disparo 2 pisos antes de llegar al tejado donde estaba la pista de aterrizaje, Yuri estaba herido, una barra de metal había traspasado aun costado de su estómago, Price quería ayudarlo pero Yuri dijo que vaya tras Makarov antes de que escapara, entonces el corrió entre los escombros que se habían formado una escalera hasta el piso de arriba donde estaba la puerta asta llegar al tejado, Makarov se había subido al helicóptero y este se estaba elevando, pero Price alcanzo a subir, elimino a los pilotos y estrello el helicóptero en el tejado, pero de alguna manera el piso de vidrio del tejado resistió al impacto, pero también de alguna manera sobrevivió Makarov al impacto, Price estaba tirado y herido un poco alejado del helicóptero estrellado, al ver que Makarov salió del helicóptero estrellado, se arrastraría hacia una pistola, era una Desert Eagle tirado, Makarov al ver a Price arrastrarse a la pistola, este empezaría a caminar hacia el arma igualmente para tomar antes que Price, por desgracia Makarov llego primero y había tomado la pistola, con eso las últimas palabras que diría Makarov.

-Adiós, Capitán Price.

Iba a jalar el gatillo para disparar, pero justo en ese momento llegaría Yuri que había logrado sacarse la barra de metal de su cuerpo, él había disparado en el brazo hacia Makarov logrando que olvide a Price y después dispara a Yuri 3 disparos en el cuerpo y 1 en la cabeza dándole le muerte a Yuri, Price al ver a su compañero muerto por Makarov, una gran ira haría que se levantara y atacara a Makarov, se tiro encima de él y empezaría a golpearlo repetidas veces, vería un cable que el helicóptero tenía tirado cerca de él, tomaría el cable y se lo amarraría en el cuello de Makarov, con eso tomaría su cuello lo apretaría con fuerza mientras aun tenia el cable de engancho, con eso tomaría el gancho y lo levantaría un poco y con eso lo azotaría contra el suelo de vidrio, era para romperlo, vería el vidrio que con un golpe más lo destruiría, con el gancho lo pondría en el cable que pasaba por detrás con eso ya estaría bien marrado del cuello, entonces lo levantaría y con eso lo empujaría hacia abajo donde el vidrio se destruiría cayendo los 2, pero Price cae en el atrio, Price se acomodaría sentándose en el suelo y con eso vería el cuerpo de Makarov colgado del cuello, con eso moriría ahorcado, la guerra entre Price y Makarov se había terminado, Price había sacado un cigarrillo, lo encendería y empezaría a fumarlo mientras ve el cuerpo sin vida de Makarov colgado, una pesadilla menos en el mundo.

3 años después.

New York-Estados unidos.

17 de enero del 2020.

3 años habían pasado desde la guerra, años de paz, eso esperaban todos los ciudadanos estadounidenses y toda Europa, Rusia pidió disculpa entre todos los países afectados, algunos aceptaron las disculpas, pero otros no, pero era de esperarse, algunos ciudadanos estadounidenses disculparon a Rusia pero casi la mayoría no, entre ellos New York, después de terminar la guerra, las fuerzas de los estado unidos reforzó su país por completo, Francotiradores en cada esquina de los edificios, Barcos de vigías de la marina en las aguas de New York, vigilando las 24 horas del día, la policía ahora era vista más frecuente, no querían repetir lo de hace 3 años, los ciudadanos aun que se veían tranquilos y felices, aun estaban traumatizados, ver su ciudad destruida y algunos ver a sus familiares muertos en el suelo, era una pesadilla que nunca olvidaran en sus mente, habían algunas marcas de la guerra en algunas partes de la ciudad, el ejercito ah estado muy atentos en vigilar a su país y sus ciudadanos, los ciudadanos podrían estar tranquilos caminando por las calles de la ciudad de New York, era un bonito día en la ciudad, algo tranquilo, los tiradores vigilando las 24 horas al día igual que cámaras satelitales vigilando todo el país.

-2-5 me recibe, cambio.

-Aquí 2-5, ¿Qué sucede?, cambio.

-alguna anomalía por su sector, cambio.

-Negativo, todo esta muy tranquilo y eso espero por largos años, cambio.

-Copiado 2-5, siga vigilando, corto.

-entendido base, corto.

Una conversación por radio entre la base y el francotirador 2-5, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había robos ni nada parecido, parece que los criminales dejaron que los ciudadanos estén en paz por un tiempo, una pequeña niña con vestido azul y su cabello en 2 trenzas estaba caminando al lado de sus padre mientras ella bebía un poco de su malteada feliz, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el centro de la ciudad, Time Square, pero en el centro comercial de Queens de New York, en una Zapatería, había un grupo de 3 personas, un hombre y 2 mujeres, el hombre se llamaba Derek "Frost" Westbrook, sargento segundo del equipo Metal 0-1 pero por la muerte de Sadman fue ascendido a Capitán, la razón de estar ahí, fueron sus hermanas, mas fue por la hermana mayor que insistió ir por zapatos, los nombres de las hermanas eran Nagisa Westbrook y la otra era Jessica Westbrook, Nagisa era la hermana mayor y era sargenta mayor de la 4° unidad de marines y Jessica era la hermana menor y estaba en la unidad de los Seal, como francotiradora profesional, los hermanos Frost y Jessica esperaban aburridos a su hermana mayor Nagisa que pasaba horas probándose zapatos, la idea de visitar New York era para que su hermano Frost se relaje, estaba un poco inquieto, también eran ordenes de sus superiores en ayudar Frost, pero Nagisa tuvo la brillante idea de ir por zapatos.

-Hermana, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás probándote zapatos?

Hablaría Jessica con aburrimiento en esperar a su hermana teniendo casi la misma actitud que Frost, solo que ella no podía mantenerse en silencio y tranquilo como Frost, desde que llegaron y esperaron a Nagisa, el se mantuvo en silencio de brazos cruzados, Frost en su apariencia tenía la piel blanca pero no tanto un tono natural, también unos ojos azulados, cabello corto negro con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca sin mangas por debajo, por encima de la camisa tenía una chaqueta de color negro medio gris, también unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino, junto con eso zapatillas de color blanco y también tener un buen físico con los años de entrenamiento, siendo el hermano de al medio teniendo 36 años de edad, Jessica en su apariencia tenia el mismo tono de color que Frost, pero con el color de sus ojos en un tono celeste, cabello largo dorado natural amarrado en una cola de caballo, que le llega asta la espalda, con 2 antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, vestida con una blusa de color azul, igual que su hermano unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul un poco oscuro, tenía un buen cuerpo pero no tanto como su hermana, siendo la menor tendría 34 años, los 2 hermanos seguían esperando a la mayor, después de unos segundos verían que ya tenia todo listo, Jessica daría un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Nagisa, en la apariencia de Nagisa ella tenia el mismo tono que Frost y Jessica, sus ojos eran de un tono violeta, tenia el cabello de color rosado natural, tenia flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro, ella tenia una blusa de color rosado, también unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color que el Jessica, siendo la mayor tendría uno 38 años de edad, con un buen cuerpo, Nagisa vería que la menor se acercaba a ella, Jessica estaría suficientemente cerca de la mayor, se acercaría a su oído y susurraría.

\- "¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, este día era para que nuestro hermano pueda descansar del trabajo y tú, compras zapatos, ¡es una maldita broma!".

\- "P-Perdón hermanita, me deje llevar, por favor discúlpame".

\- "cuando te tienes que comportar seria es solo en el trabajo, eres una completa niña inmadura, como sea, vámonos y vallamos a pasarla bien con nuestro hermano Frost."

\- "está bien, le debo una disculpa a Frost por esto."

Ambas hermanas terminarían de hablar para caminar hacia Frost, donde este solo se mantenía observando a ambas caminar hacia el mientras estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada inexpresiva y un poco vacía, al llegar Nagisa abrazaría a Frost en modo de disculpa.

\- Lo siento Frost, me había olvidado completamente de que este es tu día, entonces porque no vallamos algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos, ¿Qué dices?

Se disculparía Nagisa mientras se separaba del abrazo y lo miraría esperando que el respondiera a su pregunta, por el lado de Frost el había correspondido el abrazo sin problema, al ser tan callado y inexpresivo, el nunca dejaría de cuidar de sus hermanas con toda el alma, al escuchar su propuesta, se había puesto a pensar un poco, no le interesaba donde fueran, lo único que le importara y que lo mantendría tranquilo, eran las sonrisas de tranquilidad de ambas hermanas, entonces después de pensar unos segundos asentiría ante su pregunta, entonces ambas hermanas sonreirían ampliamente.

\- ¡entonces vámonos!

Daría un grito de felicidad mientras cada hermana tomaba una mano de Frost para después caminar en dirección hacia la salida del centro comercial, ambas hermanas estaban felices, Frost siempre veía esa expresión de alegría en ella, eso lo mantenía tranquilo, era algo que luchaba a diario para ver las sonrisas de las personas mas importante en su vida, su única familia quien debía de cuidar con su vida.

14:25

La tranquilidad en New York era algo en que los ciudadanos debían de tener, pareciera que ese recuerdo de hace 3 años, se estaba olvidando poco a poco, la gente podría de olvidar eso y dejarlo en el pasado, una vida normal y tranquila, como debería de ser, pero esa tranquilidad siempre seria interrumpida por algo, en Times Square donde la misma niña que estaba con sus padres daban un paseo por Times Square, pero al pasar enfrente del gran edificio One Times Square, la niña se había detenido enfrente del edificio a unos 15 pasos, había notado algo, sus padres al darse cuenta de que su hija se había detenido observando algo en el edificio, ellos también verían donde observaba su hija, lo que vieron los dejarían sorprendidos, enfrente del edificio One Times Square, se estaba formando algo, todas las personas transitando por ahí también se detendrían, todos se estaban preguntando que era eso, era algo distorsionado, pero visible, los tiradores de esa zona se habían percatado de la situación enfrente One Times Square, no tenían palabras, pero uno de ellos informaría sobre la anomalía en Time Square, después de unos segundos, la imagen que estaba distorsionada terminaría de formarse y lo que se había formado a todos los que estaban por ahí los dejarían sorprendido, algunos policías que estaban ahí se habían acercado y lo reportarían a la estación de policía sobre lo que estaban viendo, era una gran estructura de color blanco, pero tenía forma de ser romana, algunos pensaron que era utilizado para una película, talvez un holograma hecho por un bromista, pero no era nada eso, era algo real, los policías ahí pidieron que los ciudadanos retrocedan, pero algo asustaría y sorprendería a los que estaban por esa zona.

\- ¡Qué demonios!

\- ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!

Hablarían algunos policías muy sorprendidos al ver lo que había salido de esa estructura, era un maldito dragón, había salido un maldito dragón de esa estructura, los tiradores de esa zona no tenían palabras de como describirlo, igual como los operadores de las cámaras satelitales, era algo como si fuera sacado de películas o historias medievales, pero los que estaban en esa zona, los tiradores y los operadores de las cámaras satelitales verían salir algo mas de esa estructura, eran mas dragones, junto con eso criaturas realmente espantosas saldrían armados con espadas, cuchillos, hachas y otras armas a cuerpo a cuerpo, y detrás de esas criaturas saldrían soldados, eran como si fueran romanos, pero no eran, su bandera tenía un símbolo extraño, los soldados estaban con escudos, lanzas, arcos, escudos y también algunos estaban montados en caballo, los policías y tiradores no tenían palabras como describirlo, uno de los policías había llamado por radio a la estación de policía para que traigan refuerzos, todos los policías que estaban en esa zona, eran como 10 en total, todos sacarían sus armas que eran unas Glock modelo 37, cada uno posicionado para disparar.

\- bajen sus armas, ahora.

los soldados y criaturas, no sabían que eran esas cosas que tenían en las manos de aquellos sujetos, pero tampoco les intereso, el lenguaje que ellos usaron, nunca lo habían escuchado pero tampoco les importo, uno de los soldados haría sonar un tipo de cuerno de guerra, entonces un grupo de arqueros apuntaría hacia el cielo y después lanzarían las flechas hacia el cielo donde pasarían de largo de los 10 policías con eso las personas se irían aterradas del lugar, pero algunos serian alcanzados por las flechas, algunos muriendo al instante otros agonizando en el suelo, entonces los 10 policías con cara de furia, uno de ellos gritaría.

\- ¡disparen!

Gritaría empezando a disparar junto con los demás policías que le siguieron algunas de las criaturas que estaban al frente caerían muertas, pero otras que eran un poco más resistente correrían hacia los policías para atacarlos, una de las criaturas lo consiguió y mato a 2 de ellos, pero caería muerta por los disparos, otra criatura lo había conseguido y había matado otros 2 policías, los últimos 6 retrocederían, asta intentaron escapar pero los arqueros volverían a disparar sus flechar y con eso terminarían con la vida de los 6 policías, los tiradores que habían visto la escena, no podían sentir rabia al no poder ayudar, ya que la base aun no daba luz verde para disparar, pero todos recibirían el permiso para disparar, entonces los tiradores apuntarían y empezarían a disparar dándole muerte algunas criaturas y también algunos soldados, las cámaras satelitales mirarían como los tiradores en las alturas combatían contra el enemigo, pero ahora la base mandaría la orden para que ayudaran a los civiles a evacuar, los operadores de los satélites contactarían con la Marina para darle una orden de ataque contra el enemigo, pero tardarían en llegar las unidades en tierra, pero las unidades de aire podrían llegar ante, pero tenían 3 soldados cerca de la zona donde estaba el enemigo.

/Con los hermanos Westbrook\\\

Los 3 hermanos estaban llegando a la salida del Centro comercial, Frost como de costumbre estaba en silencio siendo arrastrado por sus 2 hermanas, pero no le importaba, ya casi llegar a la entrada, Frost detendría a sus 2 hermanas antes de llegar a la puerta, ambas hermanas mirarían a Frost confundidas, sin entender del porque Frost las detuvo, el motivo fue por un mal presentimiento, las hermanas iban a preguntar, pero un sonido de afuera los interrumpió, al ver las puertas de cristal que apuntaban hacia la calle, verían a la gente correr hacia un solo lado, sonidos de fuertes disparos eran escuchados, no sabían lo que sucedía, pero los 3 hermanos verían algo que los sorprendería bastante, un dragón, pensar que solo eran mitos o leyendas antiguos, nunca creyeron ver uno de verdad enfrente de sus ojos, verían al dragón atacar a los ciudadanos, pero Frost de una acción rápida saldría del centro comercial para correr hacia una niña que estaba llorando y el dragón tenia sus ojos puesto en ella como su posible presa, las hermanas al ver que su hermano había salido corriendo hacia la calle, no pudieron evitar preocuparse por él, ellas gritarían su nombre y extendería los brazos como si trataran de detenerlo.

\- ¡Frost!

Pero Frost no escucharía y solo correría hacia esa niña, el dragón estaba cerca pero Frost pudo tomarla a tiempo y saldría del camino de con eso el dragón pasaría de largo fallando en capturar su presa, Frost al tener la niña en sus brazos cargándola, la niña solo estaba llorando en silencio en el pecho de Frost, correría al centro comercial donde a todo pulmón gritaría hacia la gente que estaba en la zona.

\- ¡todos salgan de aquí, tenemos un problema y quiero que todo el personal salga!, Nagisa toma déjalo con alguien y saca todos aquí, Jessica conmigo.

Ordenaría Frost hacia sus 2 hermanas, Nagisa asentiría y tomaría la niña que tenia Frost en sus manos, Jessica seguiría a Frost hacia fuera del Centro comercial, al ya estar afuera, verían el cielo donde verían a las criaturas voladoras.

\- ¿E-Esos son dragones?

\- eso no es lo único.

En el camino enfrente donde estaban los 2 hermanos, verían a lo lejos un ejercito de criaturas y soldados teniendo pinta de romanos, era muchos, Nagisa saldría del centro comercial con todas las personas, entonces las personas empezarían a correr en dirección opuesta en donde estaban los soldados y criaturas, Nagisa se reuniría con los 2 hermanos y verían el ejército acercarse, Frost vería el cuerpo de un policía muerto en el suelo, se acercaría y tomaría la pistola y la munición que contenía.

\- vamos, hay que ayudar a estas personas.

\- entendido.

Asentiría ambas hermanas mientras seguían a Frost por detrás en dirección donde las personas habían corrido, aun que al pasar por esa calle miraron muchos cuerpos sin vida en el camino, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por ellos, solo esperaban que el ejercito llegara a tiempo para que acaben con esos malditos.

/Flota de vigilancia de la marina.\\\

Los barcos que solo estaban para vigilar las aguas de New York habían recibido el reporte de que unos enemigos habían atacado en el Times Square, no sabían cuando o como, el capitán al escuchar que eran soldados vestidos de romanos, tenían la misma características, también habían criaturas armas, eran realmente horrendos y dragones, unos putos dragones tomando los cielos de New York, no podía creerlo, tenia que ser una maldita broma, los ciudadanos de New York solo querían largos años de paz, 3 años, solo tuvieron 3 putos años, el primer oficial se acercaba con el capitán, el capitán se veía agitado, eso era normal, el capitán ya paso por una guerra antes, el primer oficial tocaría el hombro del capitán, el capitán sentiría una mano sobre su hombro, movería un poco la cabeza y vería al primer oficial que le había tocado el hombro, no hacia falta que el primer oficial hablara, el capitán se pondría firme mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

\- a toda maquina hacia los muelles, sacaremos del peligro a esos civiles, dile a la policía que lleven a los civiles a los muelles, ahora.

\- a la orden señor, ¡a toda máquina hacia los muelles!, todos prepárense para subir a esos civiles.

El barco donde estaban era el USCGC Bertholf, un barco de la guardia costera de los estados unidos, los marineros del Bertholf obedecerían ante las ordenes acatadas por el primer oficial, uno de los marineros pondría en marcha el Bertholf hacia los muelles, los demás barcos seguiría al Bertholf, los operadores del radio se comunicarían con la estación de policía, entonces los policías que estaban en combate y otros ayudando a evacuar a los civiles del peligro, La S.W.A.T había llegado para combatir contra los enemigos, aunque tenían problemas contra el enemigo, eran demasiados pero pudieron controlarlos en las calles por suerte, pero no aguantarían por siempre, más enemigos terrestres y aéreos salían de aquella estructura, todas las unidades estaban en alerta roja, los barcos habían llegado a los muelles, el barco armado estaría listo para disparar encontra de los enemigos aéreos si es que llegaban a los muelles y como si era de esperarse habían llegado los enemigos aéreos, la información era cierta, dragones habían llegado a los muelles, observaron a los jinetes entonces todos los barcos tenían luz verde para atacar a las unidades de aire, 4 marineros posicionarían en la artillería del barco, cada uno tendría manejando una ametralladora Browning M2 junto con soldado de apoyo en manejar la munición, el primer oficial daría luz verde para disparar encontra los objetivos aéreos, todos estarían apuntando hacia el cielo disparando contra 3 dragones que se atrevieron pasar por ahí, los dragones esquivaban con mucha dificultad los disparos delas Browning M2, 2 de los dragones serian alcanzados por los disparos, los dragones caerían al agua junto con los jinetes que aun estaban vivos, el ultimo jinete que aún se mantenía en vuelo esquivando los disparos con mucha dificultad.

\- ¡¿qué clase de magia están usando?!

Preguntaría alterado el jinete aun esquivando lo que el pensaba que era magia, magia nunca antes vista, también estaba muy sorprendido al ver aquella estructura hecha de metal, pero sentiría un fuerte dolor en su estómago, bajaría la mirada y vería como empezaba a sangrar.

\- Q-Que… ¡¿Son estos monstruos?!

Daria su ultimo grito antes de caer del dragón, le había alcanzado un disparo de los M2, el dragón fue acribillado por los disparos de M2 sin piedad, el jinete y el dragón caerían en vehículos que estaban por ahí, el barco dejarían de disparar y recargarían las M2 para estar listos para otro enfrentamiento, todos empezaron a celebrar en acabar con esas criaturas, pero la batalla aún no había terminado, marineros armados se posicionarían en la cubierta con sus rifles de asalto M16A4 con mira ACOG y apuntaría a los jinetes vivos que estaban en el agua, ellos levantaron y empezaron a pedir ayuda en un idioma que nunca antes habían escuchado.

\- Señor que hacemos con él.

\- súbanlos, les haremos sacar toda la información que contengan.

\- entendido señor, ¡súbanlo!

Los marineros bajarían sus armas, uno de ellos lanzaría 2 flotadores para que los jinetes los tomaran mientras los marinos empezaban atraer a los jinetes al barco y después los estarían subiendo al barco, al subirlos les quitarían las espadas y los tirarían al suelo mientras los apuntaban con sus M16A4, los tenían controlados, los tenían prisioneros, el capitán se estaría comunicando con la base al informarle que tenían prisioneros controlados.

/Con los hermanos Westbrook.\\\

Uno de los jinetes se había caído de su dragón al recibir unos disparos de un policía, pero no fue suficiente para matarlo, solo hizo que se callera de su dragón, el policía estaba protegiendo 2 mujeres, el policía estaba muerto de miedo, era su primer día en las calles, era un novato, nunca le había disparado a alguien, pero mas su miedo se incremento al ver al jinete levantarse del suelo no tenia heridas, iba atacarlos con su espada, pero en ese momento parecería Nagisa atraparía al jinete por detrás, lo tendría atrapado, pero el jinete hacia todo lo posible para liberarse del agarre de Nagisa, la hermana mayor vería la espada tirada aun lado de ella, entonces ella lo tomaría rápidamente, pondría la espada en el cuello del jinete y le cortaría el cuello dándole muerte, un poco de sangre había salpicado en Nagisa en al cara y también en su ropa, Nagisa miraría al policía y a las 2 mujeres.

\- ¿Están bien?

Preguntaría Nagisa mirándolos, tiraría le cuerpo del jinete sin vida aun lado, los otros 2 hermanos llegarían hasta Nagisa, el policía aun estaba sorprendido de lo antes, pero se recuperaría al escuchar la pregunta de Nagisa, el y las 2 mujeres asentirían.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaría Frost mirando alrededor donde estaban, Nagisa asentiría con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Si, no te preocupes por mí todavía, solo hay que preocuparnos de los civiles por el momento.

Respondería Nagisa con total calma pero un poco seria, pero aun sonriendo, Frost asentiría, estaba preocupado, pensando que ese maldito le había hecho algo, dejo de pensar en eso mientras caminaba hacia el policía, entonces al mirarlo noto al instante que era un novato, se pondría firme enfrente de él.

\- Me puede prestar su radio.

\- ¿Eh?... E-Esta bien.

Respondería el novato y le entregaría su radio a Frost, él lo tomaría con tranquilidad.

\- Gracias, será mejor que las reúnas con los demás civiles, ahora.

\- S-Si, vamos.

Hablaría el novato tratando de parecer calmado, pero aun estaba nervioso y aterrado, las 2 mujeres asentirían mientras empezaban a seguir al policía Novato donde los policías evacuaban a los civiles, Frost pondría el canal para comunicarse con la base de operaciones.

\- Base aquí el capitán Derek Frost Westbrook, código Metal 0-1, cambio.

\- Es bueno contactar con usted, ya sabe de lo que está pasando, ¿no?

\- Si, el enemigo esta enfrentando a la policía, creo que la policía no resistirá, pero tengo entendido que Barcos de la marina están subiendo civiles para evacuarlos de aquí, ¿no?, cambio.

\- Eso es correcto, pero creo que nuestras unidades en las aguas, la S.W.A.T y la policía no podrán contenerlos por mucho tiempo, unidades de tierra se están acercando, los tiradores asignados están en combate en estos momentos… las unidades de aire ya llegaron, unidades de tierra están ingresando en la ciudad, Capitán Frost ayude con la evacuación.

\- Copiado base, lo mantendré informado, corto.

Frost cortaría la comunicación con la base, vería sus hermanas en silencio, haría un movimiento con la cabeza, significaba que nos empezáramos avanzar donde la policía para evacuar a los civiles.

En los cielos de New York.

\- Objetivos confirmados, permiso para disparar, cambio.

\- Concedido, tiene permiso para disparar contra blancos aéreos, cambio.

Un piloto del helicóptero Boeing AH-64 Apache estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de New York, tenia en la mira a los dragones, pero no estaba solo, otros 4 AH-64 Apache estaban volando alrededor, al tener luz verde para atacar, uno de los Apache dispararía con su cañón M230 automático, el dragón caería muerto al recibir los disparos y así se empezaría una batalla por el control del aire.

/Unos momentos antes de la llegada del ejército de aviación de los estados unidos.\\\

/Con el ejército del Imperio.\\\

En una de las calles un poco cerca de Times Square, había una formación de soldados en fila hacia lo que parecía el general del ataque a New York, el estaba montado en su caballo, miraba aquellos edificios con total atención, estaba maravillado entre los enormes edificios que llevaban al cielo, también tenia pensamientos sobre los objetos que portaban aquellos sujetos vestidos de azul oscuro, tenía eso en mente, pero su misión era invadir lo que estaba al otro lado del portal, pero parecía que esos sujetos vestidos de azul oscuro no se iban a rendir, tenían todas las calles bloqueadas con otras personas vestidas de negro, pero estos parecían mas fuertes y contaban con una magia que nunca habían visto, uno estaría de igual manera montado en su caballo, él era calvo, parecía un capitán, tenía la vista en el general, parecía muy pensativo.

\- Aquí hay estructuras hechas de ladrillos y mármol.

Hablaría el general admirando las estructuras con total atención, el capitán que estaba detrás de él lo miraría confundido sin entender del porque había dicho eso.

\- Es un alivio… ver algo familiar.

Volvería hablar el general, esta vez cerrando sus ojos, el capitán estaba mas confundido, aun no entendía, pero creo que realmente era un alivio ver algo familiar, estaba en silencio mirando a su general.

\- ¿no te sientes intranquilo?... ¿no te preguntas dónde hemos terminado realmente?

Volvería hablar el general volviendo abrir sus ojos, miraba sus soldados y también su alrededor, el lugar era bonito, pero lástima que se tendrá que invadir este hermoso lugar y será del imperio cuando se termine de invadir por completo, pero su silencio seria interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos y con eso verían un soldado corriendo hacia ellos, al llegar se arrodillaría ante ellos.

\- Señor, nuestras fuerzas están retrocediendo, nuestros jinetes están cayendo por dragones de metal, también mas personal con magia más potente y fuerte, están acabando con nuestras fuerzas, señor

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El general estaba realmente confundido, no sabia como responder ante ello, los soldados del imperio estaban retrocediendo, era imposible, pero sonidos realmente fuertes harían que todos elevaran sus miradas al cielo, era verdad, dragones de hierro estaban sobrevolando sobre ellos, pero otro sonido haría que volvieran a mirar hacia un lado, esta vez sujetos vestidos de un color parecido a la arena, pero al ver lo que portaban, era casi similar a lo que tenían esos sujetos vestidos de azul oscuro, los soldados se posicionarían delante de su general con sus escudos para evitar que atacar, pero era inútil, quienes habían llegado eran los Marines, pero no venían solos, un tanque Abrams M1A2 bien equipado había llegado a escena, todos los que estaban ahí estaban mas que sorprendidos ante lo que estaban mirando, era un ¿elefante de hierro?, tenia como la forma, pero su sorpresa fue interrumpida al ver que el tanque los apuntaba directamente, entonces de un momento a otro, el tanque había disparado encontra los soldados imperiales, los apache seguían disparando encontra los dragones, los marines disparando encontra de los soldados, igual que el Abrams, Humvee habían llegado con buen armamento, uno de los Humvee abriría fuego con la Browning M2 sobre los soldados imperiales, el ejercito de los estados unidos estaban acabando con los soldados imperiales, algunos intentaban escapar por esa estructura donde salieron, pero Helicópteros UH-60 Black Hawk sobrevolaban por la estructura, entonces se detendrían en el aire y Marines bajaban por la cuerda que ellos tiraban para poder bajar, al ya bajar detendrían el avance de las ultimas fuerzas imperiales, ya tenerlos controlados, uno de los marines golpearía a uno de los soldados y lo tiraría al suelo con eso con su M4A1 le apuntaría en la cabeza.

\- No te muevas.

\- Objetivos neutralizados, cielo despejado, Misión cumplida, nos retiramos, cambio.

\- bien hecho, regresen a la base, helicópteros van en ayuda para los civiles, cambio.

\- recibido base, corto.

El ejercito de los estados unidos pudo llegar a tiempo y derroto a los invasores, tenían 50 prisioneros con ellos, todos serian llevados para interrogar, les sacarían toda la información que contenían cada prisionero, necesitaban tener respuesta del porque el ataque, que era esa estructura, de donde vienen, todo.

/Con los hermanos Westbrook.\\\

Los 3 hermanos habían llegado al muelle donde los civiles estaban haciendo atendidos por los marineros de los barcos, también que helicópteros del ejército llegarían para atender a los civiles que estuvieran heridos, los hermanos habían ayudado en evacuar a todas esas personas, pero no pudieron ayudar a los que habían muerto donde la zona donde habían salido esos malditos sujetos, Frost estaba sentando en unas cajas vacías, tenia la mirada agachada, ya había vivido esto una vez, pero se volvió a repetir, este día fue horrible, en este día tenía programado para conocer y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas para los delta, para formar el equipo Metal 0-1, pero sus superiores dijeron que se tomara el día libre, notaron comportamientos raros cuando supo de la muerte de Sadman, se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquellas misión de ayudar a los ciudadanos de Berlín, pero eran ordenes, sus 2 hermanas habían notado que Frost estaba con la mirada bajaba sentado en aquella cajas, entonces se acercaron para después abrazarlo, querían que volviera ser el mismo Frost de ante, serio y frio, el Frost que ellas querían, ambas hermanas sentirían los brazos de su hermanos rodearlas, había correspondido el abrazo, después de varios minutos de silencio, los 3 hermanos se habían separado del abrazo, Frost las miraría a ambas inexpresivo, pero más tranquilo.

\- Gracias.

Las 2 hermanas sonríen ampliamente feliz, Frost se levantaría mientras suspiraba, pero no muy lejos de su posición, estaba la misma niña que había rescatado, entonces Frost se acercaría hacia la niña en silencio, las 2 hermanas miraban con total atención por donde iba Frost, cuando Frost estuvo enfrente de la niña, Frost le había extendido la mano, la niña estaba sorprendida, pero aún tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por que había llorado hace unos momentos antes de que Frost llegara, entonces ella tomaría su mano un poco nerviosa y desconfiada, Frost la miraría inexpresivo pero tranquilo.

\- Busquemos a tus padres, pequeña.

La niña lo miraba aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, ella asentiría y empezaría a caminar junto con Frost, las 2 hermanas que estaban en silencio miraban lo que había hecho Frost, tenían calidad sonrisas en sus rostros, su hermano estaba cambiado un poco, solo un poco, pero era suficiente para que su hermano haya vuelto a la normalidad, por ahora tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, Frost por su parte estaba caminando en busca de los padres de la niña, pero algo haría que soltara la mano de la pequeña, Frost con una mano tocaría su cabeza, le dolía mucho, cerraría sus ojos con fuerza, le dolía mucho su cabeza, pero imágenes en su cabeza aparecerían, primero vería un hermoso bosque, los rayos del sol pasaban atravez de los árboles, en algunos árboles habían casas, pero su recuerdo se cambiaria asta una hermosa mujer vestida de verde, tenia un lindo cabello dorado, pero al verla bien, tenía unas largas orejas.

\- (¿Una elfa?)

Preguntaría en sus pensamientos muy confundido, no sabia que significaba esa imagen, pero de repente cambio de escenario, ahora estaba mirando el rostro de una chica demasiado cerca, tenia el pelo azul y estaba vestida con unas ropas como si fueran de mago en los años antiguos, tenia un bastón, la imagen cambio de Angulo ahora la podía mirar de pies a cabeza, también que había otra persona quien no se podía mirar el rostro, pero era un poco pequeño, era un anciano, supuso que era un maestro, el maestro de aquella chica talvez.

\- (¿Una hechicera?)

Estaba más confundido todavía, del porque aparecían esas imágenes de 2 chicas de distinta raza, esto se colocaba mas confuso de lo que parece, pero nuevamente el escenario había cambiado nuevamente, está vez era de noche, en la cima de una gran roca aparecería una figura que no alcanzo a divisar al ser tan rápida, pero vería una gran arma afilada, con eso la figura se había revelado, era una niña con vestuario negro, esto era más extraño, talvez sus hermanas tenían razón, debía de tomarse un descanso, ya está espesando a imaginar cualquier cosa.

\- (¿Una niña?, ¿Por qué me llegan estas imágenes?, no entiendo nada.)

Con eso dejaría de ver esas imágenes, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, estaba realmente confundido por lo que había visto, pero volvería se recuperaría para después tomar la mano de la niña nuevamente, volvería a caminar en busca de los padres de la niña entre la multitud

/Varios días después\\\

\- Ante este desastre, estas 3 personas participaron en el esfuerzo de evacuación y rescate, salvando la vida de incontables ciudadanos, las valientes hazañas de estas 3 personas conocidos como los héroes de New York, son el orgullo de toda la gente de américa.

Se escuchaban una gran cantidad de aplausos entre los militares que estaban presente, también civiles, estaban haciendo una ceremonia a los 3 héroes que ayudaron en la evacuación, aun siendo oficiales fuera de servicio, su código militar los ayudo actuar en escena ayudando con la evacuación, no eran ni mas ni menos que los 3 hermanos Westbrook, los 3 hermanos estaban firme ante el comandante superior quien le daría la entrega de las medallas de la valentía y el valor ante el peligro, Frost quien iba en medio entre las 2 hermanas, vestía con una chaqueta verde, pantalones verde con un cinturón de tela caqui, camisa caqui de manga larga con botones, corbata caqui, alfiler de corbata y zapatos negros, él se mantenía tranquilo, esto ya era normal, no seria la primera vez que recibiría una medalla, las 2 hermanas estaban vestidas casi igual que Frost solo que con algunas diferencias en vez de corbata, ellas usan corbatín, zapatos bajos de charol y que también las 2 tendrían una larga que cubrían las rodillas hacia asta abajo, las hermanas recibirían sus segundas medallas, la primera que tuvieron ambas fueron en combate, en el pecho de los 3 hermanos, estarían los rango, escuadrones donde operan y sus nombres

\- Ahora se le hará la entrega de las medallas de valentía y valor a… al Capitán Derek Frost Westbrook, también a la sargenta Nagisa Westbrook y por último a la capitana Jessica Westbrook.

Todos volverían aplaudir hacia los 3 hermanos que estaban firmes ante el comandante superior, cada uno recibiría la medalla de valentía y valor, las 2 hermanas sonríe levemente, pero Frost estaba serio como siempre, aunque eso era normal para los que ya conocían a Frost desde ante, pero en la multitud había algunos nuevos, tenían la curiosidad del porque tenia esa actitud, pero solo aplaudían ante los 3 hermanos, también algunas horas después, se harían los entierros ante los valientes policías que lucharon contra el enemigo en New York, eran héroes, las familias de los policías se despedirían, habían varias viudas, novias, madres, padres, hermanos, abuelos y abuelas entre algunos familiares, pero esto no se iba aquedar así, los enemigos no habían vuelto a salir de aquella estructura, científicos investigaban aquella estructura, Times Square se había cerrado al público, militares cerraros las calles que dirigían a Times Square, muros hechos de acero puro rodeaban aquella estructura, tenían una puerta que se mantenía cerrada en la estructura, los científicos revisaron la estructura, era algo parecido a las puertas hechas en la antigua Grecia, era una puerta a otro mundo dijeron, pero no sabían a donde llevaba, pero todas las unidades fuera de servicio tenían que reportarse en las bases operativas, los 3 hermanos estaban en su casa, miraban las noticias, las noticias decían sobre los 3 héroes de New York, no cabe que las 2 hermanas estaban un poco avergonzadas al salir en televisión, por otro lado Frost estaba tranquilo sin importarle en lo más mínimo si salía o no en televisión, los 3 hermanos Vivian en un departamento en Manhattan, Vivian solos, pero así siempre fue en sus vidas, bueno después de meterse en el ejército, pudieron conocer algunos amigos en el ejército, con eso una vida normal y tranquila, pero ahora tenían que reportarse en la base, la misma historia de hace 3 años se volvía a repetir, esos malditos, protestas en la ciudad de New York, pedían destruir esa puerta, pero tenían miedo de que se abriera otra puerta en cualquier otra parte de los estados unidos, entonces el ejército mandaría a los marines, delta y rangers a investigar al otro lado, los 3 hermanos estaban en la base, tenían sus uniformes correspondientes a sus escuadrones correspondientes, cada uno fue a su escuadrón, menos Frost, el fue llamado por Overlord, el comandante de todas las unidades militares, acuáticas, vehículos terrestres y vehículos aéreos, el lo llamo para que sea informado de la situación, ya que el y los deltas serán los segundos en pasar atravez de la puerta, los primeros en pasar serian el 1 batallón 75° regimiento de rangers y los últimos serian los marines, todos acompañados con vehículos de apoyo, Frost al recibir la información por parte de Overlord, se retiró, su plan estaba en entrenar para el día en que tendrían que combatir, entonces fue a los antiguas bases de entrenamiento de los delta, empezaría a entrenar toda la tarde y toda la noche, también Nagisa y Jessica, pero con sus respectivos escuadrones.

Al Día siguiente.

/29 de enero del 2020\\\

\- Por supuesto, esta tierra no aparece en ningún mapa, no sabemos lo que hay más allá del portal o como es allá, todo es un misterio.

Todos los secretarios de defensa estaban reunidos en el congreso discutiendo sobre la puerta que lleva a otra región desconocida, cada uno tenia miradas serias, estaban escuchando lo que decía el primer ministro ante los secretarios, era un absoluto silencio, también que muchos televidentes miraban sus televisores escuchando lo que decía el primer ministro, los 3 hermanos estaban en su departamento también mirando la televisión con seriedad escuchando lo que decía el primer ministro.

\- Atrapamos a muchos atacantes después del último incidente, De momento, no son mas que criminales, que rompieron la ley, en otras palabras, terroristas, destruir el portal no resolverá el problema, tememos que solo provoque que se abra otro en otra parte del país o del mundo, por lo tanto, decidimos considerar, la tierra mas allá del portal como una región especial y también parte de los estados unidos y para descubrir lo que hay del otro lado, así como llevar fuerzas a la negociación, determinamos que es necesario atravesar el portal, por peligroso que sea, para investigar la región especial, capturar al responsable del incidente en New York y conseguir una compensación por la fuerza, el gobierno de los estados unidos mandara al ejercito estadounidense, al otro lado del portal.

Con eso dicho la reunión termino, muchos ciudadanos tenían dudas ante sus palabras, aun que talvez tengan razón, destruirlo no solucionara nada, solo provocarían otra masacre en otra parte del país o en el mundo, entonces tuvieron algunos que aceptar de mala gana, los 3 hermanos estaban en silencio ante lo dicho por el primer ministro, Overlord ya tenia planeado hacer un contrataque contra los del otro lado, pero parece que el primer ministro tenia lo mismo en mente, Frost cerraría sus ojos, estaba asumido en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en las imágenes que habían aparecido de repente por ese dolor de cabeza, también ante la idea de ir al otro lado de la puerta, pero sentiría algo pesado en sus 2 hombros, abriría sus ojos y miraría a sus 2 hermanas que se habían quedado dormida, ya era un poco tarde, entonces acomodaría a la mayor aun lado para que lo dejara salir, cargaría a la menor y caminaría al cuarto de la menor y la dejaría en su cama para que duerma, después volvería al sofá donde la mayor dormida, la cargaría en sus brazos y caminaría hacia el cuarto de la mayor, entraría y la dejaría en la cama para que duerma más tranquila, volvería al living donde se sentaría en el sofá, estaba en silencio, pero como si fuera posible, vería el fantasma de Sadman sentado a un lado de él.

\- Buen departamento que tienes Frost, lástima que no esté aquí.

\- Sadman.

\- No estas loco Frost, solo soy un recuerdo.

\- ….

\- Callado como siempre, eh, algunas no cambian en estos años.

\- Puede ser.

\- Aun recuerdo a ese niño pobre que ahora es todo un hombre.

\- Señor, ¿Cuál es su deber al parecer aquí?

\- Aun continuar con mi deber Frost, aunque no esté vivo, aun tengo algo que hacer.

\- ¿Qué es señor?

\- Proteger… Descanse Frost.

Frost mantuvo una conversación con el recuerdo de Sadman por uno minutos, el cuerpo de Sadman se desvanecía asta desaparecer, Frost estaba en silencio, al menos no estaba loco, cerraría sus ojos, pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, susurraría una última cosa.

\- Gracias… Sadman.

/3 Meses después\\\

El día había llegado, en estos 3 meses el ejercito estuvo preparando sus tropas para este día, Times Square fue abierto este día, los familiares de las personas que murieron en el accidente de New York, llevarían Flores, en eso se coloco una estructura donde pondrían las personas pondrían las flores, muchas personas estaban ahí, llorando, el ejercito el 1 batallón 75° regimiento de rangers estaba en fila enfrente de las puerta que estaban abiertas dando paso al portal, igual que miembros de los deltas detrás de los rangers y más atrás los marines, pero en la cabeza estaban la unidad de blindados, tanque Abrams M1A2 estaban a la cabeza, vehículos Mhombe 4 detrás de los tanques, el nuevo primer ministro estaba dando un discurso ante los soldados que estaban esperando pacientemente con miradas serias.

\- Este proyecto fue adoptado gracias a los esfuerzos del anterior Primer Ministro Keating y los oficiales de todos los partidos políticos y ahora, por fin, estamos listos para mandar a nuestros hombres a la región especial, caballeros, la misión que se les ha encomendado es de gran importancia.

Al terminar de hablar el nuevo primer ministros quien era mas joven que el anterior, su nombre era Lambert, el nuevo primer ministro miraba al comandante y asentiría para que el procediera en hablar, el comandante caminaría asta ponerse enfrente de sus soldados.

\- Soy el comandante Eldon, su comandante, Muchos exploradores entraron al portal durante el ultimo mes, pero nadien sabe lo que nos deparara en la región especial, por lo tanto, deben prepararse para el combate apenas crucemos el portal.

Frost que estaba en la unidad delta detrás de los rangers, se mantenía en silencio, tenía su viejo uniforme de combate, algo que nadien más tenia, todos tenían uniformes nuevos, pero Frost no, él era el único que no se podía ver el rostro, pero uno de los rangers también tenia cubierto su rostro por completo, Nagisa quien iba detrás de los delta, estaba con su uniforme de los marines, con eso estaba preparada para el combate, Jessica sería la única quien no entraría, pero dentraria dentro de algunos días cuando el ejército tenga la suficiente información del otro lado, podrán entrar las demás unidades, Frost quien se mantenía quieto mirando al comandante, movería su cabeza un poco y entre el público vería la misma niña quien vestía un vestido negro, a su lado estaba la madre de la niña, la madre estaba llorando por la perdida de su esposo, la niña estaba neutral pero triste, al verla detenidamente, en su mente haría una promesa, acabar con la vida del responsable con sus propias manos.

\- Entraremos dentro de poco.

Al terminar de decir el comandante, todos los soldados, recargarían sus armas con sus balas correspondientes, las unidades, rangers, delta y marines subirían a los Humvee y Mhombe 4, todos listos para entrar, todos tenían luz verde para entrar, los tanques entrarían primero, después los Humvee y Mhombe 4 con rangers, al entrar los rangers, entrarían los deltas igual en Humvee y Mhombe 4, Frost quien se mantenía en silencio dentro del Mhombe 4, los deltas de ahí lo miraban con cierta curiosidad, no entendían del porque esos accesorios que ocultaban su rostro, pero no decían nada, Frost movería un poco su cabeza, miraría adelante el portal al otro mundo, un nuevo mundo desconocido, nuevas batallas se irían a formar de ahora en adelante, el estaba listo para entrar y combatir si era necesario, la columna blindada al entrar, el lugar era muy oscuro, entonces los tanques y vehículos encenderían sus luces para iluminar un poco, pero todo alrededor era oscuro, en un vehículo blindado donde operaban la radio y estaban comunicados con Overlord.

\- Señor, el grupo de avanzada entro al portal, el resto aún está en movimiento.

\- En el peor de los casos, si entramos en combate de inmediato, tendremos que responder con las tropas que ya estén listas.

El teniente y comandante estaban mas que sorprendidos por las palabras Overlord, tenían razón, solo esperaban que así no fuera, la división blindada aun pasaba por el portal, Frost mantenía la mirada agachada en silencio, tenia algunas dudas por la decisión de sus superiores, pero ordenes eran ordenes, la unidad blindada por fin salió del portal, los tanques al salir primero, verían que habían salió, todos los vehículos estaban en una colina, los tanques harían una revisión de perímetro, al revisar el lugar verían lejos, luces de antorchas encenderse, la misma cantidad de enemigos y también los mismo enemigos, dragones en el silencio.

\- enemigos confirmados, batalla inminente, posiciones de batalla ahora.

A todos los rangers bajaban de los vehículos, pero algunos rangers estarían en los vehículos, uno conduciendo y otro en la torreta, cada una con una torreta diferente, Minigun que eran en total 4, Browning M2 en total 3 y lanzagranadas Mk 19 en total 2, también que salía del portal un M163 VADS, es un sistema antiaéreo estadounidense, el blindado estaba listo para acabar con los enemigos aéreos, soldados listos para el combate, todos posicionados para disparar, le quitarían el seguro a sus armas, todos apuntando al ejercito del imperio, la historia lo escriben los vencedores, este mundo conocerá el poder militar de los estados unidos, se arrepentirán de haber pisado suelo estadounidense, la batalla comienza ahora.

Hola a todos, como abran leído, mi fanfic es del anime Gate y del videojuego Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, pero las historias de algunos personajes les cambié y también puse algunos personajes inventados por mí, espero que les guste el primer capítulo, todo los derechos a sus respectivos creadores, nos vemos para la próxima… ¡chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Anime y Videojuego relacionados: Gate y Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Aquí pondré algunos personajes inventados y cambiare algunas cosas en la historia de algunos personajes.

-hola: normal

-h-hola: tartamudeo

\- ¡hola!: grito

\- ¿hola?: pregunta

\- "hola": susurro

\- (hola): pensamiento

En el anterior capitulo:

En los estados unidos se abrió inesperadamente un portal hacia otro mundo, tras defenderse el ejército invasor, los estados unidos decide mandar al ejército estadounidense por el portal, Derek Frost Westbrook y Nagisa Westbrook Un capitán y una sargenta de las fuerzas delta y las fuerzas de los marines, que salvaron muchas vidas junto a sus hermana, Jessica en New York, estaban en el equipo, pero al otro lado del portal… había un ejército de cientos de miles, las fuerzas rangers, delta y marines se preparaban para el combate contra el ejército del imperio, la batalla comienza ahora.

Capítulo 2: Dos fuerzas militares

/Ciudad imperial\\\

\- Fue una vergüenza, su Majestad, Perdimos el 60 % de la fuerza militar del imperio, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

Personas importantes estaban alrededor sentados, escuchaban las palabras del Duque Kurzel, todos estaban sorprendidos, pensaban que era una broma, ¿el 60 % de la fuerza militar del imperio callo ante un enemigo desconocido?, esto era imposible, según el imperio tenía la mejor fuerza militar entre todo el país, pero parece que este enemigo era igual de poderoso, pero se callaron para que el Duque Kurzel prosiguiera hablando.

\- ¿Cómo guiara al estado?

-Duque Kurzel, piense en cómo se siente la gente, es cierto que nuestras perdidas nos costaron nuestra ventaja militar, Les preocupa que los vasallos y los demás puedan rebelarse... y decidan atacar la mismísima ciudad imperial… Que patético.

Quien hablaba era el Emperador Molt, estaba sorprendido ante sus palabras, no parecía preocupado ante la pérdida militar, pero se mantuvo tranquilo y callado, el emperador volvería hablar.

\- Es precisamente ahora que nuestro imperio está en peligro cuando el emperador, el senado y el pueblo deben estar unidos para enfrentarse a él y progresar aún más, Ninguna guerra se gana sin perdidas, Por lo tanto, no hare a nadie responsable de nuestras recientes derrotas, Quien habría pensado que otra nación podría venir a rodear la ciudad imperial, Confió en que ninguno perderá el tiempo en la corte.

Las personas reunidas hablarían, pero manteniendo sonrisas, le parecía divertido por lo que había dicho el emperador, pero el duque tenía otra actitud.

\- Absuelve toda la responsabilidad.

\- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Todas las miradas fueron puestas en un anciano que parecía que recién hubiera salido de la enfermaría por los vendajes en su cabeza, el caminaba asta estar aún lado del duque.

\- Las tropas que enviamos fueron derrotadas en solo dos días, El enemigo capturo el portal y pretende establecer un campamento a este lado, también intentamos recuperar la colina, pero desde la distancia, los enemigos…

Contaría el anciano sobre el enemigo, ninguno de sus esfuerzos sirvió para recuperar la colina, el enemigo utilizaba una magia poderosa y extraña.

\- Nunca había visto magia de tal clase.

\- Pues pelearemos contra ellos.

Entre el público se levantaría un general de las fuerzas del imperio, estaba decidido en luchar contra el enemigo hasta el final.

\- Si no tenemos suficientes hombres, pidamos más a nuestros estados sometidos, ¡Ataquemos el otro lado una vez más!

\- ¿De que servirá usar la fuerza bruta?

\- ¡Sera otra Godasen!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Peleemos!

Entre el público algunas personas se levantaban y gritaban de que deberían de pelear otros decían que no sería que otra masacre, era un verdadero escándalo, el duque estaba más que sorprendido, un poco nervioso y callado, ya no sabía que decir en estos momentos, pero todos se callarían cuando el emperador levantaba su mano para que todos se calmaran y callaran.

\- No es mi intención permanecer sentado, Por lo tanto, tendremos que pelear.

No faltaron las caras de sorpresa de todo el público, no tenían palabras, pero solo estaban callados para escuchar lo próximo que diría el emperador.

\- Manden delegados a nuestros estados sometidos y estados vecinos, Pídanles ayuda para defender el continente de los piratas del otro mundo, ¡Guiaremos al ejercito aliado de Godu Rino Gwaban en un ataque a la colina de Arnus!

\- ¡Viva el emperador Molt!

\- ¡Gloria al imperio!

Todos apoyaban en la idea del emperador, todos aplaudían, no faltaron las sonrisas y celebración entre el público, el Duque se acercaba lentamente hacia el emperador, se detendría en las escaleras y tendría los ojos cerrados.

Su majestad, eso será una masacre.

El Duque abriría sus ojos, el emperador solo sonrió de una forma siniestra, estaba tramando algo, pero nadien sospechaba, solo festejaban, con eso enviarían mensajeros a todos los reinos aliados para que ayuden al imperio a luchar contra los enemigos de la colina de arnus… al menos esa era la idea.

/Colina arnus\\\

/Campamento Base del ejército americano\\\

El ejercito estaba iniciando la construcción de la base en la colina de arnus, también que preparando trincheras para que los tanques estén posicionados para disparar, también que en su enfrentamiento que tuvieron al salir del portal, pudieron tomar prisioneros, algunos de los prisioneros estaban heridos, fueron atendidos por médicos y los que estaban bien, fueron llevados al portal para encerrarlos con los demás, por el momento, un grupo de marines fueron a investigar un poco la zona, también que pusieron carteles para que los extranjeros no entraran, también que colocar las alambres de púas para cerrar el camino, todos los soldados trabajando en su equipamiento, armamento, ayudar construir la base, también que vigilancia por posibles ataques, también reconocimiento de área, todo, El capitán Derek Frost Westbrook estaba revisando su munición igual que su equipamiento, tenía sus casco aun lado igual que sus protectores de ojos, pero menos su cubrebocas, su nariz hacia abajo no se podían ver, como siempre él estaba en silencio, estaba colocándole balas a los cargadores de su M4A1 con mira hibrida, pero el fantasma de Sadman aparecería al lado de él, Frost estaba en su tienda de acampar.

\- Aun recuerdo esa expresión de tu rostro cuando usaste la mira hibrida en sus armas.

\- …

\- Pero bueno, creo que el mundo nunca encontrara en paz, talvez el destino del ejército de los estados unidos es combatir y matar.

\- Puede ser… Pero creo que el gobierno no tiene pensado en hacer tratados de paz contra este enemigo.

\- Puede ser, aunque a mí solo me importa la seguridad de mis hermanas.

\- Esa fue tu prioridad más grande que tu trabajo Frost y eso lo respeto.

\- ¿Algún consejo?

\- Que no mueras.

\- entendiendo...

\- Nos vemos en otro momento Frost.

Con eso el cuerpo de Sadman desparecía en partículas asta ya desaparecer por completo, Frost terminaría de colocar las balas en los cargadores, recargaría la M4A1 con mira hibrida, con eso saldría de su tienda de acampar, empezaría a caminar en silencio, pero en el camino encontraría a su hermana mayor, Nagisa.

\- Hola hermanito, ¿Adónde vas?

\- Un lugar donde pensar un poco y ¿tu?

\- Nada solo esperando la información que traerán mis hombres, ellos fueron a investigar un poco la zona, pero no creo que tardaran.

Conversarían ambos hermanos con tranquilidad, pero entre su conversación llegarían los 3 soldados que estaban bajo el mando de Nagisa, la mayor al ver a sus hombres llegar solo se cruzaría de brazos.

\- ¿Qué consiguieron?

\- Divisamos un ejército avanzar hacia el sur, pero no son como los que enfrentamos, parece que se reúnen en un campamento alejados de aquí.

\- entendido, pueden descansar, iré a reportarlo con el comandante.

\- Gracias sargenta.

Con eso los soldados se irían a descansar en sus respectivas tiendas, Nagisa miraría por donde se iba su hermano, estaba en silencio por unos momentos, pero dejaría de cruzar sus brazos.

\- Frost…

/Algunos minutos antes\\\

\- ¡Su Majestad!

En una colina alejada de arnus donde tenía su base el enemigo, estaba en un emperador, el nombre de este emperador era Duran, el observaba de alejania arnus en su caballo, él estaba asumido en sus pensamientos en un absoluto silencio, pero su silencio seria interrumpida por una voz de sus soldados, el movería un poco su cabeza y vería a uno de sus soldados en su caballo, vería donde apuntaba su soldado.

\- Avistamos lo que parecen ser exploradores enemigos a dos colinas de distancia.

\- Déjenlos estar, debemos ir a reunirnos con los reyes.

Con eso duran cabalgaría hacia donde estaba su ejército avanzando hacia un campamento donde estaban todos los reyes reunidos, aunque fue una mala idea dejar a 3 exploradores de la marina quedarse a observar.

/Algunas horas más tarde\\\

Ya reunidos todos los reyes, todos en una carpa más grande que las otras, estarían los reyes alrededor de una mesa discutiendo sobre el enemigo, también que no vieron al comandante del ejército imperial, entonces en ese momento entraría un mensajero del ejercito del imperio, se había arrodillado enfrente de todos los reyes.

\- ¿El comandante del ejército Imperial no vendrá?

\- Nuestro ejército Imperial se enfrenta al enemigo en la colina de arnus, El comandante no puede marcharse.

Todos dudaban, pero si eso era cierto, entonces lo dejaron pasar, pero el que dudaba mas era duran, Duran estaba levantado de su asiento, pero se volvería asentar en su asiento aun dudando sobre la palabra del mensajero.

\- No tiene sentido, No vi tantos enemigos en la colina.

\- Señor Duran, el ejército Imperial mantiene al enemigo a raya en nuestro lugar.

\- Ligu.

\- Quisiéramos que sus ejércitos ataquen al enemigo mañana al amanecer.

Todos al escuchar eso, todos pensaban quien estaría al frente primero, aunque uno de los reyes se había levantado de su asiento.

\- Entendido, Mi ejercito irá a la avanzada.

\- No, el mío lo hará.

\- ¡Esperen!, nosotros tomaremos la avanzada esta vez.

Habían pasado algunos minutos de discusión en quien iría a la avanzada, quien atacaría al enemigo primero, con eso el mensajero se iría retirando de la carpa.

\- Nos veremos mañana en la colina de Arnus.

Con eso el mensajero se iría de nuevo al reino con su caballo, todo estaba planeado, la información falsa, todo, esto sería una verdadera masacre en el amanecer.

\- Estoy ansioso por que amanezca

\- Mi ejército acabara con ellos.

\- Lamentablemente, mi ejército no puede ir al frente.

\- Hay menos de 10,000 enemigos, Nuestro ejército es de 300,000, ¿Crees que el camino a la gloria está solo en la primera línea de batalla?

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué usted no desea estar al frente?

\- No me gusta esta batalla

\- Jajaja, Ha envejecido, Señor Duran, Jabalí del estado Nativo de Erbe.

El príncipe legi solo se reiría ante lo dicho por el mismo, pero aun que ellos superaban en número al ejército enemigo, no solo importaba cuantos eran, si no la fuerza de las armas que tenían en su poder, en el amanecer, los reyes conocerían las armas de fuego que tenían en su poder el ejército estadounidense… Sera una verdadera masacre.

/Al Amanecer\\\

\- ¡Avancen!

Con eso los reyes con sus ejércitos avanzarían hacia arnus, junto con dragones acompañándolos en el cielo, todos en dirección a la colina, todos muy confiados en que los derrotarían, pero solo estaban caminando hacia una muerte segura, en la tienda del emperador Duran, el mismo emperador estaba saliendo de la carpa y miraría el cielo.

\- ¿Es hora de la batalla?

\- ¡Informe!

El emperador y sus guardias que estaban a sus lados, mirarían uno de sus mensajeros que les iba a informar algo.

\- 10,000 tropas de los ejércitos de Alguna y Mudwan se acercan a la colina, El ejército del principado de Ligu los sigue.

\- ¿Y el ejército Imperial?

\- Pues… No hay un solo soldado imperial cerca de la colina.

\- ¿Qué?

El emperador Duran estaba más que sorprendido ante la noticia, no había ningún soldado imperial con los que iban a batallar, esto era muy extraño, algo no cuadraba en todo esto, puede que el ejército imperial haya perdido la batalla, puede que nisiquieran hayan venido y toda esa información que el mensajero del imperio era falso, todo esto era muy extraño, entonces montaría su caballo y junto con un escuadrón de jinetes de caballo irían a ver.

\- ¿Por qué no está el Ejercito Imperial?

\- No lo sé

\- ¿No habrán...?

Nisiquieran quería mencionarlo, pueden que hayan perdido la batalla, esto era muy extraño pero al avanzar más verían carteles con un idioma extraño, no sabían que decía esos extraños carteles, entonces solo pasaron de largo o los derribaron y los empezarían a pisarlos, un vigía vigilaba los movimientos del ejercito que se acercaban a la colina, era un Rangers que observaba con unos binoculares, al ver que no prestaban atención a los carteles, se quitaría los binoculares, entonces mandaría la señal a todas las fuerzas operativas para que se prepararan para el combate, entonces tripulantes de tanques Abrams M1A2, recargarían el cañón del tanque con balas explosivas que explotarían alrededor unos 5 metro al impactar con el suelo, todos los tanques apuntando hacia donde venia el ejército enemigo, entonces para confirmar que las coordenadas estén exactas, uno de los M1A2 dispararía, los soldados se detendrían al escuchar un sonido muy extraño cada vez se hacía más fuerte, algo se acercaba, cuando de repente un grupo de soldados explotaría, con eso los tanque empezarían a disparar descargando sus cargar explosivas en todo el ejército enemigo.

\- ¡Mis hombres!, ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Con eso el príncipe de lagu explotaría con todos sus hombres igual que los otros 2 reyes y sus hombres, todo era una masacre, nadien sobrevivió.

\- Impactos confirmados, bien hecho Whisky 2-8

\- Copiado base, recargando artillería, corto.

Con eso los tanques empezarían a recargar sus armas, las explosiones alcanzaron a los dragones, al estar volando demasiado bajo del suelo, El emperador Duran observaba desde una pequeña colina todas las explosiones.

\- No… ¿La colina de arnus estallo?

Para confirmar eso, el y su escuadrón de jinetes cabalgarían hacia el lugar de las explosiones, pero al ver que arnus no fue el lugar donde ocurrieron las explosiones, sino en todo el ejército de los 2 reyes y del príncipe, faltaron las caras de sorpresa, uno ya quería vomitar al ver aquella escena, era todo el ejercito muerto en el suelo en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Dónde está el rey de Alguna?, ¿Y el rey de Mudwan?, ¿Dónde está el príncipe Ligu?

El resultado de la primera ofensiva de los reinos aliados, fueron aproximadamente 10,000 muertos, con eso volvieron atacar, los tanques Abrams M1A2 disparaban, el sistema antiaéreo estadounidense M163 VADS disparaba a los dragones en una ráfaga de 10 segundos, cada dragón caía por los disparos del antiaéreo, los soldados pensando que sus escudos los cubrirían de los ataques enemigos, pero no fue así, los disparos de las armas estadounidenses traspasaban los escudos como si no fueran nada, los resultados de la segunda ofensiva de los reinos aliados, fueron aproximadamente 40,000 muertos, con eso el atardecer llegaría, los pocos reyes que estaban con vida, estaban en su campamento, estaban hablando sobre estos 2 ataques fallidos.

\- ¡Tenemos menos de la mitad de los más de 100 mil hombres del reino!, ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

\- ¿Dónde está el ejército Imperial?, ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- No. Ni siquiera el ejército Imperial podría contra ellos, ¿No deberíamos retirarnos?

\- No podemos Huir ahora.

Los reyes estaban sorprendidos y nerviosos ante las palabras del emperador Duran, estaban realmente cagados del miedo, estaban recibiendo la furia de los estados unidos, no debieron subestimarlos, Duran que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, abriría sus ojos y vería el casco totalmente destruido del príncipe Legu.

\- Al menos debemos caer con honor.

\- Pero señor Duran, casi no tenemos fuerzas.

Duran se mantenía en silencio pensando en una estrategia de cómo llegar a la colina y destruir al enemigo, entonces pensó en algo.

\- Quizás un asalto nocturno.

/Algunas horas después\\\

/Noche\\\

\- Esta noche hay luna nueva, Podríamos emboscar al enemigo sin ser detectados.

El contaría su plan aun soldado que estaba a su lado, su ejército avanzaba con cuidado en dirección a arnus, talvez podría funcionar, pero cometieron un error, están luchando contra un país que hasta pueden verlos en la noche.

\- Silencio, Muévanse en silencio.

Todos caminarían en silencio, pensando que esto funcionaria, pero todos se detendrían al ver una fuerte luz en el cielo, parecía casi el mismo sol iluminando, todos estaban sorprendidos ante eso.

\- ¡Qué resplandor!

4 luces iluminando el cielo, con eso todo el ejército estaba expuesto, uno de los deltas había disparado bengalas al cielo y con eso los tanques y todas las unidas tenían tiro al enemigo, Duran al ver a su ejército, supuso que el enemigo los había descubierto.

\- ¡No!

El empezaría a cabalgar entre todos sus soldados con desesperación hacia el frente.

¡Todas las unidades, ataquen!, ¡Caballeros, corran!, ¡Infantería, corran!, ¡Corran!, ¡Corran!

Con eso seguiría cabalgando, todas sus unidades obedecerían, empezarían a correr por detrás de su emperador para atacar, el ataque nocturno, no funciono, no funciono para nada, al cabalgar, vería 5 luces no resplandeciente, pero eran notables, eran los tanques que habían disparado, los proyectiles, chocarían contra la infantería, explotando, pero entre el humo saldría Duran sin parar de cabalgar.

\- ¡Avancen!, ¡corran!

Seguirían cabalgando con desesperación hacia arnus para atacar, pensando que sus supuestos magos ya se les había terminado su magia, pero sabía que no debía subestimarlos, entonces soldados, pudieron avanzar.

\- ¡Síganme!

Los deltas no paraban de lanzar las bengalas, pero también algunos deltas estaban listos para combatir, cuando duran seguía cabalgando, no pudo frenar a tiempo cuando llego a unos alambres de púas, con eso el caballo había frenado bruscamente, pero igual se había quedado atrapado entre los alambres de púas, Duran había salido volando hacia adelante y caería al suelo.

\- ¡Señor Duran!, ¡Vamos en camino!

\- ¡Escudos al frente!

Los soldados habían quitado algunos alambres para pasar, los escuderos se pusieron enfrente de Duran para protegerlo de cualquier ataque, soldados ayudarían a Duran a levantarse, Duran estaba enojado, no debieron ir por él, entonces empujaría uno.

\- ¡Huyan!, ¡Huyan todos!

Con eso soldados rangers y marines ocultos en mini trincheras aposesionados en el suelo con Ametralladoras ligera M249, entonces empezarían a disparar en una ráfaga de disparo de 3 segundos máximo, cada disparo iba hacia los escuderos y soldados que estaban un poco lejos, los disparos atravesaron los escudos como si no fueran nada, los escuderos caían muerto, cada soldado caía muerto por los disparos, Duran que se mantenía mirando como caían muertos sus soldados enfrente de sus ojos, entonces verían donde provenían, vería una inimaginable cantidad de ráfagas, una de las balas chocaría con la parte de la mejilla de su casco, los rangers y marines sin parar de disparar igual que los tanques, era toda una masacre, todos muertos, pareciera que el único en pie era Dura, Duran que caminaba entre los cadáveres de sus soldados y soldados de otros reinos, se detendría y vería en el suelo un arco y una flecha, se agacharía y tomarían ambas cosas, pondría la flecha en el arcos, apuntaría y lanzaría la flecha al cielo, la flecha llegaría enfrente de uno de los rangers, con eso verían quien la lanzo, entonces los tanques apuntarían hacia quien lanzo la flecha.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Duran había agachado la mirada, con eso soltaría el arco, todos los esfuerzos para intentar llegar a la colina, solo llevo la perdición de todos esos hombres, entonces Duran solo empezaría a reír como un loco.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Había perdido la cabeza, ya no podía hacer nada, solo se había puesto a reír como loco, los disparos de los tanques estaban más cerca de Duran, entonces uno de los disparos le había alcanzado, su brazo izquierdo y su pierna izquierda habían desaparecido por la explosión, con eso todas las unidades dejaron de disparar.

\- Confirmación de área, cambio.

\- Todos los enemigos acabados, cambio.

\- Bien, equipos delta harán revisión de campo al amanecer, cambio.

\- Copiado base, lo mantendremos informado, corto.

Uno de los marines había confirmado la derrota de todos los enemigos, pero no muy lejos vería un aún vivo, pero tenían una bandera blanca, con unos binoculares vería el movimiento de ese grupo, vería lo que, hacia ese grupo, solo se estaban llevando a alguien, entonces el marine denegó el fuego hacia los enemigos que estaban ahí, entonces el grupo se iría con el emperador Duran de ese campo de batalla.

\- Deberíamos de reportarlo, cambio.

\- No… No creo que puedan hacer nada por el momento, cambio.

\- Entiendo, creo que te debo una cerveza, cambio.

\- De seguro que si amigo mío, hehehe.

/Ya al amanecer\\\

Como fue informado, fuerzas delta estaban en el campo de batalla registrando las bajas del enemigo, Frost quien revisaba el campo, vería en el suelo la mitad de un arco, entonces se agacharía y lo tomaría, también que vería en el cielo un montón de buitres alrededor de los cuerpos sin vida del enemigo.

\- Escuche que han muerto casi 60,000 enemigos.

Frost movería su cabeza, vería un soldado delta aun lado de él, entonces volvería su mirada al arco, tenia la curiosidad contra quien estuvieron luchando.

\- También fueron 60,000 New York, 120,000 en total.

\- ¿Le preocupa el enemigo?

\- Piénselo, 120,000, ¿Qué clase de país estamos luchando?

Diría botando el arco aun lado del, entonces empezaría a caminar hacia otro lado siendo seguido por el soldado, aunque noto por la mirada de ese soldado, era un novato, aunque por suerte fue entrenados por delta para que no este traumatizado por esta masacre.

/En la ciudad del imperio\\\

\- Su Majestad, calculamos más de 100,000 bajas en total entre todas las naciones, Los ejércitos derrotados regresan a casa sin un líder.

Hablaría un fiel sirviente hacia el emperador sobre la información de como todos los ejércitos aliados habían perdido ante el enemigo en arnus, el emperador estaba sentado en su trono escuchando todo, entonces asentiría.

\- Todo va según el plan, Nuestros países vecinos ya no amenazarán al imperio.

Estaba aliviado de que el enemigo haya eliminado las molestias que amenazaban al imperio, el emperador tenia los ojos cerrados por unos momentos, los abriría y vería a su informante.

\- Quemen todo pueblo y aldea desde Arnus hasta la ciudad Imperial, Envenenen sus pozos y tomen su comida y ganado, eso detendrá a cualquier ejército y los dejará vulnerables.

\- Tácticas de tierra quemada, Me preocupa la pérdida del cobro de impuestos y los desertores.

\- ¿Desertores?

\- Hay mociones dentro del senado… para pedirle que se retire, empezando por el duque Kurzel.

Hablaría con preocupación de cómo lo tomaría su emperador, aunque la táctica de tierra quemada era una buena idea, aunque podrían sufrir pérdidas, pero escucharía la risa del emperador que parecía feliz.

\- Es una buena oportunidad para encargarme de todo el senado, Ordenemos al consejo que los investigue.

\- ¡Majestad!

Con eso su conversación seria interrumpida, en la entrada a la sala donde estaba el trono, había entrado una mujer, ella tenia una figura bastante bonita si se podría decir, cabello y ojos de color rojo, de estatura mediana, ella vestía una armadura femenina y su cabello estaba atado, también tener una diademada y pendientes, ella era la princesa piña co lada, hija del emperador Molt también comandante de los caballeros de las rosas, ella caminaba hacia su padre con seriedad.

\- Hija mía, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Es sobre Arnus.

El informante estaba en silencio, tenia curiosidad del porque quería saber sobre Arnus.

\- El Ejército Aliado fue vencido miserablemente, Entiendo que el suelo sagrado el imperio, la colina de Arnus, esta ocupada por fuerzas enemigas, ¿Qué está haciendo en un momento como este?

\- Aprovecharemos cualquier oportunidad para recuperar la colina.

\- ¡Que conformista!, ¡Eso no nos ayudara a detener la invasión!

\- Pinya, tienes razón, Pero ignoramos muchos sobre el enemigo que ocupa la colina de Arnus, esto es perfecto, ¿Puedo pedirte que tu Orden los espíe?

\- ¿Yo?, ¿Con mi orden?

Pinya preguntaba mas que sorprendida, ella y su orden investigar al enemigo en arnus y combatirlo si era necesario, no tenía palabras.

\- Así es, Asumiendo que tu Orden sea algo más que tus juguetes.

La princesa se sorprendido mas con lo que dijo su padre, estaba molesta al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, pero se mantuvo tranquila y con eso se arrodillaría ante su padre.

\- Entiendo, su Majestad.

/Estados unidos\\\

/Casa blanca\\\

\- Como están nuestras fuerzas del otro lado del portal.

\- Estaban en combate hace algunos minutos ante, pero el ejercito confirmo la derrota del enemigo.

\- Eso se merecían, no debieron pisar suelo estadounidense, ahora sentirán la furia de toda nuestra nación.

El presidente de los estados unidos hablaba con su secretario, ya vivió una guerra antes, pero esta amenaza se atrevió interrumpir esta paz, esto no se iba aquedar así.

\- la cantidad de muertos son de unos 300,000, ningún herido entre los nuestros.

\- Bien, quiero que mande exploradores por toda la región especial, necesitamos como comunicarnos y saber su idioma, porque eso nos ayudara para sacarle información a los prisioneros.

\- entendido, me comunicare con el general para que le informe al comandante de la región especial.

\- entendido, también podría mandar esta carta, parece que es de nuestros amigos los rusos, la hija de Vorshevsky, Parece que su hija le puso ojos a uno de nuestros soldados.

\- Talvez a uno de los Delta, Alena fue rescata por los Delta, pero los que estaban asignados para esa misión murieron, solo quedo un tan Derek Frost Westbrook, talvez la carta sea para él.

\- Puede ser, pero igual, solo mándaselo.

\- entendido señor presidente, tardará un poco, pero será enviado.

Con eso el secretario del presidente se retiraría, mientras el presidente se mantenía pensativo en su asiento, vería atravez de la ventana su patio, tenia algunas dudas sobre si empezar una guerra contra este enemigo o hacer la paz.

\- "Talvez… no todo tenga que ser una batalla sangrienta, creo que se debemos hacer la paz contra este enemigo, aunque si se reúsan… conocerán el poder de un estadounidense.

/Región especial-Arnus\\\

/Base Principal estadounidense\\\

\- Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos investigar a la gente, la industria, la religión y la política de esta región.

Hablaría el general a cargo de las misiones y también del registro de toda la base, ese puesto de mando estaba en una tienda de acampar, soldados escribiendo todo sobre el lugar en las computadoras, también que Frost estaba enfrente del escritorio del general.

\- Ya veo, ¿quiere que yo vaya a investigar?

\- es correcto, pero no iras solo, Primero formaremos seis equipos de reconocimiento avanzado, tu misión será comandar tu equipo por toda la región especial, contacta con la gente de tu área y determina su naturaleza, De ser posible, forma relaciones amistosas con ellos.

\- Esta bien, aunque los deltas, no esta en su reglamento hacer este tipo misiones, la cumpliré de igual manera.

-Bien.

Aunque en parte Frost tenia razón, los deltas no estaban para este tipo de misión, aunque ordenes eran ordenes, entonces el general se levantaría de su asiento y vería a Frost un poco serio.

\- Capitán Derek Frost Westbrook, Estará al mando del equipo Metal 0-1 en el tercer equipo de exploración.

Frost quien se mantenía en silencio solo asentiría, comandar el equipo Metal 0-1, era algo nuevo, pero no fallaría, el tomaría el mando donde estuvo una vez dentro, esto lo haría por Sadman quien descanse en paz en el otro mundo, pero necesitaba los nombres de los nuevos integrantes, cuando se le dio permiso para retirarse, el salió con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, esperaba que no fueran tanto, solo 3 bastarían para formar el equipo 0-1.

/Algunos minutos después\\\

\- ¡Formados!

\- ¡Tercer equipo de reconocimiento, reportándose!

Todos los soldados quienes eran de la Delta Force del equipo Metal 0-1, quien estaba al mando mientras el capitán no este, era un sargento, el sargento primero estaba firme igual que el resto, pero estaba dando un saludo militar al capitán Frost.

\- ¡Equipo descanse!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡Preséntense!

\- ¡Sargento Primero!, ¡Borkin!

Con eso el sargento primero se presentaría ante el capitán Frost, el sargento era un poco viejo, pero eso no me importaba, el llevaba como siempre el traje de los deltas, su cabello era de un color castaño, igual que sus cejas, sus ojos eran de un color avellana, entonces miro quien era el siguiente en presentarse.

\- ¡Sargento segundo!, ¡David!

Con eso el sargento segundo se presentaría ante el capitán con un saludo militar, su cabello era de un color avellana, igual que sus cejas, sus ojos eran de un color verde, pero en su cuello traía un collar, talvez con la foto de una novia o de su hijo, no lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia.

\- ¡Soldado Eric reportándose señor!

Frost identifico al soldado de la otra vez cuando fueron a inspeccionar el área, el tenía el cabello negro, igual que sus cejas, él tenía los ojos de color negro, un color natural.

\- ¡Cabo Rogers reportándose señor!

Con eso el cabo se presentaría al capitán, la tenía el cabello rubio natural y sus ojos eran de un color azul, lo había visto antes, en el vehículo cuando íbamos entrando al portal.

\- ¡Sargenta primero Emma reportándose!

Con eso se presentaría la 2 al mando si es que el capitán y el sargento no estaba, era una mujer, tenía el cabello de color castaño y corto, su color de ojos era el mismo color de su cabello, era alguien hermosa, pero Frost no estaba interesado en eso.

\- ¡Soldado Mark reportándose!

Otro novato entre los deltas se había presentado, él tenía el color de cabello negro, él tenía sus ojos de un color verdoso claro, en su cuello también había un collar y en su dedo estaba un anillo de compromiso, era casado, solo esperaba cuando terminemos aquí, el pueda volver a casa.

\- ¡Cabo Ronald reportándose!

Otro cabo se había presentado ante el capitán, a diferencia de todos, esta tenía el cabello bastante corto, asta pareciera que estuviera calvo, no sabría qué color de cabello, pero no le importaba, pero talvez sea negro, sus ojos eran de un color avellana.

\- ¡Sargenta primero sophia reportándose!

Otro sargento se reportaba ante el capitán Frost, su cabello era largo y de un color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, también era una mujer muy hermosa, pero tampoco estaba interesado, en su mente se preguntaba, quien entreno y asigno los rangos.

\- ¡Soldado Ethan reportándose señor!

Con eso otro novato se presentaba ante el capitán, se veía serio, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba nervioso, su cabello era de un color avellana, igual que sus ojos, el era un poco mas grande que los demás, pero tampoco era tan importante.

\- ¡Sargento segundo Liam reportándose señor!

Con eso otro sargento segundo se reportaría, en sus ojos se veía la tranquilidad en la que el estaba, su cabello en ciertas partes era rojo, pero en todo el cabello era azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color amarrillo.

\- ¡Cabo Noah reportándose señor!

Con eso otro cabo se presentaba, igual como el ultimo en presentarse, este realmente se veía serio, pero en solo esta situación, su cabello de color café, sus ojos de igual color que su cabello, con eso serian todos los integrantes del equipo Metal 0-1, siendo 12 en total, más con más Frost.

\- Bien, ya saben qué hacer, ¡súbanse a los vehículos ya!

\- ¡Si señor!

Con eso todos los integrantes del equipo Metal 0-1 se subirían a los vehículos, el vehículo Mhombe 4 quien dirigiría a los otros 2 vehículos serian, Erik quien conduciría, Frost quien iría en el asiento del copiloto y en la parte de atrás estarían el sargento segundo David y la sargenta primera sophia, en el segundo vehículo que era un Humvee con una torreta Browning M2 estaría, el cabo Noah conduciendo, también el sargento segundo Liam quien iría de copiloto y en la M2 estaría el soldado Ethan y el sargento primero Borkin estaría en los asientos de atrás, el ultimo vehículo que igual un Humvee pero sin armamento quien estarían era, el cabo Ronald el conduciría, la sargenta primera Emma quien iría de copiloto, el cabo Rogers quien estaría en los asientos de atrás y también el soldado Mark estaría en los asientos de atrás, con eso los 3 vehículos empezarían avanzar, saldrían de la base y empezarían a explorar mas allá, todos con mirada tranquilas, aunque todo tenían la duda, porque el capitán lleva todos esos accesorios que ocultan su rostro, talvez se lo preguntarían más tarde.

/Algunos minutos después\\\

/Pueblo de coda\\\

Los vehículos pararían en un pueblo llamado coda, todos pensarían como entrar pacíficamente, entonces sophia iría hacer el primer contacto amigable con los lugareños, Frost quien se mantenía escondido en unos arbustos para cubrirla por si había peligro, sophia al asomarse en la entrada, vería una pequeña niña que se había abierto la puerta para asomarse, sophia solo sonrió amigablemente, la niña solo estaba quieta en la puerta mirando a sophia quien le sonreía, su madre había salido para que su hija entrada, pero al salir vería a sophia con algo de miedo, pero al ver las reacciones de la madre, ella solo saludaría amigablemente, con eso haría la señal para que todos puedan salir de su escondite, Frost saldría de los arbustos con algunas hojas en su cabeza, pero solo haría un saludo pequeño, entonces después un rato todos los del pueblo de coda saldrían de sus casas para ver a los a los recién llegados, entonces Frost le contaría un poco de dónde venían y también que le dieran un poco de información, aun que costo un poco para que entendieran lo que dijo Frost, entonces el alcalde del pueblo de coda le daría un libro, ahí tenían las palabras en el idioma de ese mundo, aunque demoraría bastante en tener en claro el idioma, también que el alcalde le daría un poco de información de los pueblos mas adelante, entonces el equipo se iría de coda ya cumpliendo parte de la misión, hacer contacto amigable.

\- El cielo es muy azul, si que es otro mundo.

\- Libre de la contaminación, es bueno ver todo limpio, aun que talvez esta sea una alternativa por si el mundo esta en un caos, talvez puedan vivir aquí.

\- En algunas partes de los estados unidos ay partes así.

\- Esperaba que hubiera dragones y hadas volando por ahí, Hasta ahora solo hemos visto humanos, Qué decepción.

Todos menos Frost le caían una gota de sudor al estilo anime asta las palabras del soldado Erik quien conducía, aunque Sophia noto que Frost estaba muy callado, entonces lo miraría a él.

\- ¿Le sucede algo capitán?

\- No… estoy bien no te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Por qué no hemos visto ninguna chica con orejas de gato?

Ahora Frost si le estaba corriendo una gota de sudor al estilo anime por las palabras del soldado Erik, como entro a las fuerzas delta con actitud, pero no le importo.

\- Capitán… Quisiera preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede sargenta Sophia?

\- ¿Por qué lleva todos esos accesorios que le cubren la cara?

\- Si yo también quisiera saber eso capitán.

\- Yo también.

\- ¡Yo también!

Con eso Emma hablaría por la radio, ya que estaba encendida, todos querían del saber del porque tenía esos accesorios, también ya que seria un largo viaje, Frost quien se mantenía en silencio, observaba por la ventana, pensando por algunos minutos, daría un pequeño respiro.

\- Esta bien… Quien estuvo presente hace 3 años.

Al escuchar eso, todos supusieron a que se refería el capitán, la mayoría estuvo en la guerra contra la unión soviética, pero solo en territorio estado unidense, pero los que eran novatos solo observaron desde la televisión la guerra.

\- Lo uso por diferentes motivos, pero mas lo uso para ocultarme de mi mismo, de que pequeño cuando era un niño huérfano, quien luchaba para proteger lo único que le quedaba de mi familia, eran mis 2 hermanas, luchando para que al menos puedan comer, igual para que no sientan Frio por la noches, entonces utilice un cubrebocas para ocultar parte de mi rostro, para que ese niño en mi no vea quien le haya quitado vidas a incontables de personas que querían aprovecharse de él y mis hermanas.

Todos estaban en un completo silencio escuchando las palabras de Frost, el capitán levantaría su mano asta estar cerca de su rostro, lo cerraría con fuerza.

\- Sin esto, solo soy una persona quien su prioridad es cuidar sus hermanas asta el final, asta dar su vida pero sin matar, pero utilizarlo, soy un asesino completo, mato sin piedad, sin resentimientos, sin emociones, sin nada, solo matar, pero aun con mi prioridad de cuidar mis hermanas, también que prometí en quien yo estaba bajo sus ordenes antes, que no abandonaría lo que soy, si es necesario dar la vida por quien sea, sin importar la raza, el escuadrón, también que mataría al quien dañara a las personas importante en mi vida.

Todos escuchaban las Frías palabras de Frost, todos estaban sorprendidos, alguien que se preocupa y da su vida a quienes le importa, eso algo que respetarían, también que las mujeres del grupo sentirían algo, pero solo lo ignorarían, aunque se sentían raras al sentir eso, el silencio reino entre todos, pero Sophia sonrió.

\- Capitán, no se sienta solo, nosotros estaremos con usted hasta el final.

\- Sophia…

\- Sophia tiene razón, nosotros estaremos a su mando hasta el final.

\- Si es necesario, moriremos a su lado capitán.

Todos hablarían todos con sonrisas, igual que los demás por radio, Frost quien se mantenía en silencio no pudo sentirse mas que tranquilo, pero asentiría.

\- Gracias… Chicos.

Con eso sonrisas y conversaciones entre todos se empezaría a general, también para pasar el tiempo mientras continuaban conduciendo.

/Algunas Horas después\\\

Fue un largo viaje, se estaba haciendo tarde, al menos tenían un mapa, Frost se mantenía leyendo el libro que el alcalde le dio, estaba aprendiendo el idioma poco a poco

\- Llevamos las herramientas indicadas para el trabajo, Erik, gira a la derecha en el arroyo y síguelo, Deberíamos llegar al bosque del que hablaba el jefe del pueblo de coda.

\- Entendido.

Con eso el vehículo giraría a la derecha y seguiría el arroyo como indicaba el mapa, Frost seguía leyendo el libro que tenía el idioma de este mundo.

\- Capitán quisiera dar mi opinión.

\- Dilo.

\- Acampemos frente al bosque.

\- concedido.

\- ¿No deberíamos seguir adelante?

\- Si lo hacemos ahora, se hará de noche antes de saber contra qué nos enfrentamos, Además, podríamos asustar a cualquier asentamiento que haya por ahí, aun que tenemos listo para combatir contra el enemigo, no podemos comenzar un enfrentamiento, los deltas solo la terminan, pero nuestra misión es hacer lazos amigables con la gente.

Frost quien hablaba solo se mantenía leyendo el libro rojo con total atención, el idioma era difícil pero ya se acostumbrará, pero todos en los vehículos mirarían una gran cantidad de humo salir, era un incendio.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿mmm?

\- Un incendio.

/Algunos minutos después\\\

Llegarían al bosque donde el anciano les había dicho, pero se habían topado con un gran incendio, todos los soldados se habían bajado de sus vehículos, Frost quien miraba todo el incendio en un absoluto silencio, mientras el sargento segundo David miraba con uno binoculares el incendio.

\- Está ardiendo, está por todos lados.

\- ¿Sera algún fenómeno natural?

\- Más bien es una película de monstruos.

Frost tomaría los binoculares que el sargento segundo David le había entregado, vería el incendio, pero al ver bien, vería un gigantesco dragón de color rojo, escupía fuego en todo el bosque, todos estaban un poco sorprendido ante tal bestia, pensando que solo abrían esos dragones pequeños, pero no, había uno mas grande, todos con miradas serias, pero algunos nerviosos.

\- Capitán Frost, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Mmmmmm… ¿Por el momento, solo manténganse alerta ante cualquier movimiento del Dragon?

\- Entendido capitán.

Un fuerte rugido haría el dragón de fuego, todos tenían sus miradas en el dragón, otros listos para disparar encontra el dragón, también tenían listo la torreta para disparar, pero el dragón solo empezaría alejarse hacia otro lado, terminando de escupir fuego sobre el fuego.

\- Se aleja

\- En coda dijeron que había un asentamiento en ese bosque, ¿cierto?

\- Si… No me diga que…

\- Todas las unidades prepárense, habrá que dejar el campamento para después.

\- Si señor.

Con eso se avecinaba una tormenta, todas las unidades se preparaban cuando el fuego se apagará y terminará de consumir el bosque.

/Al siguiente día\\\

Ya de día, el cielo se había puesto nublado, eso era porque no hace mucho había llovido un poco, cuando el escuadrón entro, solo había un montón de cenizas, cuerpo quemados asta ya no poder, Frost quien caminaba por todo ese lugar totalmente consumido, solo pudo lamentarse de no haber llegado a tiempo, talvez hubieran salvado algo de las personas quienes Vivian aquí, todo el escuadrón estaba en el área, algunos en los vehículos a posicionándolos.

\- El suelo sigue ardiendo.

\- Seria un milagro encontrar supervivientes.

Hablarían Erik y David mientras movían algunos escombros que solo verían personas quemadas, entonces Erik iría donde el capitán para acompañarlo.

\- Eh… Capitán, eso…

\- No lo digas.

David quien rezaba por todos los cadáveres que descansaran en paz en otro mundo, Emma quien revisaba el perímetro y tomaba nota, Frost estaba sentado aborde de un pozo, se había quitado el cubrebocas para beber un poco de agua, al terminar de beber, se volvería a colocar su cubrebocas, sentía lastima por las personas quienes hayan perdido la vida en el incendio, Frost tenia su arma apoyada aun lado de el mientras pensaba un poco.

\- Capitán, Hay 32 estructuras en el asentamiento, solo confirmamos 27 cadáveres, Creo que quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros… Cuando los edificios colapsaron por el fuego.

Informaría Emma asta el capitán Frost, el simplemente daría un ligero suspiro, eran demasiadas vidas que se perdieron en el incendio.

\- Si suponemos que había tres por edificio, habrá al menos cien muertos.

\- Es terrible.

\- Deberíamos informar que los dragones de por aquí pueden atacar los asentamientos.

Hablaría Frost con frialdad, al menos seria una información de utilidad para posibles ataques como el ocurrido ahora, Emma quien vería los vehículos llegar asta donde estaban ellos, vería la torreta Browning M2 que tenía un Humvee equipado.

\- En la batalla de defensa frente al portal, apenas pudimos afectar a los dragones pequeños con balas de 12,7 mm, pero las balas .50 les hicieron daño, aun no podemos garantizar que le afecte a ese dragón de fuego.

\- Son como tanques, Habrá que encontrar los nidos y pensar por dónde aparecerá.

Hablaría mientras movía un poco su brazo, para poder levantarse, pero por accidente su brazo chocaría con un balde de madera que estaba a su lado, cuando cayó, se escuchó un golpe.

\- Escuche un golpe, ¿Qué fue eso?

Frost y Emma se asomarían por el pozo mirando que había golpeado ese balde de madera, Emma encendería una linterna para el fondo de pozo, pero lo que verían los dejaría impresionados, a ambos.

\- Una persona, ¡Tenemos un sobreviviente!

Hablaría Frost, con eso todos se acercarían por el grito de Frost, no podían creerlo, había una sobreviviente, quien será esa persona en el fondo de ese pozo, que nuevas batallas tendrá Frost en este mundo, eso todo se descubrirá en el siguiente episodio.

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien, aquí esta la siguiente parte de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores, también podrían colaborar con sus comentarios, si ven algún error de ortografía, discúlpenme jeje, buenos nos vemos para la próxima… ¡Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Anime y Videojuego relacionados: Gate y Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Aquí pondré algunos personajes inventados y cambiare algunas cosas en la historia de algunos personajes.

-hola: normal

-h-hola: tartamudeo

\- ¡hola!: grito

\- ¿hola?: pregunta

\- "hola": susurro

\- (hola): pensamiento

\- [hola]: Conversación por radio

En el anterior capitulo:

En los estados unidos se abrió inesperadamente un portal hacia otro mundo, tras defenderse del ejército invasor, los estados unidos deciden mandar a al ejército estadounidense por el portal, Frost se convierte en el capitán del tercer equipo de reconocimiento y descubren a un dragón atacando un asentamiento, En el asentamiento parece encontrar a una superviviente.

Capitulo 3: Dragon de fuego ataca

\- Bajando.

Con eso Frost estaría bajando por el pozo con una cuerda que estaba dando el Humvee sin armamento, Frost terminaría de bajar, vería con total atención aquella persona en suelo, entonces al verle el rostro bien,

\- (Una elfa, un momento, es la misma persona quien vi aquella vez)

Hablaría en sus pensamientos, pero no había tiempo en pensar en eso, entonces pondría a la elfa detrás de su espalda, con eso la amarraría en su espalda para que este bien sujetada en su espalda.

\- ¡Súbanme!

\- ¡Suban al capitán, ahora!

Con eso el Humvee retrocedería poco a poco, el capitán Frost y la elfa estarían subiendo, asta ya subir, todos estaban alrededor del pozo mirando quien tenia el capitán en su espalda, al verla bien, todos estaban sorprendidos que quien saco el capitán no era humana, era una elfa, estaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Preparen la asistencia! ¡Rápido!

\- Entendido.

Todos empezarían a moverse, algunos preparar el vehículo Mhombe 4 para que la sobreviviente sea atendida, 2 soldados ayudarían a subir a Frost, también que le ayudarían sacar a la mujer que tenía amarrado detrás de él capitán, con eso todo estaría listo, Frost dejaría a cargo de la atención medica a Emma y Sophia, el resto seguiría buscando mas sobrevivientes por ahí, otros preparando los vehículos.

\- Sus signos vitales están estables, Por lo pronto, quítale la ropa mojada.

Con eso Emma asentiría, buscaría unas tijeras en el maletín de primeros auxilios, encontraría unas tijeras, entonces miraría un poco seria a la elfa.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que cortarla.

Con eso tomaría una parte de la ropa que llevaba la elfa y lo cortaría, Afuera del vehículo estaría Frost quien estaba sentado al borde del pozo, estaba en silencio botando el agua que tenían sus botas, con eso el soldado Erik estaba parado con una sonrisa de felicidad, con estrellas en sus ojos y un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Es una elfa, capitán! ¡Y es rubia!, Es increíble, ¿Verdad? El Área Especial es genial, ¿No?, ¡Sabia que nos esperaban cosas buenas!

\- Pero no está a tu alcance.

\- ¡Que malo capitán!

\- Disculpe.

Con eso Sophia aparecería interrumpiendo en la conversación, Frost sacudiría un poco su bota para después dejarlo aun lado de el para que se secara.

\- ¿Cómo está la chica?

\- Su temperatura está regresando a la normalidad, su vida no corre peligro.

\- Bien, también podrías traer botas nuevas, estas están mojadas, por favor.

**\- **Esta bien, pero, ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Preguntaría Sophia con cierta curiosidad, Frost quien se había quitado su otra bota para botarle el agua que tenía dentro, se quedaría pensando ante su pregunta, miraría su alrededor, entonces daría un suspiro.

\- Destruyeron el asentamiento, dejarla aquí no es una opción, Llevémosla como una refugiada.

\- Sabía que diría algo como eso capitán.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro, aunque por soldado Erik él lo haría por intenciones ocultas, supongo que seria grosero decir eso, porque se trata de una elfa.

Con eso el soldado Erik se reiría con nerviosismo ante las palabras de Sophia, por parte de Frost entendió las palabras de sophia, parece que tendría que cuidar muy bien de las mujeres como la elfa, como el pudo alistarse entre las fuerzas delta, pero bueno no es su problema, con eso Frost sentiría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en eso unas imágenes de breve momento aparecerían en su cabeza, el estaba en una ciudad totalmente destruida, al mismo nivel que en New York, solo que el estaba realmente en New York, los soldados del equipo Metal 0-1, estaban muertos en el suelo, el estaba herido del brazo, su traje un poco destruido, igual que no tenia su casco, su protector de ojos un poco destruido, su cubrebocas estaba un poco intacto, el estaba ante unas fuerzas desconocidas enfrente suyo, todos con escudos iguales a los soldados romanos, solo que estos eran diferentes, con eso un gran dragón que era totalmente hecho de huesos, pero también lanzaría fuego de color verde hacia Frost, el esperaba su fin ante aquel ataque, pero de un momento a otro, la misma elfa que había rescatado del pozo se había puesto enfrente de él dándole la espalda, como si tratara de defenderlo, con eso un gran brillo aparecería, el brillo desaparecería y lo primero que vería, serian las caras de los preocupados soldados mirándolos, se levantaría, Sophia estaba apunto de quitarle el casco, pero no pudo al ver que Frost se había despertado, por suerte, aunque todos querían ver el rostro de Frost, aunque dejaron eso de lado y solo se tranquilizaron por que el capitán se había despertado.

\- Capitán ¿está bien?

\- Si… ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Se desmayo, pero parece que está bien, vamos capitán debemos irnos.

\- De acuerdo

Frost se levantaría del suelo, siendo ayudado por Sophia y Erik, con eso caminaría hacia los vehículos con la ayuda de Erik y Sophia, al llegar se subiría en el asiento del copiloto, con eso todos se subirían a los vehículos correspondientes y se irían del asentamiento destruido, el viaje todos estaban en dirección a la base.

\- Ahora regresaremos a la estación Arnus pasando por el pueblo de coda.

\- Capitán.

\- ¿Que sucede soldado Erik?

\- No nos toparemos con un dragón antes de encontrar a una chica-gato ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Bueno solo preguntaba.

\- No se como responder eso soldado Erik, pero creo que mi respuesta puede ser un talvez.

\- Bueno, como sea capitán, aunque no dejare de soñar.

\- Bueno…

Con eso Frost se mantendría callado en todo el viaje hacia el pueblo de coda, tenia varios pensamientos sobre las breves imágenes que estaban en su cabeza, ¿significaran algo?, no sabia pero dejo de pensar en eso, ya estaban llegando a la entrada de coda, cuanto tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos, pero dejo eso de lado, al llegar a la entrada, con eso algunos se bajarían, otros estarían en los vehículos, el alcalde quien estaba afuera hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas verían los vehículos de los soldados de ayer, con eso verían al mismo soldado de ayer.

\- alcalde, ¿tiene unos minutos?

\- Eh, si claro, ¿que se les ofrece?

Frost empezaría a conversar sobre el tema del dragón en el idioma de la región especial, pero en algunas palabras se trababa o simplemente se las saltaba, solo estaba hablando hasta donde podía, también que les mostraría un dibujo que hizo uno de los soldados del dragón quemando un pueblo.

\- Un dragón de fuego.

\- No

\- No puede ser

\- También pudimos rescatar una sobreviviente, una chica, una elfa del asentamiento.

Con eso Frost caminaría hacia el Mhombe 4, abriría las puertas de atrás y con eso mostraría a la chica en una camilla en el suelo con una manta que la cubría por completo y dejaba rostro al descubierto, el alcalde al verla, solo pudo sentir lastima.

\- ¿Solo a esta jovencita?

\- Si… el asentamiento es historia, solo quedo ella.

\- Qué tragedia.

\- Ustedes podrían, ¿ayudarla y cuidarla de ella?

El alcalde negó con sus ojos, pondría sus manos detrás de su espalda, caminaría alejándose del vehículo, abriría sus ojos y miraría todo el pueblo de coda, junto con eso un mensajero correría a los pueblos vecinos para advertirles sobre el dragón de fuego.

\- No podemos, las costumbres de los elfos son diferentes a los de los humanos, tendrían que dejarlo en otro asentamiento elfo, además, nosotros también tenemos que huir de aquí.

\- ¿Abandonaran el pueblo?

\- Si, si un dragón de fuego ya probo la carne humana y elfo, seguirá atacando a los demás pueblos sin parar.

\- Entiendo.

Frost se alejaría del alcalde, con eso se pondría firme ante todos sus soldados, que estaban haciendo revisión de los vehículos.

\- Soldados, escuchen bien porque no lo voy a repetir, tenemos una nueva misión, ayudaremos a estas personas a evacuar el pueblo, los ayudaremos en todo momento en la evacuación, quiero que cada uno de ustedes este preparado para defender la caravana, Sargento primero Borkin comunique con la base sobre que estamos ayudando evacuar un pueblo que esta al Noroeste de la base, ¡vamos muévanse!

\- ¡Entendido

Todos obedecerían las órdenes de Frost, cada uno empezaría ayudar en la evacuación, el sargento primero Borkin se estaría comunicando con la base sobre lo que estarían haciendo en estos momentos.

/En otra zona cerca del pueblo de coda\\\

En un lugar cerca de coda, había una casa que estaba muy adentro del bosque y que también que estaba al lado de una cascada, los animales Vivian en paz en aquel lugar, también que en esa casa Vivian 2 personas, eran maestro y alumna, era la casa del hechicero cato y el nombre de su alumna era Lelei la lelena, ambos estaban tranquilo en la casa, pero al recibir la noticia sobre el dragón de fuego y que el pueblo de coda estaban evacuando, no tuvieron de otra que también evacuar con los del pueblo, aunque tenían un problema.

\- Maestro, no es posible cargar algo más.

\- Lelei, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Preguntaría desde la ventana cato hacia su alumna Lelei, ya que tenia mas cosas que cargar a la carreta, como los libros y mas libros, entonces Lelei caminaría hacia el carruaje para después tomar 2 pequeños sacos de color blanco

\- Dejar atrás las semillas Koum y las peras Lokde es lo más eficiente.

Lelei caminaría con los 2 sacos pequeños de color blanco hacia cato quien lo esperaba afuera de la puerta, con eso se lo entregaría a cato, el las tomaría con cuidado.

\- MMM, esto no es bueno, No debería haber por aquí actividad alguna de un dragón de fuego hasta dentro de 50 años, ¿Por qué ahora…?

Hablaría con cierta curiosidad ante la repentina aparición del dragón de fuego, el dejaría los 2 sacos pequeños en una mesita, tomaría su bastón y saldría de la casa, pero sin antes cerrar la puerta.

\- Listo maestro, por favor monte.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡No soy lo suficientemente pedófilo para querer montarte!, por otro lado, tu hermana con esas curvas…

Hablaría el maestro pevertidamente mientras se imaginaba la hermana mayor de Lelei con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, por el otro lado, Lelei lo miraba con cierta molestia y fastidiada por sus pensamientos pervertidos, entonces se bajaría del carruaje y con su magia lanzaría bolas de aire no letales hacia cato, una le llegaría a la cara, el reaccionaria y con sus brazos se cubriría de las demás bolas de aire.

\- ¡Oye alto! ¡La magia es un arte sagrado no abuses de el!

Lelei dejaría de lanzar las bolas de aire no letales, pero no faltaba la cara de cansancio y un poco adolorido por aquellas bolas de aire.

\- ¡Muy bien muy bien, no me apresures!, No entiendes como lidiar con una broma

\- Una broma, en especial una sexual, puede causar fricciones en las relaciones humanas, como adulto, debería darse cuenta de esto.

\- …Estoy cansado, no me gusta envejecer…

\- No se preocupe… el maestro es mas resistente que una cucaracha.

\- Pero que aprendiz tan ruda eres tú…

\- Gracias por sus enseñanzas…

Con eso la situación se había calmado, Lelei volvería a subir al carruaje, también cato un poco más tranquilo, aun que, con un pequeño dolor en su rostro por aquellos ataques, entonces Lelei movería las cuerdas para que el burro se empezara a mover, pero había un problema.

\- …Parece que el carruaje está muy pesado…

\- Usted dijo que lo cargara de todos modos.

\- N-No hay de que preocuparse, ¡Somos magos! ¡No necesitamos caminar como un simple humano!

\- La magia es un arte sagrado… no abuses de él.

\- Eh…

Cato miraría hacia otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y estaba realmente nervioso, se había olvidado por completo que el mismo había dicho eso, entonces bajaría la mirada apenado, Lelei que tenia una cara de fastidio por su maestro quien era un poco torpe.

\- Yo, lo siento.

\- Esta bien, Se cómo es el maestro.

/Algunos minutos después\\\

La evacuación se estaba llevando a cabo, las fuerzas deltas estaban ayudando en lo que podían, los vehículos de los deltas estaban adelante como guías de la caravana, también que soldados caminarían a los lados de la caravana, pero por el momento tenían un problema en estos momentos, el tiempo y también que unos de los carruajes se volcó por que su eje se rompió y bloqueaba el camino, en ese momento llegarían cato y Lelei, pero se detendría en el final de la fila de varios carruajes esperando impacientes, cato vería en una de las casas que estaban al lado de su carruaje, una mujer que estaba cargando provisiones a su carruaje.

\- Una chica sabia, Todos deben paecerte unos tontos.

\- Es natural para un humano el huir de un dragón para salvar su vida, además de empacar tantos suministros como le sea posible.

\- Natural para un humano podría significar estupidez, ¿o no?

\- ….

Lelei solo se mantuvo callado con total calma, también vería las demás personas empacar sus cosas en los carruajes, pero notarían que ninguno de los carruajes delante de ellos no se movía en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Oh, el sabio Cato y Lelei, perdón por los problemas, un carruaje sobrecargado rompió su eje y está Bloqueando el camino.

Explicaría un ciudadano del pueblo hacia el sabio Cato, era un gran problema, justo en estos momentos de crisis, pero Lelei escucharía unas voces detrás un poco alejado de su carruaje.

\- ¡Vamos vamos, muévanse tenemos que estar listos para salir y proteger la caravana!

\- ¡Capitán Frost, por favor consiga una solicitud de apoyo del jefe de la villa!

\- De acuerdo, sophia ve al frente para revisar si hay heridos, David acompáñala.

\- entendido.

Lelei miraría atrás, vería el grupo de las fuerzas delta, mas a Frost dando las ordenes de los sargentos que obedecerían y correrían hacia el frente donde estaba el accidente.

\- (Lenguaje desconocido, ropaje extraño, nunca antes visto, tienen un símbolo en su pecho, también en su brazo izquierdo, parece una bandera, también hay mujeres, son soldados, soldados no imperiales, ¿Quiénes serán?)

\- Vamos muévanse, estamos en la hora pico.

\- (No visten ninguna armadura, ¿es alguna legión que no conozco?, un grupo militar no afilado al imperio o la legión de algún lord)

\- ¿Sucede algo Lelei?

\- Maestro, Iré a dar un vistazo.

Lelei se bajaría del carruaje y correría hacia el frente donde iban los soldados, al llegar vería unos soldados que bloqueaban el paso hacia donde estaba el carruaje enfrente, pero ella pasaría con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Oye vuelve aquí, es peligro!

El cabo Rogers intentaría que ella no siga caminando y vuelva, pero fue inútil, Lelei se fue a revisar a la niña que estaba en el suelo mal herida.

\- (Esta chica está en la condición más grave)

Diría en sus pensamientos, pero vería una de las mujeres que eran soldado y vería que ella le estaba haciendo revisión por todo su cuerpo.

\- (También hay médicos)

\- Lelei, ¿Dónde está el sabio Cato?

\- Uh… jefe, el maestro está en el carruaje de ahí atrás.

\- Capitán Frost, posible conmoción y un hueso roto.

\- Entiendo, prepara una camilla, atiéndela lo más rápido que puedas sargenta primera sophia

Ordenaría Frost, Sophia asentaría ante las ordenes de Frost, pero uno de los ciudadanos del pueblo se daría cuenta de algo, verían el caballo levantarse con desesperación, pareciera que se volvió loco, estaba levantado en 2 patas y las otras 2 las estaría moviendo y Lelei estaba cerca del caballo, parecía que la iba atacar con sus patas.

\- ¡Lelei!, ¡Cuidado!

Pero Lelei al ver que el caballo estaba apunto de atacar, 3 sonidos fuertes se escucharon, en caballo seria disparado por David quien reacciono a tiempo, había matado al caballo salvando a Lelei, el alcalde quien se acercaba a Lelei para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lelei, ¿estás bien?

\- "Estas personas… ¿Me salvaron?"

Hablaría en voz baja mirando a los soldados quienes les había salvado, algo que nunca antes había visto en uno, Sophia estaba aliviada de que nadien mas saliera herido, Frost se mantuvo neutral y David había bajado el arma con que él había disparado, tampoco faltaron las caras de sorpresa que tenían los pueblerinos, hacer tal cosa como salvar a una persona y también que tenga aquel armamento extraño.

/En otro lugar\\\

/Noche\\\

En una zona rocosa, donde los bandidos estaban haciendo de las suyas con un grupo en un carruaje, empezaron a robar todo, matar a los hombres y violarse a las mujeres que estaban en el carruaje, donde los ladrones habían atacado, era de noche, pero de igual manera supieron sobre la evacuación de koda, la verían como una oportunidad de robarles, matar a los hombres y violarse a las mujeres, los ladrones que eran 6 en total, todos alrededor de una fogata comiendo otro no.

\- Villa koda, la que esta huyendo del dragón, hehehe, es un rebaño de ovejas.

\- ¿No estamos cortos de gente?

\- Reuniremos mas hombres, es un gran trabajo, asaltar villas y pueblos, Incluso podríamos desterrar al lord.

\- ¿Qué tal eso, jefe?

\- De líder bandido a lord… Nada mal.

Pero al terminar de decir eso el líder de los bandidos, de un momento a otro su cabeza se le había caído, no falto el chorro de sangre que salió del decapitado, las caras de sorpresa no faltaron, todos se habían levantado del suelo, tomando sus espadas, verían enfrente de ellos una niña, tenia un poco de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, pero ella con una sonrisa llevaría uno de sus dedos a su mejilla izquierda, tocaría la sangre que estaba en su mejilla, llevaría sus dedo con sangre a su boca y lamería un poco su dedo lamiendo la sangre riendo en voz baja, en su mano tendría una enorme hacha, todos estaban aterrados sin saber quién era ella.

\- Caballeros gracias, Por la caridad de su vida esta noche, Por este medio yo expreso mi gratitud en nombre de mi maestro, Dios ha puesto sus ojos en ustedes y ha enviado una invitación.

\- ¡¿Quién, Quien mierda eres tú?!

\- ¿Yo?

Preguntaría la recién llegada, parecía que no la conocían, pero solo sonrió, pondría el mango del hacha en su hombro derecho.

\- Yo soy Rory Mercury, Apóstol de Emroy, El dios de la muerte.

Se presentaría la recién llegada, Rory Mercury una de los 12 apóstoles de Emroy, el dios de la muerte, las caras de miedo y sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, estaban cagados del miedo completamente, enfrentarla sería imposible.

\- …No hay duda de que eras ropas son del templo de Emroy.

\- U-Una de los doce apóstoles, Rory la segadora

\- ¡Corran!

Todos los bandidos empezarían a correr por sus vidas, Rory quien se mantenía mirando como corrían los bandidos, solo mantenía aquella sonrisa, esto solo le hacia mas divertido a Rory, entonces de una velocidad inhumana estaría al lado de un bandido con su hacha en sus manos preparada para atacarlo.

\- No, No, Ustedes no deben correr.

\- ¡Que!

Rory movería su hacha y le cortaría la mitad del rostro aun bandido, mataría a cada bandido que estaba en su camino, se estaría acercando lentamente aun bandido que estaba tirado en el suelo cagado del miedo retrocediendo.

\- Un dios dijo una vez, Todo hombre debe morir eventualmente, Así que ustedes simplemente no pueden… Escapar.

/Un poco alejado de la masacre\\\

Un bandido pudo escapar de Rory, tuvo suerte, aunque aun estaba cagado del miedo, como un apóstol de Emroy llego aquí, era realmente un poco extraño, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, pero aún no se podía quitar eso de la mente.

\- ¿Qué esta… haciendo aquí… Un apóstol de Emroy?

Preguntaría aun cagado del miedo por decir eso, pero en eso al correr tanto, no vería por donde iba, se caería en un charco de lodo, se levantaría lentamente con una cara de molestia.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡Pero que mierda hice…!

\- Bueno ¿No disfrutaste de toda la diversión, asesinando y violando con los otros hombres?

\- Ehh

No pudo mirar atrás, pero en todo su cuerpo sentiría un horrible dolor, supuso que fue la apóstol, Rory se estaba divirtiendo ante el sufrimiento del hombre.

\- Yo aun… no… AAGH UGH… soy nuevo… en esto…

\- MMM

Rory tomaría la pierna del bandido y lo lanzaría al aire, pero al lanzarlo caería un poco alejado donde estaba, pero al levantar la mirada, vería 2 mujeres desnudas, pero extrañamente no se movían, Rory quien estaba detrás del bandido, se acercaría y se pondría a su lado, cerraría sus ojos con una leve sonrisa.

\- Todos lo hicieron, ¿Por qué no lo haces también, antes de morir?, Oh, esto no es bueno, ellas ya han muerto, Lo siento no pude llegar antes, Pero… ¿Por qué no lo haces de todos modos?

No falto la expresión del bandido, estaba mas que sorprendido, estaba aterrado, estaba al límite de su desesperación y miedo, no tenia palabras, pero pudo conseguirlas de algún modo, por otro lado, Rory quien se mantenía sentada en una roca observando aburrida al bandido.

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo no hice nada lo juro!, ¡Yo no he matado y violado a nadien!, ¡Solo me uní a los bandidos para sobrevivir, mi familia era pobre!

Explicaría el bandido con desesperación ante la apóstol, por otro lado, Rory solo se mantenía observando al bandido con aburrimiento, cerraría sus ojos y daría un suspiro.

\- Repugnante… Mi dios considera el asesinato como un pecado, no es ni bueno ni malo, Dios admite la naturaleza humana y valora cualquier profesión con el fin de sobrevivir, incluso el ser un bandido, Bandido como Bandido, Soldado como Soldado, tener orgullo cuando se trata con la vida y muerte.

El bandido quien se mantenía escuchando las palabras de la apóstol en silencio, estaba mas que aterrado y cagado del miedo, pero junto sus manos y seguiría pidiendo piedad a la apóstol.

\- ¡Me reformare!, ¡Trabajare duro así que por favor no mi vida!

\- Podrías haber sido un mendigo si no querías matar, deshonroso… Sin valor como hombre.

/De vuelta con el equipo Metal 0-1 del 3 grupo de reconocimiento de la Delta Force\\\

\- Sargenta primera Sophia, ¿Cómo está la chica?

\- Esta estable, por el momento sigue durmiendo, aunque pude que en unos momentos despierte.

\- Bien… Por el momento déjala dormir.

Suspiraría un poco, por suerte pudieron salir del pueblo y pudieron avanzar con la caravana por detrás, el Mhombe 4 estaría guiando los demás vehículos, Frost quien iba en el asiento del copiloto solo pudo mirar por la ventana, tomo su radio y lo encendería para comunicarse con el grupo que estaba ayudando a las carretas al final.

\- [Estado de la situación actual, cambio]

\- [De mal en peor señor, la migración de refugiados es muy lenta y no esta progresando, Mas y mas problemas siguen ocurriendo, el numero de personas dejadas atrás o heridas aumenta, pero la peor parte es que el camino se ha vuelto fangoso por la lluvia, cambio]

\- [Como lo imagine, estamos en un maldito desierto, sigan ayudando haya atrás y manténganse en alerta, algo no está bien, cambio]

\- [Copiado capitán, estaremos ayudando la retaguardia, corto]

Guardaría su radio, miraría la ventana atentamente, había demasiado sol, una enorme ola de calor azoto a la caravana, todos muertos de calor, algunos tuvieron que quitarse la chaqueta y el casco, pero Frost quien se mantenía callado en estos momentos mirando la ventana, no le importaba si el clima era caluroso o frio, solo le importaba la situación en que estaban, esto iba de mal en peor, un puto desierto, como no, caminar sin rumbo por un maldito desierto, tuvo que dejar el código de los deltas aun lado para ayudar ah estas personas, siendo un delta eso no estaba en las reglas, pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse, solo tuvieron que viajar por todo ese desierto a paso tortuga y lo peor, cada vez que pasaban por un fango, las carretas se quedaban atascadas, pero por suerte habían soldados que impedían que se sigan perdiendo mas victimas en el camino, también a los niños que eran huérfanos tuvieron que subirse al vehículo Mhombe 4, también que Sophia los atendida con alegría, también que algunos heridos, embarazadas y ancianos estaban el vehículo para que no hagan tan esfuerzo al caminar, también tuvieron que quemar una carreta Sophia había preguntado del porque lo quemaban si podían pedir más vehículos de apoyo y Frost responde con una voz Fría.

\- A estos límites perdimos la comunicación del radio, también eso haría llamar a cualquiera quien nos esté observando ahora mismo, esos riscos serian un perfecto campo de visión de toda la caravana, es mejor no llamar a los perros a cenar, es mejor evitar los problemas para estas personas, prefiero no tener ningún civil muerto en estos momentos, haremos lo posible asta llevarlos a una cierta distancia fuera del peligro donde no puedan atacarlos.

\- Entiendo… Aunque en parte tiene razón, creo que es lo mismo que nos dijeron en la base.

\- Ya veo… Sophia dale un poco de agua a estas personas, deben de estar sedientas.

\- Claro capitán.

Sophia empezaría a buscar entre los suministros, encontraría algunas botellas de agua en buen estado, entonces le daría a cada uno también que compartan entre ellos, el viaje era muy agotador y lento, el calor estaba cada mas fuerte en estos momentos, por suerte salieron del desierto, ahora estaban en un campo libre, pero la calor aun estaba presente, aunque un poco menos de lo anterior, pero la situación no había cambiado, el camino era igual, pero el soldado Erik quien estaba conduciendo vería algo en el cielo.

\- Eh… Capitán, eso de ahí no son, ¿Cuervos?

Frost al escuchar su pregunta miraría el cielo y vería lo mismo que el soldado Erik, entonces con unos binoculares vería mas de cerca los cuervos, entonces Erik se detendría, haciendo lo mismo toda la caravana, tenían la curiosidad del porque se detuvieron.

\- MMM… Debe de haber un cadáver enfrente del camino oh…

Pero al bajar los binoculares para ver que estaban rodeando los cuervos, pero al ver vería una enorme hacha negra, eso haría que se sorprendiera, vería quien manejaba el hacha y vería niña sentada en el suelo, pareciera que nos estuvieran mirando, las unidades que estaban en la retaguardia volverían a los vehículos para después subirse en ellos.

\- ¿Una niña?

\- ¡¿Eh?!

El soldado Erik había tomado unos binoculares y se pondría a mirar lo que estaba mirando Frost, entonces guardaría los binoculares y tomaría su radio.

\- [Aquí Frost, que un equipo vaya a revisar la condición que esta la niña a unos metros de la caravana.]

\- [Recibido, El cabo Noah y el soldado Ethan van en camino, corto]

Frost quien guardaba la radio y volvía a tomar sus binoculares para observar nuevamente aquella niña de vestido negro, era algo extraño el vestuario, pero él no era nadien para cuestionar la moda, pero al ver a los soldados acercarse y ver lo que hacían solo suspiro.

\- Sargenta primera Sophia ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Eh… Claro capitán

\- ¿Quién los entreno?

\- Bueno quien nos entrenó, fue el comandante Issac.

\- …Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Al escuchar ese nombre, recordó aquella persona quien en estos años ya era un anciano de unos 60 o más, ese fue el responsable que se uniera al ejército, también que era una persona con un entrenamiento raro pero eficiente, también que era un maldito pervertido, solo sacudió su cabeza queriendo borrar esos recuerdos, volvería su atención ante los 2 soldados quienes se acercaban a la niña quien no se movía, pero sorpresivamente se levantaría con tranquilidad y manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya!, Me pregunto ¿De donde vienen ustedes y donde se dirigen?

\- (Así que es lugareña)

Pensarían ambos soldados, por otro lado, quien esa niña no era mas ni menos que Rory Mercury, se estaba acercando Mhombe 4 lentamente teniendo el mango del hacha en su hombro derecho, uno de los niños quien miro por el parabrisas, vería a Rory, entonces avisaría a los demás y se bajarían por las puertas de atrás junto con los demás muy emocionados y alegres.

\- ¡Es la apóstol!, ¡La apóstol!

\- MMM… ¿la apóstol?

Frost quien se mantenía observando lo que hacían los niños y los demás que se habían bajado del vehículo, aunque no entendió lo que había dicho Rory, aun tenia algunos problemas con el idioma, pero solo entendió lo que dijeron los niños.

\- Vaya… ¿De dónde vienen? Y ¿Dónde van?

\- Somos de la villa de koda.

\- Ya veooo, ¿Y que con los de las vestimentas extraña?

\- Realmente no lo sé, pero son gente amable que nos está ayudando.

\- Así que ¿No los están Forzando a ir con ellos?

\- No, un dragón de fuego vino y ellos nos ayudan a escapar.

\- Ya veo.

Uno de los niños explicaría hacia la apóstol con una alegre sonrisa, por otro lado, Frost haría una seña de que el resto se los deje a él, ambos soldados asentirían mientras volvían a los vehículos, Rory quien caminaba enfrente del vehículo Mhombe 4 mirando el vehículo detenidamente mientras tocaba el capo del vehículo.

\- ¿Me pregunto como se mueve esta cosa?

\- A mí también me gustaría saber, realmente no entiendo lo que ellos están diciendo, pero montarlo en esto se siente mucho mejor que ir en carruaje.

\- ¿Así queee, montarlo en esto se siente bien?

\- ¿Quién será ella?

\- No lose, pero parece que la valoran.

Conversarían Frost y Sophia mirando por parabrisa a Rory, pero no entendían lo que decían los niños y Rory, pero Frost supuso que era sobre el vehículo, aunque no estaba seguro, aunque se puso un poco raro al verla mirada de Rory, Sophia quien se dio cuenta de la reacción que hizo Frost, Preguntaría.

\- ¿Sucede algo capitán?

\- No… es que esa mirada me pone algo raro…

Hablaría Frost mientras se calmaba poco a poco, pero vería Rory a dar la vuelta hasta donde la puerta del copiloto donde estaba Frost, ella tocaría la puerta la 2 veces, entonces Frost abriría la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo, señorita?

Preguntaría Frost con un poco de curiosidad, por otro lado, Rory solo se lamia un poco los labios, entonces se empezaría a subir al vehículo, justo en el asiento de Frost.

\- Un poco apretado.

\- Oye que estas haciendo… No toques la pistola, más cuidado con eso, te dije que no toques la pistola, ¡no toques ahí!

Con el tiempo la situación se calmó, Frost estaba más que trastornado por lo ocurrido, talvez al regresar necesitaría un siquiatra para olvidar esto, por lo menos fue llevada atrás con los demás, aunque casi se corta con el arma que llevaba Rory, pero solo suspiro de alivio, cerro sus ojos mientras se calmaba poco a poco, aunque sentiría un peso en su entrepierna, abriría sus ojos y vería a Rory sentada en su entrepierna.

\- ¿C-Capitán?

\- Nunca llegue a este limite de vergüenza… Esta niña no trae nada debajo…

\- ¡E-Eh!

/Algunas horas después\\\

Toda la situación se había controlado, por suerte, aunque Sophia estaba más que extraña, es como si quería sacar esa niña donde estaba sentada y ser ella quien está sentada en la entrepierna de Frost, pero solo se mantenía callada y tranquila observando el camino, Frost quien se mantenía en silencio observando el camino dejando que Rory este en su entrepierna, aunque estaba solo un poco nervioso por tan rara situación, aunque al menos se mantenía tranquila y no hacía nada raro, aunque a los que iban a pie estaban cansados y con calor, realmente estaban demasiados cansados y sedientos de estar caminando todo el día bajo ese ardiente sol.

\- Ma-Má estoy sediento

\- (AAA… incluso si es solo a mi hijo… Podría esa gente en vestimentas extrañas…)

Pero no terminaría de hablar en sus pensamientos cuando una gran sombra cubriría al ultimo grupo de la caravana, la mujer quien iba con su hijo miraría el cielo y vería algo que la dejaría helada, era el dragón de fuego quien sobrevolaba arriba de la caravana de la retaguardia, todos verían el dragón de fuego con miedo, el dragón lanzaría fuego hacia un grupo, los que pudieron salvarse de esa llamarada empezaron a huir del dragón de fuego con desesperación, Ethan quien iba en la torreta Browning M2 notaria en la retaguardia de la caravana el dragón escupiendo fuego.

\- Carajo… ¡la caravana esta bajo ataque!, ¡la retaguardia está bajo ataque!

Gritaría llamando la atención de los 2 vehículos, Frost quien escucho el grito, se asomaría por la ventana, vería el dragón atacando la caravana.

\- Mierda… [A todas las unidades, la caravana está bajo ataque, tomen sus armas y quitadles el seguro, vamos ayudar y acabar con esa maldita cosa, ¡a la carga!]

\- ¡Si señor! / [¡Si señor!]

Con eso los 3 conductores darían la vuelta y acelerarían a fondo en la dirección del dragón, todos listos para el combate, Frost dejaría en la parte de atrás a Rory para poder disparar, Ethan le quitaría el seguro a la Browning M2, apuntaría y empezaría a disparar hacia el dragón de fuego, las balas de la .50 impactarían en el cuerpo del dragón, eso llamaría su atención ignorando a una familia que estaba en la cena del dragón, por suerte los delta pudieron llamar su atención, los que tenían tiro libre hacia el dragón empezaron a disparar fueron por el franco derecho para atacar, los tiradores de las puertas que estaban al lado derecho, Frost quien tenia su Rifle de asalto M4A1 con mira hibrida, Liam quien tenía una M16A4 con mira normal, Emma quien tenía su SCAR-H con mira ACOG, todos disparando encontra el dragón, pero las balas de todas sus armas no le hacían nada, todas rebotaban como si no fueran nada.

\- [¡Ahora el ejército estadounidense tendrá una gran tradición, pelear contra monstruos!, ¡Maldita lagartija! ¡muere!, ¡muere!]

\- ¡Señor, nuestras balas no traspasan su cuerpo!, ¡es como si tuviéramos peleando contra un maldito tanque!

\- ¡Solo sigan disparando!, ¡debemos acabar con esta maldita cosa aquí y ahora!

\- ¡Entendido señor!, ¡Sigan disparando!

Todos los deltas seguían disparando contra el dragón sin importarles de que las balas no le hacia efecto, pero al menos tenían su atención, con eso los civiles podían correr para alejarse del dragón, los vehículos daban vuelta alrededor del dragón en una buena distancia, su morían aquí, habrían cumplido con su deber, proteger a los civiles, Frost quien se mantenía disparando descargando cada cargador que usaba para su arma, solo miraba al dragón, su mirada se había cruzado con el del dragón, cada uno con una mirada penetrante, pero aquella guerra de miradas se habría interrumpido con un sonido que estaba atrás, entonces dejaría de disparar y vería a la elfa que estaba entremedio de los 2 asientos mirándome con desesperación señalándome algo.

\- ¡Ono!, ¡Yuniryu! ¡Ono!, ¡Ono!

\- El ojo… [Todos apunten al maldito ojo]

Al recibir todos las ordenes, los disparos se empezarían a mover ahora hacia su rostro tratando de darle al ojo como fuera posible, el dragón al recibir todos disparos se dejaría de mover para tratar de cubrir su único ojo con sus alas o brazos.

\- [El objetivo dejo de moverse, Soldado Ethan tome la M3E1 y acabe con esa maldita cosa]

Ethan al escuchar las ordenes de Frost, dejaría de disparar la Browning M2 y le pediría a Borkin que le pasara la bazooka M3E1, el asentiría y empezaría a buscarlo, al encontrarlo se lo pasaría cargado, Ethan lo tomaría se posicionaría y apuntaría al Dragon, pero el Humvee al moverse por accidente pasaría por una roca que haría que el vehículo de un pequeño salto eso haría que Ethan jalara el gatillo, pero el misil se estaría desviando de la trayectoria.

\- ¡Carajo!, [Que disparen otro…]

Frost quien no termino de hablar vería al como algo a gran velocidad caería al lado del pie del dragón haría que retrocediera y este en la trayectoria del misil.

\- ¡Que carajos!

Preguntaría David al ver que el dragón se había movido por algo, entonces vería a la misma niña quien estaba en el techo del Mhombe 4, al ver la sonrisa y mirada de Rory se pondría algo tenso, el misil se acercaría más y más asta impactar En el brazo del dragón, causaría una gran explosión, eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el brazo, el dragón había gritado de dolor llamando de la atención de todos que estaban expectantes, el dragón probo de que eran capaces los estadounidenses, los 3 vehículos se habían detenido, Frost quien se bajo con su arma en mano miraría al dragón con atención, el dragón haría lo mismo con Frost, ambos se mirarían con miradas fulminantes, el dragón empezaría a mover sus alas y empezaría a volar y se alejaría de la caravana y de los deltas, los demás también se habían bajado menos Ethan quien se mantenía atento con Browning M2 por si el dragón volvía, todos estaban jadeando de cansancio, fue una batalla difícil, pelear con algo que tenia el blindaje de un tanque, era algo casi extremo, por suerte contaban con algo de artillería pesada, todo se había calmado, los deltas mirando por donde se fue el dragón, solo suspiraron de alivio, entonces mirarían a Frost quien se había quitado el casco, su cabello se movería con el viento suavemente, todos estaba expectante de lo que estaba haciendo Frost, teniendo el casco en su mano derecha, procedería a sacarse su protector de ojos y colocarlo junto al casco y por ultimo quitarse su cubreboca, Frost se daría la vuelta y miraría a su grupo con una mirada seria.

\- Buen trabajo todos… lo hicieron bien, actuaron bien ante la batalla, pero la misión aún no ha terminado, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer, entonces muévanse.

Ordenaría Frost con seriedad mientras tenía listo para volver a colocarse sus cosas, pero las 2 chicas del equipo delta se moverían al instante y lo detendría.

\- ¡No lo hagas por favor!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Solo no lo hagas!

\- Esta bien…

\- ¡Yeiii!

\- (Ellas 2 se parecen a mis hermanas… espero que no tengan la misma actitud)

/Anochecer \\\

Los deltas fueron apoyar a la caravana después de haber luchado contra el dragón, hubieron muchos muertos cuando el dragón ataco la retaguardia de la caravana, por suerte solo fueron pocos unas parte del 4 de los civiles murieron, pero hicieron lo que pudieron, no tenían mas potencia de fuego que solo una bazooka, al encontrar los cuerpos, todos fueron sepultados como se debe hacer, los delta enfrente de todo una fila de sepultados, cada uno firme y en silencio, después de haber hacer todo el progreso, Frost quien se despidió del alcalde ya que no podían avanzar mas haya donde no tenían apoyo o conocimiento del área, el viaje de los deltas termino ahí, los deltas se despedirían desde la alejania, asta los ciudadanos de coda se despedirían de ellos mientras avanzaban, algunos empezaron a llorar por tal despedida, las 2 chicas abrazando a Frost de ambos brazos mientras lloraban un poco, Frost quien solo suspiro pesadamente por aquella escena solo se mantuvo quieto para que ellas terminaran de desahogarse, algunos minutos después, se tranquilizaron, Sophia quien miraba a las personas que eran 3 ancianos incapaces de avanzar con la caravanas muchos niños huérfanos, mujeres viudas que no estarían obviamente seguras con las caravana, también heridos que tampoco estaban en condiciones para ir en la caravana, también estaba esa niña que algunos les daba un poco de miedo al verla en acción, la chica elfa quien perdió a todos en su clan tampoco podía ir con la caravana por razones obvias y 2 con vestimentas de hechiceros, entonces Sophia tocaría el hombro de Frost para llamar su atención y si la consiguió, Frost la miraría sin necesidad de preguntarle ya que era obvio.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ellos capitán?

Frost miraría al vehículo Mhombe 4 donde estaban todos, entonces se quería mirando a las personas por un momento, cerraría sus ojos y después vería por donde iba la caravana.

\- Que vengan con nosotros… estarán mas seguros… es lo que un soldado debe de hacer… cuidar y proteger al inocente y débil, ustedes no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes desde este momento.

Las personas al escuchar lo que había dicho Frost, no pudieron evitar mostrar sonrisas alegres, entonces Frost quien miraría el cielo con algo de nostalgia, pero cerraría sus ojos y bajaría la mirada ahora hacia las personas que estaban muy felices.

\- ¡Todos abordo!… volveremos a alnus

Fin del capítulo 3… perdón por la tardanza, me acabaron las ideas, pero hice lo mejor que pude, espero que lo disfruten, gracias también por las sugerencias de algunos lectores, espero que disfruten de esta historia, nos volveremos a ver en otro capítulo, cuídense… ah una cosa mas muy pronto hare otra historia, algunos conocerán el juego megaman ¿no? Será sobre eso, pero del megaman ZX, el resto lo sabrán cuando suba el fanfic, bueno ahora si… ¡chaooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Anime y Videojuego relacionados: Gate y Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3

Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Aquí pondré algunos personajes inventados y cambiare algunas cosas en la historia de algunos personajes.

-hola: normal

-h-hola: tartamudeo

\- ¡hola!: grito

\- ¿hola?: pregunta

\- "hola": susurro

\- (hola): pensamiento

\- [hola]: Conversación por radio

En el anterior capitulo:

En los estados unidos se abrió inesperadamente un portal hacia otro mundo, el ejército estadounidense fue enviado al otro lado del portal, y mientras el tercer equipo de reconocimiento de los deltas investigaban y ayudaban a los habitantes de koda, en el camino se encontraron con un enorme dragón de fuego, no tuvieron de otra que combatir en campo abierto, Frost y sus tropas apenas consiguieron repelerlo y ahora deben hacerse cargo de los aldeanos sin hogar también de una misteriosa sacerdotisa y de la única elfa superviviente de su pueblo.

Capítulo 4: La batalla de itálica

/Rusia-Moscú\\\

\- Así que los americanos por fin decidieron en enviar sus tropas a más allá de esa puerta, ¿no?

\- Eso es correcto Señor presidente.

El nuevo presidente de Rusia conversaba con su secretario, el nombre de este nuevo presidente era Aleksei, el gano las elecciones presidenciales hace un año atrás, Boris Vorshevsky se había retirado de la presidencia, los motivos eran que el sentía culpa por los acontecimientos hace 3 años atrás, él fue quien inicio la guerra y la termino, también era para estar con su hija de lo que queda de vida, ya era viejo y eso se le entendía, aunque este nuevo presidente, tenía otras ideas en cuestión ante las leyes que puso Boris, era no iniciar una guerra ante que tener pruebas de quien realmente inicio la pelea, pero el borro esa ley, no sabían que tenía planeado Aleksei, pero parece que no eran nada buenas sus intenciones, él tenía unos 34 años, entonces estaría en la presidencia por un largo tiempo, al saber del portal abierto en los estados unidos, eso le llamo mucha la atención, aunque tenía una duda, ¿Por qué demonios se abrió en los estados unidos y no en suelo Ruso?, malditos estadounidenses, pero pensó de hubiera ocurriría la misma masacre, aunque no le intereso eso, una guerra no se gana sin perdidas.

\- MMM… ese portal… podría beneficiarnos mucho si se hubiera abierto aquí, pero, ¿Por qué se abrió en los estados unidos?

\- No sabemos con certeza señor presidente, pero los misterios se resolverán con el tiempo, aunque daría una mala imagen nuestro país si nos involucramos atravez de ese portal.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por algunas razones, pueden que si las fuerzas estadounidenses y nuestras fuerzan pierden, seriamos cómplices de los errores de los americanos.

\- En eso tienes razón, será mejor no involucrarnos más allá, aunque los estados unidos compartirán sus recursos con los países de la OTAN.

\- Puede ser… pero si ellos fracasan, la OTAN no tendrá más remedio que cortar lazos con los estadounidenses, dejándolos solos contra el mundo y los obligarán a cerrar ese portal.

\- MMM… solo esperemos y observemos los movimientos de los americanos.

Con eso terminaría de hablar el presidente sentándose en su cómodo asiento, como era de costumbre en el cuándo llegaba a la casa presidencial, tendría una cara seria pensando en lo que ocurriría más adelante con el tema del portal hacia el otro mundo

/Colina de alnus\\\

/Base principal de los estados unidos\\\

/4 Horas después del amanecer\\\

La base ya reconstruida por el ejército estadounidense, era operable todos sus edificios, pero lo más básico, un pequeño hospital donde pueden ir los soldados heridos, una armería, un puerto para los helicópteros recién integrados por el portal, estacionamientos para los vehículos blindados y tanques, murallas que rodea toda la base en forma de estrella, pero perfecta, los lugareños quienes observaban esto con mucho asombro, no tenían palabras simplemente era increíble, también la velocidad en llegaron a alnus, era más sorprendente, los 2 Humvee y el Mhombe 4 eran más rápido que una carreta, también que se divirtieron con los soldados en el viaje, al llegar serian recibidos por el general quien los estaba esperando en el edificio principal.

Nota: Es la misma base que en el manga, fin de la nota.

Los vehículos se detendrían en fila cada uno, Frost quien se bajó primero del Mhombe 4 para después dirigirse a su general, se detendría en frente de él y haría un saludo militar.

\- Parece que llegaron bien… Buen trabajo Capitán Frost.

\- Gracias señor.

\- Aunque…

El general miraría a la parte de atrás del Mhombe 4 como bajaban los lugareños del Mhombe 4, Frost quien solo suspiro un poco, pero aun manteniéndose firme, hablaría.

\- Si lo se… ellos son mi responsabilidad de este momento… yo me hare cargo de ellos.

\- De acuerdo Capitán Frost usted y su equipo serán los responsables de los ciudadanos de la región especial.

\- Entendido señor… con su permiso guardare mi equipo y me preparare para empezar mi labor.

\- Esta bien, iré a reportar esto al comandante

Frost empezaría a caminar hacia el lado contrario, en dirección a la armería en silencio, también que todos bajarían, 3 cuidarían de los ciudadanos de koda, también de la extraña niña y la elfa, el resto iría con Frost para guardar su equipo.

/Algunos minutos después\\\

\- comandante Eldon, Reuní los primeros reportes del equipo de reconocimientos de los deltas.

\- Excelente, ¿Cómo le fue al teniente Alexander?

\- Por el momento excelente, pero aún tenemos problemas con el idioma, pero con el tiempo estaremos sobre la barrera del idioma, los primeros contactos fueron pacíficos.

El teniente superior hablaría con el comandante Eldon en su oficia para después entregarle los archivos con los expediente de los equipos de reconocimiento de los delta, El comandante tomaría los archivos y los empezaría a leer mientras escuchaba lo que decía el teniente superior nombrado Anthony, él tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, bien arreglado, también que usaba anteojos, dándole un toque como alguien Frio y que también sería una persona que ve los pequeños detalles en una conversación, pero también era divertido en algunas situaciones fuera del trabajo o solo pequeñas veces dentro del trabajo, pero estaba vez estaba con la actitud seria, sus ojos eran de un color azul, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color verde, sus pantalones eran parte del uniforme de combate de los marines de color camuflaje Desert y por ultimo unas botas de color negra, esa sería parte de todo su vestuario, también que de su cuello colgaría su chapa con su nombre, nacionalidad, edad, etc., el proseguiría en hablar.

Nota: El comandante es casi igual que al del manga, pero diferencia de la ropa y que también tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha por un cuchillo, muy notable, fin de la nota.

\- Hasta ahora hemos hecho contactos con villas humanas, la mayoría de ellas agriculturales, también descubrimos que cada villa tiene un anciano de jefe, pero el sistema político del país aún es desconocido para nosotros.

\- Necesitamos descubrir como estos jefes de la villa son elegidos, De esta forma sabremos si están en una democracia o no.

\- Seria buena idea invitar a unos cuantos lugareños-

\- Talvez… pero talvez puedan malinterpretarlo como secuestro o detención forzosa.

\- Entonces en ese caso… El grupo de Frost escolto a algunos refugiados de la villa koda, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos comandante?

\- MMM… Frost ¿eh?, jejeje, el jovencito de los deltas tiene el mismo carácter que Sadman, bien dejaremos el cuidado de los refugiados en manos del capitán Frost, por el momento así talvez podamos sacar información de los de la villa koda de cómo funciona la democracia y talvez los países en este mundo.

\- Esta bien… en estos momentos ya debe de estar dirigiéndose a las oficinas.

\- De acuerdo, ah también puedes pasarle esta carta.

\- MMM… ¿una carta? ¿Quién la envía?

\- De la hija del anterior presidente ruso, Alena Vorshevsky, parece que quiere que le llegue directo a las manos del joven Frost.

\- Ya veo… entonces lo buscare, con su permiso me retiro.

El teniente superior se despediría del comandante y saldría de la oficina de su superior, empezaría a caminar, sacaría un cigarrillo, lo encendería y lo empezaría a fumar, caminaría en silencio teniendo la carta en su mano izquierda mientras con el otro fumaba, mantenía una mirada con tranquilidad, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

/En las entradas de las oficinas de los oficiales\\\

Frost después de dejar parte de su equipo que tenía puesto, excepto su cubre boca, sería lo único que no lo entregaría, también parte de su traje, pero el chaleco antibalas, el casco, el protector de ojos, la mochila, las armas que tenía a su disposición seria lo que entregaría, también que le daría ordenes de que busquen tiendas para que los posicionen en un rango donde la base los pueda ver, también que uno de ellos pidan construcción de refugios para los refugiados de koda, Frost caminaba en dirección al edificio de las oficinas de los oficiales para hacer el papeleo, pero al llegar a la entrada vería a alguien apoyado a un lado de la puerta, pero no le importo quien fuese, solo continuo su camino pero al llegar a la puerta se detendría.

\- ¿Lo hiciste apropósito verdad?

Frost quien escucho sus palabras de él solo se mantuvo callado en ese momento, pero se pondría a escuchar lo que decía, pero obviamente sabía quién era.

\- Inventaste una excusa para no contactarnos después de repeler al dragón, ¿Creíste que te ordenaríamos abandonar a los refugiados?

\- Puede ser…

\- Es razonable… Vayamos a otro lugar para conversar más tranquilo.

Hablaría mientras entraba en el edificio de las oficinas, Frost quien lo empezaría a seguir en silencio, tenía algún que otro pensamiento de que iría a decir, cuando llegaron al tejado el caminaría hacia el borde donde estaba unas rejas que cubrían todo alrededor del tejado, Anthony quien se había apoyado en las rejas y mientras encendía otro cigarrillo para fumar.

\- Escucha Frost, este mundo, la región especial, es un tesoro, Puro, Limpio y con su Naturaleza intactas, Vastos recursos que podrían superar completamente a la economía Global, las diferencias culturales, de tiempos medievales a la edad moderna y la única conexión a este mundo está en los estados unidos, Habrá algo aquí que valga la pena convertir Rusia, Japón y Corea del norte… No, medio mundo en nuestro enemigo, ¿Lo entiendes verdad? En nuestro mundo Riqueza significa Poder, En el peor de los casos, Estados unidos podría cortar lazos con los países de la OTAN y en todo el mundo… solo podríamos contar con este lugar.

\- Talvez haya algo… pero no lo sabremos si no lo buscamos

\- Ya veo… como ah estado tu amigo el británico, el capitán Price si no mal recuerdo, eh oído que sigues en contacto con él, es extraño como él pudo evadir nuestros satélites y esconderse del mundo sin dejar rastros, ¿porque se oculta? Dejo de ser buscado internacionalmente.

Al escuchar claramente las palabras de Anthony, solo se sobresaltó un poco, pero no fue notado, solo se mantenía mirando el horizonte, solo suspiro y hablaría.

\- No eh hablado con él hace 1 un año, pero debe de tener sus motivos para ocultarse.

\- Como sea, fue un reto limpiar su nombre y de toda de la agencia de la "141", además necesitamos bastante información de este lugar, solo con saber que viajamos al pasado u otro lugar de la edad de bronce o media, no nos sirve, tú y tu equipo tiene relación de confianza con estas personas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A las personas quien trajiste contigo, sé que sabes un poco el idioma extranjero, podrías preguntarles un poco de este mundo.

\- Entiendo… Eso es todo de lo que tenías que hablarme.

\- Si… Pero antes, toma.

Anthony sacaría de su bolsillo la carta que le fue enviada a Frost, por otro lado, el miraba la carta un poco confundido, él lo tomaría, pero antes de que lo lea, miraría a Anthony un poco serio.

\- ¿Quién la envió?

\- Parece que la envía una de tus admiradoras, eres muy famoso después de tratar de rescatar a cierta jovencita en Berlín hace tres años atrás, buenos nos veremos en otro momento

Anthony empezaría a ir dejando a Frost en el tejado solo, Frost quien miraba por donde había ido Anthony, pero su mirada se pondría en la carta, el viento empezaba hacerse presente, su cabello se movía un poco, Frost abriría la carta, la sacaría y la empezaría a leer.

\- (Esta dirigida a los héroes quienes me salvaron a mí y a mi padre, gracias a ustedes el mundo pudo encontrar la paz, también lo siento por los 3 soldados que murieron en combate al rescatar a mi padre, espero que descansen en paz, espero que ambos países estén en paz por largos años, también quisiera invitarte en una cena para hablar un poco cuando vuelvas de la región especial, espero una respuesta Sr. Frost… Atentamente Alena Vorshevsky)

Minutos de silencio habían pasado afuera y dentro de la mente de Frost, pero volvió en sí, guardaría la carta en su bolsillo, daría un leve suspiro admirando el cielo por algunos momentos, pero cerraría sus ojos y empezaría a caminar saliendo del tejado dejándolo completamente vacío.

/Algunas horas después\\\

El Tercer equipo de reconocimiento de los deltas tenían todo listo con el campamento temporal de los refugiados de Koda, también que por el portal salieron máquinas de excavación para excavar un terreno para construir un refugio más avanzado para que estén más cómodos, solo 6 deltas estaban con los refugiados el resto alistando todo, también que sus reportes, también que algunos Marines se dispusieron ayudar, la 4 unidad de marines dirigidos por la sargenta Nagisa, fue quien ayudo, a cortar algunos árboles para despejar un poco la zona, un camión llevándose la madera cortada por las motosierras, 1 helicóptero sobrevolando el área donde los soldados y las máquinas, Lelei quien se había dispuesto a mirar en silencio lo que hacían las máquinas y soldados, su maestro se había ido a dormir en la tienda, Lelei solo se disponía a observar.

\- Padre estaría molesto si descubre que vi cosas tan fantásticas, Tengo que contárselo luego.

Hablaría la elfa de nombre Tuka, ella tenía una sonrisa mirando todo lo que hacían las máquinas y los soldados, ella tenía vestida con una blusa de color blanco con las mangas cortas, también que unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul, ella tenía el cabello del color dorado, sus ojos eran de un color azul, también que ella llevaba puestos unas sandalias, Lelei quien había escuchado sus palabras solo la pudo mirar de reojo, pero su vista volvió hacia las máquinas.

\- (Como sabia no puedo ignorar estas cosas inexplicables)

\- ¡Necesito pedirles que se alejen, este lugar es peligro!

Gritaría un soldado que vigilaba las maquinas trabajar, les gritaba a las 2 chicas para que se alejen, pero al no saber el idioma de los soldados, no harían caso omiso, pero el haría señas para que se alejen, aunque eso sí entendieron, pero Lelei olería un delicioso olor proveniente a unos metros lejos de ella, movería su cabeza y vería una cocina montable, un Marine que antes era un cocinero, estaba haciendo la comida para los refugiados.

\- (¿Esa es… una cocina móvil? Tal vez debería preguntar si necesitan ayuda en la cocina. De esa forma podría obtener un poco de fondos para nuestro grupo)

Lelei quien se acercaba con tranquilidad hacia la cocina móvil, seria notada por uno de los marines que estaba pelando una patata para el almuerzo que estaba preparando para los lugareños de la región especial.

\- uma-seu seru?

El Marín sin entender lo que Lelei estaba diciendo, solo pudo ver la mano donde apuntaba ella, entonces supuso que estaba preguntando que eran lo que estaba en un recipiente mediano donde estaban las patatas listas para empezar a cocinar.

\- AH, eso, eso es una patata … PA…TA…TA

Hablaría el Marín explicándole entre separado para que ella entendiera que era, Lelei repetiría la palabra patata con un poco de dificultad, pero se le entendía, Lelei tomaría la patata aun con cascara y lo miraría detalladamente.

\- (Si quiero saber más de ellos… Necesito aprender su idioma primero)

Hablaría en sus pensamientos mirando aquel rábano con total atención, había pasado el tiempo, solo les tomo 4 horas en hacer pequeños cuartos que serían suficientes para todos, obviamente con guardias vigilando a los lugareños, Frost quien había llegado al lugar donde estarían los refugiados, miraría a todos felices, entonces con un altavoz, llamaría la atención a todos.

\- Permítanme su atención por favor, haremos un listado de sus nombres, entonces pido que por favor todos hagan una fila en la mesa que está a mi lado, gracias por su atención.

Terminaría de hablar Frost, el cómo siempre con su traje y con los accesorios que ocultaban su rostro, en la mesa estaría Sophia esperando a los lugareños que hagan la fila para que den sus nombres, Emma quien estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, también Erik quien estaba aún lado de Frost, los Tres firmes, los lugareños harían caso y se pondrían en fila enfrente de la mesa, primero eran los Tres ancianos, Dos hombres de segundad edad y una mujer de la tercera edad, después le siguieron 3 viudas embarazada, 4 hombres junto con sus esposa e hijo también se registrarían, los 5 huérfanos también se registraron, los que eran atendidos en el hospital fueron los primeros en registrarse y después le siguieron los con vestimenta de mago.

\- Soy cato el altestan… y ella es mi segunda discípula, La Lelei La Lelena

\- Ellos son cato el altestan y La Lelei La Lelena.

Hablaría Frost como el traductor para que sophia pudiera anotar sus nombres, aunque le costó traducir el nombre de Lelei, después le siguió la elfa quienes rescataron del asentamiento elfo destruido.

\- Soy la hija de hodoru del bosque Coan, Tuka Luna Marceau

Se presentaría la elfa rubia con una alegre sonrisa, eso puso confundido a los 4 Deltas, como puede estar de ánimo después de que toda su raza haya muerto, talvez lo descubrirían después, después Frost empezaría a pronunciar el nombre de Tuka en inglés.

\- Tuka Luna Marceau.

Hablaría Frost traduciendo para que sophia escribiera, Sophia quien había salido de sus pensamientos, empezaría a escribir el nombre de Tuka en la lista, después le siguió aquella niña de vestimentas negras y también que llevaba su hacha.

\- Rori Mercury, Servidora de Emroy dios de la obscuridad.

\- Rory Mercury.

Hablaría nuevamente Frost, Sophia registraría el nombre de Rori en la lista, aunque Frost no entendió mucho la última parte de servidor o Emroy, ya después de varios minutos todos los lugareños se habían registrado, los niños jugaban con un balón que le dieron los marines como regalo, también que algunos estaban comiendo la deliciosa comida que hizo el marine, todos muy felices, los 4 deltas contaban y pondrían en listado cuantos niños eran, también que en adultos y ancianos.

\- Tenemos 5 sin familias y 7 con familias, tenemos en total 12… ella, ¿sería considera un niño oh un adulto?

Preguntaría Sophia sobre la alumna de cato, Lelei la lelena, quien aún no sabían en que lista colocarla, Frost se acercaría y hablaría con ella, pero obviamente en el idioma de la región especial.

\- Ella tiene 15 años… entonces debería de ser considerada como una adulta.

\- Oh, está bien.

En eso Sophia empezaría a notar a Lelei en la lista de los adultos, en eso su vista se posaría en Tuka quien estaba observando lo que hacían los 4 deltas.

\- ¿Y la elfa?

\- Según Lelei, ella tiene unos 156 años.

\- ¡¿156 años?!

Preguntaría asombrada Sophia igual que el resto estaba más que sorprendió por lo dicho por Frost, aunque en parte Lelei y Tuka estaban más que confundidas por la reacción que tomaron los 3 soldados, obviamente no sabían de que estaban hablando los 3 soldados, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, unos segundos después se recuperarían de su sorpresa, no hasta que Sophia miraría al apóstol Rory.

\- ¿Y ella?

Frost quien escucho su pregunta, le preguntaría a Lelei, ella negó con la cabeza sin saber, pero diría que ella tenía mucho, pero mucho más año quienes estaban ahí presente, eso confundió a Frost, pero miraría de reojo a Rory, pero sin ser notado por los presentes, Rory estaba jugando con los niños.

/Más tarde\\\

/en un pueblo cualquiera\\\

En una tranquila tarde en una taberna donde las personas iban a beber oh a comer, pero más a beber, una de las empleadas quien era antes habitante de coda, contaría como las fuerzas especiales estadounidenses había derrotó al dragón de fuego y salvaron a los habitantes de la villa de coda, eso dejo, pero muy sorprendido a los hombres quiénes escuchaban la historia de la empleada de la taberna.

\- ¡¿Se defendieron de un dragón de fuego?!

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?!

\- ¡Imposible!

\- Ni siquiera los elfos ni los hechiceros pudieron derrotar a los dragones ancestrales ¿Estas seguras de que era un dragón de fuego y no era una nueva raza de dragón o un güiverno?

Preguntaría uno de los clientes de la taberna sudando muy nervioso y asustado igual que el resto, no creían o no querían creer en lo que decía la mesera, varios caballeros y sus seguidores estaban sentados en un rincón de la ruidosa taberna, llena de invitados, el bar estaba sucio, y solo tenía un poco de espacio entre las mesas. El lugar era tan ruidoso que uno podría no ser capaz de oír lo que decía en una mesa cercana, a menos que alguien grita. En medio de este ambiente ruidoso, los caballeros y sus seguidores estaban sentados uno junto al otro alcanzando con sus manos la comida y alzando sus copas llenas de vino. Mirando por encima, había una chica de la villa coda trabajando como camarera temporal que estaba sirviendo a sus clientes una bandeja de cerveza. Después de que ella puso el plato sobre la mesa, ella describió lo que había visto, y recogió una buena cantidad de propinas.

\- Caballero Norma, ¿Qué te parece?

En las cortes imperiales, había mujeres que servían como ayudantes. Una de ellas, Hamilton Uno Ro, le pregunto a su superior, que también era su colega, acerca de los cuentos de hadas. El caballero Norman, cuyo bigote estaba rasurado limpiamente, tenía una mirada incómoda en su rostro. Mientras estaba en la corte en el limpio y brillante palacio, disfrutó de deliciosas comidas preparadas por las esposas de los nobles o sus hijas. A pesar de que era parte de la orden de los caballeros de la princesa, que no eran más que un decorado de la corte y no tenía nada que ver con la primera línea. Ahora, un ayudante como él mismo, estaba comiendo platos vulgares y alcohol turbio. A pesar de que era una misión, no le cayó bien a él.

\- (¿Cómo diablos me metí en este lío…?)

Norma quería maldecir a sus superiores. Solo mantenerse a sí mismo de esta manera había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad. Desde que era una orden directa de la princesa, la misión de investigar la colina arnus, no podía ser ayudado. Sin embargo, había esperado que la princesa dirigiera toda la orden de los caballeros, así sus sirvientes tendrían que servirle a él durante todo el viaje. Sin embargo, esa chica caprichosa dio órdenes de estacionar sus principales fuerzas muy por detrás, sólo tomando unas cuantas personas para llevar a cabo el reconocimiento. Incluso escondieron sus identidades, ensuciaron intencionalmente su ropa, comieron pan negro tosco y el vino turbio de los campesinos comunes, los cual consideraba no apta para un caballero como él. Norma levanto la mano para pedirle a la camarera una recarga. Al ver como su ayudante no reconocía la gravedad que esta situación era para ellos, suspiro un poco. Después de que él consiguió su recarga, Norma se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inocente de Hamilton que esperaba su respuesta.

\- Si hay muchos refugiados que dicen lo mismo, entonces probablemente no es un rumor. No es probable que muchas personas se unan para contar una mentira. Aun así, es muy difícil para mí creer que se trataba de un dragón de fuego.

\- Creo que sí muchas personas opinan lo mismo, entonces, no se pierde nada con creer en ellas.

La camarera dejó una botella de vino tinto en la mesa mientras decía.

\- Es cierto, caballero nii-san. Realmente fue un dragón de fuego

\- ¡Hahahahahaha!, no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente.

Replico el caballero Norma Co Igloo.

\- Los dragones ancestrales, dragonwts, Slither Wyrms y Wyverns, son todos llamados dragones. Debe haber algún tipo de error.

En respuesta a su reacción, la camarera frunció los labios con disgusto.

\- Ey, no le hagas caso. Creo en lo que acabas de decir, así que dime más

Hamilton dijo mientras le daba unas monedas de cobre. Eso era demasiado para una propina normal. El humor de la camarera cambio inmediatamente. Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras decía.

\- Gracias, joven caballero-sama

Aunque su atuendo la hacía parecer mayor, podría ser más joven de lo que parecía.

\- Después de recibir tanto, te diré lo que no le he contado a los otros.

Dicho esto, la camarera comenzó su historia.

Cuando la noticia de la aparición del Dragón de Fuego comenzó a extenderse, la Villa de Coda se volvió tan ocupada como una colmena. La esposa del herrero de al lado había venido a decirle a Melissa sobre la noticia. Era mediodía y ella estaba secando ropa.

\- ¡Melissa! ¡Melissa! ¡Malas noticias!

A menudo murmuraban acerca de los acontecimientos en el pequeño pueblo y se habían vuelto bastante cercanas. Incluso si no había nadie en la casa, ella sabía dónde Melissa estaría, así que ella rodeo la casa y fue adonde Melissa secaba ropa. Melissa le dijo a su hijo que estaba agarrando la ropa seca que le informara a su marido quien estaba fuera en los campos, y luego corrió a su casa para comenzar a empacar. Después de un corto tiempo, su marido regresó jadeando y gritando.

\- ¡¿Está todo bien?!

Al parecer, la manera en que su hijo había descrito le hizo pensar que el Dragón de Fuego ya estaba atacando la aldea. Al ver que su esposa estaba sana y salva, el marido se sentó en el relieve del suelo. A pesar de que estaba a salvo, el verdadero peligro seguía al acecho a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de explicar la situación a su marido, Melissa volvió a empacar su equipaje. Después de cargar la comida, agua, algunas necesidades básicas diarias, algunos cambios de ropa y sus ahorros duramente ganados en su vagón, el cual se utilizaba para la agricultura, se estaba doblando bajo el peso de todo su equipaje. Utilizaron una mula para tirar del carro, mientras que su hijo y su marido empujaban por detrás, movieron el vagón hacia el camino del pueblo. Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, había ya muchos otros aldeanos también con sus vagones amontonados en la carretera. Muchos vagones se habían roto debido a sus pesadas cargas, bloqueando así la calle. Después de perder un tiempo precioso esperando a que los vagones fueran movidos, estaban finalmente fuera de la aldea. Para entonces, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse. Por la noche instalaron un campamento. Al amanecer, se continuo con el viaje. Sin embargo, entre los refugiados, había gente que era lenta y personas que eran rápidas. Tres días después, los pueblos que habían empezado el viaje junto a los ancianos y los niños los habían dejado atrás de la caravana. La distancia entre cada vagón se estaba ampliando y los de la parte de atrás no podía ver a los de adelante.

A veces, las ruedas de un vagón se quedaban atascada en el suelo fangoso y se quedaba inmóvil. Los gritos de rabia "!Fuera de mi camino!" y los gritos desesperados de "!Ayuda!" se entrelazaban entre sí, amplificando las frustraciones de todos los presentes. Escenas de personas peleando, vagones volcados, equipajes esparcidos por todas partes, los niños llorando en voz alta y las mujeres con miradas de evidente desesperación en sus rostros se podía ver en todas partes. Pero, en los momentos de necesidad, sus salvadores llegaron en su ayuda. Ellos fueron los hombres Deltas. Había doce de ellos, dos de los cuales eran chicas.

(Nota: No sé qué nombre darles a las fuerzas de la región especial, por el momento será así, si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios, Fin de la nota)

La voz de la camarera no solo era oída por los caballeros, sino también por los otros clientes. Inconscientemente, la taberna había quedado en silencio cuando Melissa describía el éxodo del pueblo, así como la presencia de mujeres entre las personas Deltas, Extraño nombre, pero interesante. Nadie en la taberna sabía nada de ellos.

\- Hmm y ¿eso nombre tan raro?

\- No lose, solo lo escuche entre una conversación que tenían entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo lucían las chicas?

La pregunta de Norma hizo que Melissa hiciera un "Hmph" de molestia.

\- Los hombres son unos cerdos. Uf, lo que sea. Había una mujer alta. Durante el día, llevaba un casco que cubría su pelo, pero por la noche, cuando se armaba el campamento, lo vi con claridad… Cuando se desató la cola de caballo, hasta yo, una mujer, jadeó con sorpresa. Su color de pelo era de un color azul oscuro. Si no hubiera una barrera de idioma entre nosotros, le habría pedido el secreto de su hermoso color azul oscuro. Su cuerpo era delgado. Era sin duda una belleza exótica.

Al oír su descripción, los ojos de los hombres se iluminaron con lujuria.

\- Err, ¿qué hay de la otra?

\- Esa era como un gato. Su cabello era castaño y tenía un cuerpo pequeño. Su pelo era corto como el de un chico y ella estaba llena de espíritu. Ella también era capaz de cuidar de los demás y al instante se llevaba bien los niños. Pero incluso los hombres más poderosos tenían miedo de ella. Cuando mi marido se metió en una pelea con el marido de Moyer, ella entro en la pelea como un trueno y utilizo sólo sus piernas para derribar a esos grandes hombres…

Los hombres que la rodeaban perdieron al instante su interés. Una silenciosa atmosfera había envuelto la escena. Una mujer marimacha no era popular entre los hombres.

\- Ella tiene una gran figura. Aunque ella era pequeña, sus pechos eran como las ubres de una vaca. Incluso yo estaba celosa de esos melones. Su cintura era también muy delgada, era imperdonable. Sin embargo, su rostro era más lindo que hermoso.

\- ¡UWAAAA!

\- Como lo esperaba…

Melissa chasqueo la lengua con disgusto a los vítores de los hombres. Aunque que los clientes estuvieran entusiasmados era una buena cosa, como mujer, no podía estar feliz por eso.

\- Hmm. Fue así, Muchas cosas pasaron, pero nos las arreglamos para seguir adelante. Pero esa bestia finalmente nos alcanzó.

No había suficiente agua para los habitantes del pueblo y no tenían suficiente comida para saciar su hambre. Aun así, ellos hicieron todo lo posible para esforzarse con el fin de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se estaban acercando a su límite. Sim embargo, continuaron su difícil viaje aun cuando sus suministros disminuyeron rápidamente a nada. Por desgracia, por fin llegaron a su límite. Los que todavía podían moverse continuaron, mientras que aquellos que no podían se sentaban fatigados. La gente de la extraña carreta verde que no necesitaba ningún caballo para moverse, llevaron a los niños y ancianos que no podían moverse más. Aun así, no podían llevarlos a todos.

\- No me podía mover más. Aun así, yo quería que mi hijo viviera. Recé mucho a Dios, pero no pasó nada. Esos sacerdotes dijeron que Dios existe, pero ¿por qué Dios no nos ayudó cuando estábamos en una situación tan desesperada? No voy a hacer una cosa estúpida como orar a Dios la próxima vez.

El cielo brillaba por encima de ellos de repente se volvió oscuro. Esperando ver las nubes de lluvia, los pobladores levantaron la cabeza y se congelaron en su lugar.

\- Fue un Dragón rojo. Tenía brazos y piernas, y extendió sus alas como un murciélago. Fueron esas grandes alas que cubrieron el cielo.

El Dragón aterrizo. En un instante, Moyer y su esposo desaparecieron ante los ojos de Melissa. Solo quedaron las mitades inferiores de sus cuerpos. Antes de que las personas incluso entendieran la situación, su instinto natural asumió el cargo y cada uno de ellos corrió. Cargando a sus hijos, abandonaron su equipaje mientras trataban de escapar del monstruo. Los vagones se volcaron, aplastando a muchos aldeanos debajo de ellos. Mientras todo el mundo estaba escapando, El Dragón de Fuego vomito llamas a su alrededor. Después de asar bien a los humanos, se los tragó enteros. Ellos correteaban por ahí como arañas bebé mientras trataban de escapar. Como cuando un niño destruye un nido de hormigas, el Dragón de fuego aplasto a los aldeanos que huían bajo sus pies y se los comió. La desesperación llenó los corazones de los aldeanos.

\- Pero en ese instante, los hombres Deltas aparecieron.

Melissa dijo esto con un tono de admiración.

\- Ellos montaron en sus vagones, que eran más rápidos que los caballos. En los Dos vagones, los hombres Deltas levantaron sus varas mágicas y atacaron al Dragón de Fuego con hechizos.

Sin embargo, el Dragón se mantuvo indemne. Incluso su magia fue incapaz de perforar las escamas del Dragón. Pero, no se dieron por vencidos. Iban en círculos alrededor del Dragón repetidamente y se mantenían atacando para ganar tiempo para que los habitantes del pueblo escaparan. Gracias a ellos, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo sobrevivieron. El Dragón de Fuego se dio la vuelta para atacar a los hombres de verde. Pero, la bestia no podía agarrarlos con su velocidad aterradora. Moviéndose alrededor, se mantuvieron a salvo de las llamas abrasadoras del Dragón. Pero pronto, el Dragón se acostumbró a sus tácticas. Los hombres Deltas que solo podía lanzar magia de lejos estando en desventaja.

\- En ese momento, el líder de los hombres Deltas grito algo y sacó esa cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Una barita mágica gigante. Lo llamamos la Vara Divina de Acero. No pude escuchar le encantamiento, pero después de eso, hubo una fuerte explosión y el brazo izquierdo entero del Dragón de Fuego salió volando.

Fue el momento en que el llamado invencible Dragón de Fuego fue derrotado. Después de sufrir esa lesión, el Dragón soltó un rugido estremecedor y rápidamente salió volando. Después de terminar la historia, las personas presentes fueron silenciadas por la magnanimidad de su historia.

\- ¿Vara… Vara Divino de Acero?

Tal nombre exagerado los dejo impresionados en un silencio de conmoción. Después de un momento de tranquila contemplación, los caballeros comenzaron a discutir sus ideas sobre esto. 0La taberna también regresó a su ambiente ruidoso.

\- En-En pocas palabras, ellos eran muy poderosos. Aunque parecen mercenarios extranjeros, tenían habilidades sorprendentes. Creo que debemos emplearlos. ¿Qué piensa usted, alteza?

El caballero femenino de pelo como el bermellón que estaba a punto de comer la carne Ma Nuga que estaba en sus manos fue abordada con esta pregunta. Ella puso la carne de nuevo en el plato que estaba en la mesa para responder al caballero, Extendiendo sus manos hacia su copa de vino, Piña Co Lada respondió.

\- Estoy muy interesada en las armas utilizadas por aquellas personas que repelieron el Dragón.

El Senador Godasen lo había dicho antes.

/Flashback\\\

\- Las armas de la infantería enemiga hicieron un sonido de ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Un momento después, nuestras tropas habían caído.

El explico el Senador Godasen ante todos en el senado con cierta sorpresa y miedo de lo que podían hacer las fuerzas enemigas que ocupaban la Colina Arnus

/Fin del Flashback\\\

Basados en estas palabras, que parecían encajar con las descripciones de los aldeanos de Coda. La derrota del ejército de la Coalición en la Colina Arnus debe estar relacionada con esa arma mágica. Piña llamó a la camarera para hacerle una pregunta.

\- Mujer, has visto las armas de esas personas. ¿Qué aspecto tienen?

Melissa inclinó la cabeza mientras le contó lo que había visto. A pesar de ser llamada como "mujer" la hacía infeliz, debido a la presencia de la joven caballero femenino que le dio la propina, decidió decirle la verdad.

\- En otras palabras, la vara que esa gente uso parecía de acero. ¿Hizo un sonido de explosión en el momento en que escupió fuego?

\- En mi opinión, es un arma mágica.

\- Entonces, la varita que utilizaron para repeler el Slither Wyrms… se llama Vara Divina de Acero ¿verdad? ¿A qué se parece? Trate de describirlo lo mejor posible con sus habilidades.

\- ¿No te dije que era un Dragón de Fuego, no un Slither Wyrms?

La camarera insistió. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró a los hombres a su alrededor.

\- Estas siendo retórica. La Vara Divina es algo bueno… bueno, no puedo culparte, al ver que usted nació en un entorno sobreprotector. Pero, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a las chicas que tienen maridos? Es lo mismo que lo de un hombre. Por supuesto, es tan grande que puedes abrazarlo. No creo que ningún hombre aquí tenga una cosa tan grande o tan negra como…

La camarera se rio fuertemente cuando ella se fue a la otra mesa para tomar pedidos, confundida, Piña miró a los caballeros masculinos para una explicación. Como si fuera una señal, todos evitaron la mirada de Piña. Finalmente, fijo su mirada en Hamilton.

\- Usted… usted tiene prometido, ¿verdad?

Ella debió haber pensado que ella estaba a salvo de la línea de fuego. La formal y correcta caballero, Hamilton Uno Ro, que estaba bebiendo sopa, escupió todo de sorpresa. Su pelo corto desordenado mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando ella protestaba.

\- Yo-yo si… ¡Pero sigo siendo una doncella! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber acerca de tales cosas?... ah

Los ojos de los hombres aterrizaron en Hamilton.

\- Hmm, ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh?

La mirada sospechosa de Piña la atravesó, Hamilton sólo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente mientras se encogía en su asiento. Pero en una mesa alejada donde estaban los caballeros, en la esquina del Bar, había una persona sentada observando y escuchando todos, en todo en ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, una capa de color blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo, también que en su lado estaría un gran objeto de gran tamaño, que tenía cubierto de igual forma con una manta de color blanco, sin saber que era tal objeto, la persona había escuchado la historia de cómo aquellos hombres misteriosos que llegaron y ayudaron al pueblo de Coda del Dragon de Fuego, tal acto que ningún soldado de estas tierras era incapaz de hacer, eso levanto un interés en aquella persona, quería conocerlos en persona, solo para pedirles una única cosa.

\- Deltas… si las historias son ciertas… entonces son los indicados.

Al finalizar aquellas palabras, elevaría un poco la cabeza, la luz de las antorchas y velas, iluminarían una cierta parte de su rostro, era una mujer, su piel blanquecida, ojos de color café, un mechón de color verde a la altura de la frente, su mirada se notaba seria, pero a la vez tranquila, en su mente resonaba la misma palabra una y otra vez, decidida en buscar aquellos hombres más en busca de su líder.

/En la Noche\\\

/Colina Arnus-Base Principal de los Estados Unidos\\\

/Afueras de la Base-Refugio de los habitantes de la Región Especial\\\

Ya había caído la noche, todos los refugiados se habían reunido en una habitación para discutir sobre algo muy importante, de cómo sería desde ahora en adelante, estarían seguros con los soldados, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, en estas horas de la noche, los helicópteros obviamente estarían vigilando los cielos de la base y los refugiados en Arnus, también los recién instalados, Boeing AH-64 Apaches estarían en estos momentos probando los cielos juntos con los UH-60 Black Hawk, poco a poco todo el ejército de los Estados Unidos estarían instalándose en aquel mundo, igual que habían tomado muestras de las escamas de los dragones hacia los laboratorios de los Estados Unidos para que las analicen, También que se llevaría una junta entre todos los países de la OTAN, pero de igual manera estarían secretarios de todos los países, igual que reporteros y programas de noticias estarían grabando en vivo en ese día, volviendo con los refugiados, todos estaban en silencio, eso era algo de esperarse, pero El sabio Cato rompió aquel silencio empezando ahora hablar.

\- Bueno… Estamos en deuda con ellos, Si tan solo pudiéramos cubrir nuestros costos de vida… Pero somos ancianos, heridos y niños.

Comento Cato mientras tomaba un poco de Té de hierbas, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, todos tenían una taza con Te de hierbas, gracias por los soldados quienes les entregaron suministros, ya que al venir, no tenían los suficientes suministros para vivir y también para que todos se alimente, entonces por una orden de Frost, los suministros se les fueron entregado a los habitantes de coda por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, todos estuvieron muy agradecidos por la ayuda de los soldados, pero no siempre tendrán la ayuda de los soldados, Touka quien se mantenía recarga en la pequeña mesa del centro desanimada a la vez le aparecía un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Podríamos prostituirnos con los soldados…

Terminaría de hablar Touka haciendo sonrojar a las mujeres que estaban en el grupo al solo en pensar en eso, tal vez era la única forma, entonces Lelei se mantuvo pensativa por unos momentos para después decir.

\- Podríamos preguntarles si tienen algún trabajo para nosotros.

\- Buena idea. Vi muchos cadáveres de Guivernos esparcidos por la colina… Las escamas de Dragón son objetos muy valiosos así que podríamos…

/Al Dia siguiente\\\

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritaría Cato muy sorprendido por las palabras del Capitán Frost quien se mantenía solo observándolo tranquilo, obviamente ocultando su rostro.

\- ¡¿Podemos agarrar tantas queramos?! ¡¿En serio?!

Gritaría Cato todavía más sorprendido, solo recibiría un asentimiento por parte de Frost, movería su cabeza mirando el ya llamado por los soldados "El Cementerio de Dragones" por solo había mayoría dragones muertos pero intactos, Cato quien aún se mantenía paralizado de la sorpresa en su lugar, ¿acaso no sabían estos soldados que las escamas de Dragon son muy valiosas?, al ya recuperarse de la sorpresa Cato pondría sus ojos en todos los cadáveres de los Dragones, en silencio Frost se empezaría a retirar de la zona, Lelei notaria eso y observaría en silencio como Frost se retiraba, así empezó este día, Tanques Abram M1A2 recorriendo "El Cementerio de Dragones" entrenando a los nuevos operadores de tanques, también Helicópteros UH-60 Black Hawk junto con los Boeing AH-64 Apaches sobrevolando los cielos de la base y "El Cementerio de Dragones", probando los despejados cielos y también probando algunas mejoras en los helicópteros, los hombres quien estaban en buen estado, estarían sacando las escamas de los dragones muerto y los llevarían cada escama en una canasta hasta el refugio donde las mujeres las limpiarían y las pondrían en otra canasta ordenadamente, Touka, Lelei, Rory y cato estarían en una mesa observando las escamas a la vez hablando.

\- En denario de plata, una de estas equivale de 13 a 17 denarios ¿cierto?

\- Si, un denario te cubre por unos 5 días…

\- HMM… Entonces supongo que eso significa que… Somos asquerosamente ricos ahora.

Todos mirarían unos sacos llenas de escama de dragón, cada uno tenía una reacción diferente, Touka mantenía un semblante de sorpresa y nerviosismo, sabía muy bien que tan valiosa eran esas escamas, conseguir una no era fácil, Lelei mantenía solo una expresión neutra, aunque sorprendida un poco por dentro, Rory se mantenía siempre sonriendo, esto del dinero no le era un problema, Cato era el único que se mantenía tranquilo en estas situaciones, Lelei hablaría para romper el silencio que se formó por unos momentos.

\- 200 escamas y 3 garras. Deberíamos encomendárselo a un gran comerciante para que lo venda.

\- Aún quedan muchas escamas… oh cierto. Un viejo amigo mío tiene una tienda en itálica, un poco más adelante del camino hacia Dessria, Deberiamos preguntarles a estos soldados para que lo transporten.

/En otro lugar en esa misma tarde\\\

\- Lord Duran…

Mustizo piña con sorpresa, miedo, nerviosismo y pena hacia el cuerpo muy mal herido del rey duran, quien estaba postrado en cama a la vez que una enfermera lo atendía, Duran abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa a la vez que clavaba su mirada en la princesa piña.

\- Milady piña… ¿Por qué… vino desde la capital pa… para simplemente burlarse del líder de un ejército derrotado…?

\- ¡No sea absurdo! Pero… usted es el líder del Clan Elbe, ¿Por qué es el único que está en este lugar?

Respondió piña con un poco enojo por un momento para así calmarse, esperando que Duran respondiera.

\- Mis vasallos volvieron a casa.

Fue la Simple respuesta que dio Duran ante Piña, en los ojos de la princesa piña se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Que… Que Pasó en Alnus…

\- ¿No lo ha escuchado?... El destino de 100.000 soldados del ejército de los reinos unidos…

En eso Duran empezaría a contar todo el acontecimiento sobre la batalla en Alnus, en vez de ser una batalla, fue una verdadera masacre.

\- Permanecí en formación, y pensé por un momento que la Colina Alnus había estallado. Princesa, ¿Has visto alguna vez una montaña hacer erupción? En mi juventud, una vez vi un volcán hacen erupción en las montañas. Era como si toda la montaña hubiera explotado. No había señales de antemano, como terremotos, y entonces oí el aire desgarrándose, seguido por una explosión inimaginablemente grande. Mi corazón casi salto de mi boca, y eso fue sola una de varias ocurrencias… En cuanto a lo que había sucedido… nos detuvimos para asegurarnos de las circunstancias, pero lo único que vimos ante nosotros era un humo negro y espeso… Pronto el humo se dispersó, y era como su alguien hubiera hecho un arado gigante a través del suelo. En la tierra que fue rastreada vimos cuerpos de los ejércitos de Arguna y Modwan, Triturados en el suelo como granos de arroz en un plato de paella…

Duran cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar aquella escena. Además de él estaba una monja, que estaba tratando de darle una paella de mariscos. Pero no se lo comió, sino que movió la cara hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los dos reyes?

Duran sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó la pregunta de piña.

\- ¿Cómo quiere que se lo ponga…?

Piña había buscado por las aldeas cercanas a Alnus con la esperanza de encontrar al ejército de coalición después de que la batalla hubiera comenzado. La conclusión a la que llegó fue que el Ejército de Coalición se había retirado después de perder a sus comandantes. A pesar de que se llamara un retiro, se parecía más a los remanentes destrozados del ejército que cojeaban a casa, dado que ninguno de los soldados u oficiales habían escapado intactos. Tuvieron suerte de que el enemigo no lo hubiese perseguido, y así sobrevivieron. En esta condición, la ardua caminata a casa probablemente sería aún más agonizante que la batalla misma. En verdad, los cuerpos de las tropas que habían caído ya habían sido enterrados por los aldeanos en todo el país. En poco tiempo, piña oyó que un convento a servicio del Dios Hoboro había acogido a un hombre de noble nacimiento. Cuando corrieron al lugar, encontraron que era el Rey Duran del reino de Elbe. Tenía más de sesenta años, y tal vez por el estrés o alguna otra razón, todo su pelo era ahora blanco, su cuerpo no podía soportar un largo viaje a pie, y las tropas que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir habían escapado hacía tiempo. Ordenó a sus pocos soldados que seguían siendo fieles que regresaran al país y difundieran el peligro, mientras él mismo recuperaba su fuerza en este convento. Sin embargo, esto era solo un convento de monjas, después de todo, y no había médicos y la comida era pobre de calidad. Su fuerza regresó lentamente, pero poco a poco, también se desvaneció, El olor a podredumbre del muñón de su pierna perdida empezaba a llenar el aire, su rostro estaba pálido, y su sangre no circulaba correctamente, y tenía signo de batalla bajo sus ojos, si se quedaba en este estado, no parecía que pudiera vivir mucho tiempo.

\- Yo estaba en la tercera ola. Esto es en lo que me he convertido. Avancé con el ejército de la mocha hacia la ladera, pero espinas de hierro nos bloquearon el camino. En el momento en que quitamos los obstáculos y reanudamos el avance, luz cayo como lluvia entre nosotros, y justo después de eso quedé postrado en un instante.

\- Rey Duran, avisare inmediatamente al imperio y les hare preparar un médico y un carruaje. Hablaremos de esto después de que recupere su fuerza.

Piña hablo esta vez, aunque ella era la princesa, en términos de nobleza. Duran era superior a ella en virtud de ser un rey. Piña callo de rodilla, cogió la mano derecha intacta de Duran y se inclinó… Pero Duran negó con la cabeza.

\- Lamento desechar su bondad princesa, pero no quiero molestar al imperio. Además, no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- He estado pensando en por qué el emperador convocaría al ejército de la coalición para pelear esta guerra… después de terminar así, lo entendí. El Emperador sabía que esto iba a suceder. Creo que estaba enojado porque permanecimos intactos mientras sus tropas eran golpeadas. En otras palabras, el emperador quería que el enemigo nos destruyera por él.

Duran no utilizo honoríficos para dignificar al Emperador, lo que demostró su ira. Puesto que estaba a punto de morir, pensó que podía hablar como quisiera.

\- Princesa, no diga que no sabía esto. Colócate en la posición del imperio. Tu probamente puedes imaginar lo que sucedió cuando el Ejército Imperial se enfrentó con el enemigo…

\- Si. El ejército Imperial fue golpeado, eso supe yo. Pero yo no sabía qué tipo de enemigo nos esperaba allí, ni que el Ejército de la Coalición que enviamos allí terminaría así…

\- Por favor vete, princesa. No deseo que alguien armado en mentiras y blandiendo una espada de engaño este parado ante mí. El Ejército de la Coalición habría luchado hasta el amargo fin para proteger este continente. Sin embargo, nuestro mayor enemigo estaba detrás de nosotros. El Imperio es nuestro enemigo. Repito, princesa, por favor, váyase.

\- Su majestad. Es demasiado tarde para pedirle que calme su ira, pero ¿podría por lo menos decirme como es el enemigo? ¿Qué magia usan, que tácticas? Por favor, cuénteme acerca de sus tácticas también.

\- No voy a hablar de ellos. Hicimos grandes sacrificios para aprender eso. Si la princesa desea averiguarlo, entonces proceda a la Colina Arnus por sí misma. Tal vez el enemigo te lo diga por el precio de tus hombres.

Piña había hecho todo lo posible. El emperador había subestimado a sus oponentes. Pensó que podría compensar la diferencia de poder de lucha con estrategias y planes. Sin embargo, piña sentía que el enemigo y el Imperio estaban en niveles completamente diferentes. Tenía la sensación de que, si el Imperio no entendía el poder del enemigo, sería completamente destruido. Cuando esos pensamientos se asentaron en su cabeza, la princesa Imperial lo miro directamente.

\- Eso no servirá. Debes contarme todo lo que sabe. Si no, tomaré al Reino de Elbe como rehén. Si vuestra Majestad no habla, conduciré tropas a Elbe y la quemaré hasta sus cenizas.

Eso llamó la atención de Duran.

\- ¿! Que, qué es esto¡? Primero tomaste a mis soldados, luego a mis sirvientes, incluso mi vida, y ahora también quieres mi reino y familia… Tal padre, tal hija… Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Además, una vez muera, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que mi país sea absorbido por el Imperio. Puedo escuchar la Muerte acercándose, así que todo esto ya no me importa. Volveré a reunirme con mi familia en la muerte, y luego nos burlamos del Emperador y de ti cuando nos sigan.

\- Has perdido completamente la esperanza al borde la muerte… Pero el Imperio no perderá.

Piña se puso de pie, mirando al Rey moribundo.

\- Todo está permitido, siempre y cuando uno sea poderoso. Eso es lo que usted cree. Sin embargo, tenemos nuestra convicción y nuestro orgullo. Cuando somos invadidos, naturalmente devolveremos el favor. Los enemigos de Alnus son un poderoso ejército, con armas de poder divino y tácticas de potencia divina. Nos aplastaron como a niñas gritando. El Imperio que nos trajo aquí compartirá el mismo destino que nosotros. ¿Se permite algo, siempre y cuando uno se poderoso, dices? Pero los enemigos de Alnus son más fuertes que tú. El ejercito Imperial está en grave peligro. Cuando lo descubras y pidas ayuda, nadie responderá. ¡Tú has sembrado el viento, y cosecharás el torbellino!

Después de que Duran gritó esas palabras, se derrumbó, jadeando en su lecho de enfermo, Piña no tenía palabras para hablar, Incluso con poder y fuerza, era difícil conquistar un corazón. No era como si no pudiera hacerlo, pero si lo hubiera hecho, el Rey estaría muerto. Como ya no había nada que ganar del Rey, tenía que renunciar a él. Los enojos gritos de Duran resonaban en su corazón, así como su odio al Imperio que lo traicionó.

\- Alteza, por favor, no orden a los caballeros que ataquen a la Colina Arnus.

Piña suspiro al oír las palabras que la golpearon justo después de salir del cuarto de Duran.

\- Hamilton, ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy?

\- No me Atrevería. Pero vuestra alteza irradia un aire que dice, ¡Vamos a cabalgar de una vez!

Si se ponen en marcha, su objetivo no sería la Colina Alnus, sino la Capital, Piña lo pensó, pero no lo dijo nada. Sus ojos recorrían a Hamilton, que a primera vista parecía un príncipe muy guapo. Como para confirmar su sexo, Piña palmeó suavemente el pecho plano de Hamilton. Bueno, estaba suave y abultado. Piña se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. Apenas podía creer que estuviera bromeando en un momento como este… O peor, tal vez estaba tan herida que necesitaba desahogarse.

\- Olvídalo, aunque ataquemos o no, todavía tenemos que ir a la Colina Alnus. Necesitamos ver al enemigo con nuestros propios ojos.

\- Ah… Princesa, ¿con solo esta cantidad de gente? ¿No será demasiado peligroso?

\- De hecho, será peligroso, pero tú me protegerás, ¿Verdad?

Con eso, Piña Salió del convento

/En el otro lado del Portal\\\

/Pionyang – Corea del Norte\\\

El informe sobre el escritorio del presidente Kim Jong-Jun describía la estrategia del Partido comunista de Corea del Norte para tratar informes importantes del país. Estaba llena de líneas en caracteres norcoreanas, y o sólo era grueso sino también denso. El presidente Kim Jong-un miró el informe que su secretaria le había dado, el tema era todavía el mismo informe, peor el interior estaba la un poco de la información de la Región Especial.

\- La Región Especial, hm…

Kim Jong-un había pensado que era una especie de broma al principio. Sin embargo, después de comprobarlo con las inteligencias Norcorea de su ejército, sabía que esa era la verdad. Bueno el primer instinto de Kim Jong-un fue "Esto debe ser un desastre para los estadounidenses", pero una vez que el ejército americano había eliminado a los soldados que venían de la puerta, Kim Jong-un ya no podía Ignorar lo que había detrás de ella. En sus pensamientos sobre la Región Especial decían que había vastas tierras y abundantes recursos en el otro lado. ¿Por qué debería los Estados Unidos tener el derecho exclusivo a ellos? A pesar de que Estados Unidos era un País grande que no carecía de recursos, es más, nisiquieran necesitan el Portal, pero que tal vez querían expandir sus tierras y también agrandar sus recursos y riquezas volviéndose la única Superpotencia mundial del mundo, y todo gracias a esa puerta, Corea del Norte necesitaba esa puerta, querían expandir sus territorios, crear nuevas armas, nuevas máquinas y ser la única Superpotencia mundial de todo el planeta, sin tener rivales, hasta Rusia lo tendría por el suelo si algún día se revelara, Kim Jong-un termino de leer el informe y suspiro.

\- Mientras la puerta este en New York, será difícil acceder a ella, si solo se hubiera abierto aquí…

El secretario de Kim respondió de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Kim.

\- Sera imposible acceder a ella mientras los estadounidenses lo monopolicen.

\- En efecto. Debido a eso, necesitamos poner restricciones a las acciones del gobierno de los americanos en la Región Especial.

\- Entendido… ¿Tratara de hacer que nuestra nación y de los americanos sean amigables para solo entrar y tomar los recursos del otro lado de esa puerta, igual que hacer una nueva Corea del Norte?

\- Si no hay mas opciones que esa… talvez lo haga… pero por el momento mantengan vigilados a los americanos y dame más información sobre el portal, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si señor…

\- Bien…

Kim suspiro y coloco el informe en su cajón, si esa era su única opción solo para aprovecharse de los recursos de la otra región, entonces no tendría de otra que hacer las paces con los Estados Unidos… o tal vez iniciar el plan que tenia desde un inicio cuando tomo el mandato de Norcorea

/Estados Unidos-New York\\\

Un tiempo atrás, el contenido de la televisión y las noticias habían comenzado a cambiar, las estaciones de televisión públicas comenzaron a mostrar escenas de cómo los nativos de Australia y Tasmania habían sido masacrados, violados y aniquilados por los inmigrantes ingleses convictos, o tal vez mostrarían cómo los españoles destruyeron el Imperio Incaico, o Cartago, Destruida por los Romanos. Estos programas de televisión mostraban el mismo punto, enfatizándolo y repitiéndolo para dejar una profunda impresión en su público. Ya se trate de espectáculos de variedades, telenovelas, concursos, revistas semanales, noticias, agregaron su propio mensaje para cambiar las opiniones de sus espectadores. El mensaje era cómo una cultura superior aplastó y destruyó una más débil, hicieron hincapié en las tragedias que resultaron de la limpieza étnica. La gente, naturalmente simpatizarían con el oprimido. Utilizaron esta simpatía para influir en la gente. Promovieron la idea de que los fuertes deberían ser racionales y debían ser controlados, las imágenes de los niños africanos que morían de hambre en un desierto escudriñaban a la sociedad. Ellos hicieron una pausa para pensar. Fueron llevados a detenerse y pensar. ¿podríamos ser víctimas también? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su propio ejército al otro lado de la puerta? Luchando contra el enemigo… ¿verdad?, las batallas del otro lado de la puerta recibieron cada vez más atención. Sin embargo, no había mucha elaboración sobre ellos. Solo se le aseguraba a la gente que había mucha elaboración sobre ellos. Solo se e aseguraba a la gente que habían derrotado los ataques del enemigo. Puesto que había poca o ninguna víctima en el lado de su ejército, naturalmente la gente se preguntaba sobre el destino de la gente con la que lucharon ¿había victimas al otro lado de la puerta?, en la asamblea de las naciones unidas, una concejal del partido de la oposición se levantó e hizo esa pregunta. La persona que contestó fue el Subsecretario de defensa de la ONU.

\- En los tres combates, las pérdidas del enemigo fueron de 60.000. ninguno de ellos pertenecía a personal no combatiente.

Los miembros de las naciones unidas de oposición estaban sin palabras, en pocas palabras, los ataques del enemigo en la posición defensiva fueron casi exactamente la versión opuesta en la Batalla de Normandía de la segunda guerra mundial. Solo que esta vez el enemigo fueron los estados unidos y los estados unidos fueron los alemanes que defendieron las playas exitosamente, las bajas en la guerra eran naturales. Si perdemos, nuestro lado tendría más muertos. Si ganamos, el enemigo tendría más muertos. La ira de los ciudadanos después del incidente de Ginza fue comprensible. Sim embargo, para aquellas personas que sentían que eran más razonable y racionales, que querían tratar a los demás con compasión y compresión, el tipo de gente que quería "salvar al mundo con bondad", estas cifras eran inaceptables. "' ¿La vergüenza de nuestro ejército?" "¡¿130 víctimas civiles?! "¡Las falsedades en la respuesta del Subcretario de las naciones unidas!" "!Batallas desconocidas en la región especial¡ ¿Habían no combatientes entre las enormes pérdidas?". Estos temas circularon sin fin en los periódicos de las mañana y de las tarde en todo los Estados Unidos. Periodistas de la TV y periódicos acosaron al Ministro de Defensa y al parlamento, apuntando sus micrófonos y cámaras al Primer Ministro o al Ministro de Defensa. El Primer Ministro Keating había dimitido de su cargo desde que su mandato había expirado, dejando al actual Primer Ministro Lambert para hacer frente a las espinosas preguntas formuladas por los periodistas. En la dieta, el partido de la oposición decidió darle seguimiento a esto haciendo arreglos para que sus miembros se sentaran en el podio del presidente, frente al jefe de gabinete y al Subsecretario, quienes debían comparecer ante ellos y responder a sus preguntas.

\- Las víctimas civiles que fueron reportadas no fueron causadas en combate con nuestras fuerzas en la Región Especial, sino que fueron causadas por un desastre natural.

En respuesta a la respuesta del Subsecretario de Defensa, el concejal de la oposición pregunto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de desastre? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestro ejército?

Según los informes, era una peligrosa bestia salvaje. Era una criatura como las que verías en una película de monstruos, El Escuadrón de Reconocimiento de los Delta se involucró en combate para rescatar a los civiles del monstruo.

\- Un momento por favor, ¿Quiere decir que en la Región Especial hay tales formas de vida?

\- Por supuesto, pero no es como uno de esos monstruos como las películas de hoy en día, pero si algo similar a ellos. Bestias peligrosas de las Región Especial…. Un Dragon… Si es posible, en el futuro, nos referiremos a ellas con otro nombre. Hemos recuperado una parte del cuerpo del Dragon como muestra.

\- Entonces creeremos esta increíble historia. Es decir, ¿este incidente fue causado por civiles involucrados en operaciones de combate contra este Dragon?

\- No. Los soldados en cuestión usaron armas para atacar al Dragon con el fin de proteger y rescatar al personal no combatiente, pero todas las bajas fueron causadas por el Dragon.

\- viceministro, ante dijiste que no había víctimas no combatientes. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no se presentó este incidente y sus muchas víctimas?

\- La consulta anterior estaba dirigida a las fuerzas armadas enemigas atacando a nuestras fuerzas. Durante esos enfrentamientos, no hubo víctimas no combatientes.

\- Somos plenamente conscientes del número de muertos, y que este es un desastre que ha causado muchas víctimas. En el futuro, por favor, infórmenos de esas cosas, entonces, ¿Qué hay de los civiles rescatados por las fuerzas al otro lado del portal?

\- Según nuestros informes, se han refugiado en los pueblos y aldeas cercanas. Debido a la aparición del Dragon, abandonaron sus casas y se fueron atacados en el camino en busca de seguridad por el Dragon.

\- Ya veo. Entonces los supervivientes lograron escapar, ¿Sabes algo de sus vidas ahora?

\- No hemos ido hasta ese punto. Nuestra prioridad es salvaguardar la región alrededor de la puerta, y como resultado no hemos seguido los movimientos de los refugiados. Sim embargo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los heridos, los ancianos y los niños sin lugares para ir tendrían problemas para sobrevivir por sí mismo, y bajo el juicio del comandante en el sitio, los hemos tomado bajo nuestra custodia protectora.

\- Ya veo, ¿Qué pasa con las personas involucradas? ¿presidente…?

Dijo el concejal de la oposición mientras cambiaba su mirada ahora hacia presidente Mason.

\- Es verdad, sin escuchar a un testigo, es muy difícil obtener una imagen clara de la situación a partir de informes por sí solo. Dado que el uso de la Puerta es muy peligroso, eso coloca una barrera entre nosotros y las personas involucradas. Como tal, quisiera pedir que el oficial de nuestra armada responsable en el momento y algunos de los supervivientes sean traídos aquí para una entrevista…

Una solicitud para hablar con el oficial relevante, así como los locales protegidos. Si el gobierno no tenía nada que esconder, no deberían negarse. La oposición repitió sus puntos, se tomó la decisión de desviar los ataques del partido de la oposición y los medios de comunicación con la verdad. Por esa razón, decidieron traer al oficial de la armada en cuestión y varios representantes de los lugareños a este lado de la puerta

/Del otro lado del portal\\\

/Colina de Alnus\\\

/Base Principal de los Estados Unidos\\\

Y pensar que los soldados ya estaban acostumbrándose a estar al otro lado del portal, cada vez llegaban más y más soldados, infantería, fuerzas especiales, vehículos blindados, tanques, helicópteros de trasporte, helicópteros de combate y en un futuro cazas de combates junto con aviones más poderosos, también la comunicación de satélites como el internet, comunicación para llamar y entre otras cosas ahora servían en el otro mundo, en las oficinas de los oficiales de distintas unidades, se encontraba Frost escribiendo su reporte y también revisando algunos papeles, mientras en otro escritorio estaba un sargento al mando de la 1° unidad de marines, leyendo una periódico en silencio, en el periódico lo que más salía, era el tema del portal, 60.000 muertos en el otro mundo decía la portada, más información como que una pregunta apareció, ¿Qué está haciendo el gobierno Ruso en estos momentos ante este tema? Nadien lo sabía, pero no debían de bajar la guardia ante los rusos, menos contra los norcoreanos, no sabían cuando los rusos o norcoreanos iban a romper el silencio, por el momento todo estaba en calma, pero en eso llegaría Emma junto con Sophia, entrando en la oficia y se encontraría con Frost, en eso Sophia hablaría con una voz relajada y suave.

\- Capitán Frost…

\- ¿Qué necesitan?

\- Es sobre Tuka…

Eso hizo que Frost parara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se daría vuelta junto con la silla ahora mirando a ambas sargentas, con una mirada casi neutral, pero manteniendo el silencio para que ellas prosiguieran.

\- Ella está actuando extraña, pidió raciones, ropa y habitaciones para dos personas. Pero solamente se come una ración y usa solo un conjunto… la ropa que pide siempre es de hombre, pero siempre lo deja, Intentamos preguntarle a Lelei, pero… no saber no estar allí durante comida. Es todo lo que dijo, El Ingles de Lelei aun no es muy bueno.

\- Entiendo… me temía que esto pasara… Creo que asta en este mundo las criaturas o semi humanos son iguales a los humanos, perder a toda su familia, amigos y raza en solo cuestión de minutos es entendible. Por el momento no digan nada, yo me hare cargo de decirle la verdad, ¿entendido?

\- Si capitán… gracias.

\- De nada…

Respondería Frost con una voz neutral y también con la misma mirada, en las mejillas de Sophia se formó un pequeño sonrojo que fue captado por Emma, colocándola un poco celosa, pero se mantuvo tranquila y en silencio.

\- Otra cosa por reportar, ¿Sargento Emma y Sophia?

\- No señor, es todo lo que teníamos que decir.

Respondió Emma con naturalidad a la vez que los 3 sintieron pisadas afuera de la oficina, verían al cabo Rogers entrando en la oficina con su traje de combate ya listo.

\- Capitán, ya casi es la hora de salida.

\- Esta bien… Tenemos que llevar a las chicas a la ciudad donde puedan vender las escamas, después de eso regresamos a explorar… intentare hablar con ella si tengo tiempo… bien andando.

/Unos minutos después\\\

Cuando Frost, Emma, Sophia y Rogers fueron a la armería para alistarse, se encontraron con soldados de otras unidades, preparándose para salir a terreno, Frost se alisto con su viejo traje, junto con sus accesorios y armas, su típica M4A1 con mira Hibrida, Emma con una FN SCAR-H con mira de punto rojo, Sophia con una M16A4 con mira de punto rojo, Rogers con una Ametralladora ligera M249, David con una M4A1 con mira punto rojo y lanzagranadas, Borkin con una M16A4 con la mira del arma, Eric con una FN SCAR-H con mira Holográfica, Mark con una FN SCAR-H con mira de punto rojo y escopeta, Ronald con una M4A4 con lanzagranadas, Ethan con una Ametralladora ligera M249 con mira de punto rojo, Liam con M14 EBR con mirilla y Noah con una FN SCAR-H con mira ACOG, ya todos preparados, cada uno estaría en fila observando a Frost con seriedad y naturalidad.

\- Bien espero que todos tengan claro la misión de hoy, no fallen y tal vez todos regresaremos a casa, bien andando.

\- Si señor.

Respondería todo el equipo para así subirse a los vehículos correspondiente. Al ya estar todos listos para partir, el vehículo Mhombe 4 quien dirigía el resto de vehículos, empezaría a partir siendo seguidos por los dos Humvee.

\- Capitán, ¿De verdad las escamas de Dragon valen tanto?

\- En nuestro mundo no valen nada, pero aquí… parece que es más apreciado que el oro, eso es de algunas cosas por la que debemos de investigar este mundo, además les tomara días en ir a caballo hacia la ciudad, son mi responsabilidad cuidarlos.

\- Entiendo, no pensé que fuera tener ese comportamiento capitán, ya casi estamos llegando.

Frost se había quedado en silencio en ese momento que respondió el soldado Erik, en su mente paso el desastre que dejo el dragón a la caravana, eso le hizo recordar a New York, donde en el camino pudieron encontrar civiles siendo trasportados por camiones saliendo de la ciudad, y en la mirada de los civiles se notaba el horro absoluto y lo traumatizado que estaban, por eso se quedó con la responsabilidad de cuidar a los pocos que quedaron atrás en la caravana, al llegar se estacionarían afuera de los refugios, en fila, menos el Humvee armado, que estaba un poco alejado de los otros dos vehículos, las puertas traseras del Mhombe 4 serían abiertas para así ver como dos personas se acercaban con sacos blancos llenos de escamas de dragón, cuando cargaron el vehículo uno de ellos dijo que solo estas dos bolsas, Frost solo asentiría en silencio para así darse la vuelta y vería a las 3 chicas que conoció anteriormente, Rory, Tuka y Lelei acercarse, ellas irían con ellos para ir a la ciudad llamada Itálica para comercializar las escamas, Lelei notaria la presencia de Frost al instante, ya que entre todos los soldados él era el único que ocultaba su rostro, ya lo conocía sin todos esos accesorios, debía de admitirlo, él era muy guapo, al estar pensando eso, en las mejillas de Lelei se formaría un pequeño Rubor que fue notado por Frost.

\- ¿Sucede algo señorita?

\- No… Nada…

Apartaría la mirada para así solo borrar ese pensamiento, Tuka notaria el comportamiento extraño de Lelei igual que Rory, pero Rory debió de pensar que fue provocado por el soldado que ocultaba su rostro, eso provoco una sonrisa un tanto inquieta, Tuka por un momento se le paso un pensamiento en la mente.

\- Oye Lelei, la ciudad donde este Loid tiene una tienda, Itálica, ¿Queda muy lejos?

\- Un poco, Al oeste del camino de Dessria, en el pie de monte de la montaña Romaria.

En eso el Sargento Primero Borkin había etiquetado las marcas conocidas en su mapa hechas de fotografías aéreas. Oyó sobre los nombres de los lugares en la localidad de Lelei, y básicamente había trazado el área alrededor de la Colina Alnus.

\- Ya veo, la carretera de Appian, el río Roma, las llanuras de Gurlpaz, la cordillera Dima… vaya nombres raros.

Lelei parecía tener curiosidad por el mapa que mostraba la localidad con claro detalle. Los mapas que ella conocía sólo bosquejarían las colinas y los ríos, y el mapa sería considerado bueno si las posiciones coincidieran aproximadamente. Por lo tanto, era natural que ella estuviera interesada en un mapa tan detallado. Lelei señalo los lugares que conocía en el mapa e indicó sus nombres. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la brújula, Lelei sintió que el secreto de como Borkin se orientaba a sí mismo en el mapa estaba en ese objeto, Borkin, que ya tenía cincuenta años, se preguntaba cuánto se desviaba el norte magnético del norte verdadero en este mundo mientras le enseñaba el uso de la brújula a Lelei, a quien estaba tratando como a su propia hija. Bueno, estaban sentando en el Mhombe 4 en movimiento, por lo que la brújula se agitaba un poco de todos modos. Erik miro de reojo a Borkin desde el espejo del retrovisor y murmuro.

\- El anciano conocido como el sargento demonio parece muy feliz cuando esta con chicas linda.

\- Es normal en estos años de paz… Desde que terminó la guerra los veteranos se sienten más tranquilo… Asta en la Batalla de Manhattan se reportó que Veteranos de la segunda guerra mundial los sobrevivientes de la Playa Omaha estaban peleando contra los rusos defendiendo una posición, un campamento improvisado para los civiles de la ciudad, no pensaron que durarían tanto, ninguno murió, por suerte, eso también que los veteranos levantaron la moral de nuestro ejército.

\- Vaya no sabía de eso capitán.

\- Eso es porque lo querían mantener en secreto, pero videos tomados por los civiles hicieron público la noticia, les pareció un montaje la primera vez que lo vieron, pero al ver más detalladamente dieron su opinión que era de verdad, duro poco tiempo, el gobierno borro el video infiltrado del internet y también todo aquel lo tuviera.

\- Entiendo, eso explica del por qué mi abuelo siempre me levantaba temprano para entrenar y estar listo para las inscripciones.

Frost y Erik estarían hablando como si ya se hubieran hecho buenos amigos, bueno casi, ya que Frost aun evitaba hablar de vez en cuando, Frost era una persona misteriosa, pero interesante, todo el grupo quería conocer su historia y pasado, Rory y Tuka estaban hablando de algo, obviamente en su propio idioma, entonces para Frost se le fue difícil entender que decía, pero tampoco como que le interesara la conversación de ambas. Sim embargo, en la expresión de que reflejaba Rory, cualquiera podía decir que Rory se estaba burlando de Tuka. Al final, Tuka se calló con las mejillas hinchadas. Rory tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Sophia, Frost de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la vez que se preguntaba que había dicho para que el rostro de Tuka y sus largas orejas se ruborizaran. Había claramente algo fuera de lugar. Rory se echó a reír, disfrutando de cómo Tuka estaba en pánico.

\- Capitán, Detectamos humos más adelante, a la derecha.

Erik quien estaba conduciendo señalaba la parte delantera derecha, el mismo informe fue recibido a través de la radio, Frost observó el origen del humo con unos binoculares, pero no pudo confirmar nada ya que estaban en una cierta distancia, Frost hizo que le convoy sea detenido, Aun mirando por los binoculares preguntaría.

\- ¿Este camino llevará algún lugar cerca de la fuente de ese humo?

\- El camino se dirige hacia Itálica… Maldita sea. Este es la segunda vez que el humo ha aparecido justo delante de nosotros. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Frost le entrego los binoculares a Lelei y le pidió su opinión, Lelei lo sostuvo al revés, pero la cambió después de darse cuenta de su error inmediatamente.

\- Eso es humo…

Lelei dijo en ingles

\- ¿El motivo del humo?

La inteligente Lelei comprendió la pregunta de Frost inmediatamente.

\- Tierras de labranza, quemar, no humo. Temporada, mal. Causado por el hombre. ¿ruedo? Pero demasiado grande.

\- No es Ruedo, es fuego

Después de corregir el error, Frost emitió sus órdenes por la radio.

[Miren atentamente sus alrededores, nos acercaremos a la ciudad, vigilad el cielo y ojo al disparar. Corto.]

Borkin y Sophia agarraron sus rifles de asalto, cubriendo la izquierda y la derecha respetivamente. Tuka se unió a Sophia y Lelei ayudó a Borkin a observar los alrededores. El convoy se alejó una vez más. Rory se apretó entre Frost y Erik mientras murmuraba

\- Sangre fresca…

Con una sonrisa lujuriosa. La ciudad de Itálica fue fundada hace doscientos años reuniendo a los comerciantes de la región para construir una ciudad fortaleza. Políticamente hablando, este lugar era el cruce de las carreteras de Dressia y Appian, y se desarrolló como una ciudad fronteriza entre las naciones. Pero con la expansión de las fronteras del Imperio, su importancia política había disminuido considerablemente, y ahora era sólo un mercado local de tamaño mediano. No tiene ninguna especialidad local, pero las cosechas, el ganado, y los productos hechos a mano tales como paños serían enviados a la capital, así que sirvió como base de recolección. En este momento, este era el territorio de la noble familia del imperio, el clan del conde formal. Colt, el jefe del clan formal tuvo tres hijas, Elle, Loui y Myui. Dejando de lado la más joven Myui, las otras dos habían sido casadas con otros clanes. Colt planeaba encontrar a alguien dentro del clan para asacar después de que su hija menor creciera para hacerse cargo del estado familiar. Myui seguía soltera, y después de que Colt y su esposa murieran a causa de un accidente, la desgracia comenzó a llegar a la ciudad. La joven Myui no podía controlar a sus vasallos y el funcionamiento del territorio se hizo ineficaz por negligencia. No quedaban muchos vasallos leales, pero había muchos que tenían segundas intenciones. Antes de darse cuenta de ello, la corrupción y la injusticia estaban corriendo desenfrenadamente, los ciudadanos se mostraban cautelosos y la seguridad se deterioraba, las bandas sueltas de soldados se volvieron al vandalismo y comenzaron a atacar caravanas, haciendo que el comercio diera un alto y estancando el movimiento de recursos, bandidos y trolls formaron un grupo, juntos y numerados en cientos. Finalmente, la ciudad de Itálica fue atacada. De pie sobre la puerta de la ciudad, Piña soltó unas cuantas flechas a los bandidos que se retiraban y respiró hondo. Los soldados heridos se tambaleaban o se derribaban por la pérdida de sangre. Las flechas fueron disparadas contra las paredes de piedra y arena. En otras palabras, era un desastre, vio a varios ciudadanos sosteniendo herramientas agrícolas y palos como si fueran armas, fuera del muro, los cadáveres de bandidos y caballos estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

\- ¡Norma! ¡Hamilton! ¿Están bien?

Dentro de la puerta rota, Norma defendía una barricada. Apoyó su cuerpo poniendo su peso en una espada, sus hombros subiendo y bajando mientras jadeaba. Levanto una mano para señalar que estaba bien, pero su armadura estaba cubierta de flechas y señales de ser golpeada por una espada, sus alrededores mostraban evidencia de una intensa batalla, con cuerpos de bandidos atacantes y soldados defensores en todas partes. En cuanto a Hamilton, ya estaba sentada en el suelo, sus piernas se enderezaron con sus palmas apoyando su cuerpo, apenas manteniéndose de pie, había perdido el agarre en su espada.

\- De todos modos, ha ha, estoy, ha ha, viva.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí, princesa? ¡Qué fría!

\- ¡Grey! Por supuesto que tu estarás bien, por eso no te pregunte.

\- ¿Debo estar feliz? ¿o triste?

Grey, un hombre que parecía tener unos cuarenta años con una robusta constitución, no mostró ningún indicio de fatiga mientras apoyaba su espada sobre sus hombros, no había sangre en él, ni siquiera en su espada, seguramente se había escondido en alguna parte, lo que explicaría por qué todavía se veía tan enérgico. Él era el caballero Grey Co Aldo, un veterano del campo de batalla que se elevó a través de los rangos, Hamilton dijo en un tono quejumbroso.

\- Princesa, ¿Por qué estamos peleando con merodeadores aquí?

Fue un poco grosero, pero ella tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¡No se puede evitar! ¡Pensé que el ejército del otro mundo atacaría a Itálica! ¿No estaban todos de acuerdo?

Piña pensó que el ejército del otro mundo había comenzado finalmente su invasión, Entonces tenía que tomar contramedidas, para Piña, en lugar de reconocimiento sin sentido, una elegante batalla le sentaba mejor. Ella se retiró de Alnus, ordenó a sus caballeros ir a Itálica, mientras ella y su grupo se precipito allí con antelación, no importa qué tipo de batalla era, sin saber el potencial de batalla y escala del enemigo sería inútil, si las fuerzas enemigas eran limitadas, se defenderían Itálica y el ataque con un ataque de pinzas con sus caballeros que llegarían más tarde, sim embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que los atacaban Itálica eran una banda de merodeadores. La mayoría de los miembros eran restos de la antigua armada de la Coalición, Por el contrario, el jefe del clan Formal a cargo de la defensa de la ciudad tenía sólo once años, no podía comandar en la batalla, y la moral estaba en su punto más bajo. Piña se desanimó, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como los bandidos asolaban la ciudad. Así que reveló su identidad al clan y con fuerza tomó el mando de los soldados de la condesa en defensa de Itálica.

\- Si somos capaces de mantener esto durante tres días, mis caballeros estarán aquí.

Pare ser honesto, podrían llegar incluso más tarde que eso, sim embargo, los ciudadanos y las tropas de la condesa creían en Piña y lucharon con todo lo que tenían, el enemigo podría ser los restos de un ejército derrotado, pero eran ex soldados competentes en atacar fortalezas, por suerte la ciudad no cayó, pero la puerta que se supone que era sólida fue destruida, garantizándoles la entrada al enemigo. Con la ayuda de los ciudadanos y las milicias que luchaban con sus herramientas de labranza, sobrevivieron el primer día, pero se sentía como una derrota, habían perdido a demasiados, el pequeño numero de tropas disminuyo, y los valientes de la milicia cayeron en la batalla. Lo que quedaba eran bajas y soldados Exhaustos. Sólo un día fue suficiente para que cayera en picada la moral de los soldados y ciudadanos y tocara fondo, Piña no podía pensar en nada para levantar el ánimo. Aquellos hombres que todavía tenían fuerzas se apresuraban para extinguir el fuego de las casas, las mujeres trataron de ayudar a los heridos superficialmente o de gravedad, mientras que los niños recogían armas y flechas dispersas, las personas ligeramente heridas enterraron a los muertos, usando palas para cavar fosas comunes en las afueras de la ciudad, a los cuerpos de los bandidos los arrojaron a una zanja profunda, y así todos los ciudadanos se pusieron ayudar.

\- Su Alteza… ¿Podemos, tomar un descanso?

Un anciano, que representaba a los ciudadanos, le pregunto a Piña con una voz baja, todo el mundo parecía cansado y comprendía sus sentimientos, sim embargo Piña solo giró su cabeza con una mirada molesta al anciano.

\- Los bandidos no se han dado por vencidos todavía. Una vez que se reúnan, inmediatamente atacarán de nuevo. No podemos contar con las puertas de la ciudad destruidas y las barricadas para protegernos, será aún más agotador,

\- Pero…

El viejo debió pensar que Piña era un tirano irrazonable. Sus posiciones y perspectivas eran diferentes. Parecía que esperar que ellos entendieran era un sueño ingenuo que ella tenía

\- No te lo estoy preguntando. Esto es una orden, Gray, ¿Cómo están las puertas de la ciudad, podemos arreglarlas?

Gray, que estaba revisando la condición de la puerta, se volvió hacia Piña.

\- Su alteza, en mi opinión, está fuera de toda reparación. El perno está completamente destruido.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- ¿Por qué no derribar y atascar la entrada?

Podían entrar y salir por las pequeñas puertas laterales. Después de todo, no moverían carros y carretas a través de la puerta principal. Si pudieran abrir las puertas laterales para entrar y salir, entonces bloquear la entrada principal debería estar bien.

\- Bueno, hazlo así.

Gray ordenó a los ciudadanos que recogieran sus muebles robustos y los amontonaran contra la puerta, Piña miró hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza hacia la parte superior de la pared.

\- ¡Norma! ¿Cómo está tu lado?

En el alto de la pared, Norma estaba inspeccionando el exterior con un arco en mano, el miro hacia atrás y respondió.

\- ¡No hay enemigos hasta ahora!

\- Manténgase alerta, no se distraiga. Quien sabe cuándo volverán.

Norman asintió y ordenó a sus subordinados que mantuvieran los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Vengan, vengan, deben de tener hambre, ¿Verdad? Hemos preparado comida.

Quien hablaba era una de las criadas de la casa del Conde, que conducía un carro con una gran olla en él, Piña se sorprendió por el olor de la comida y sentía que trabajar con el estómago vacío no ayudaría las cosas, así que les ordenó comer por turnos. Después, sintió que debía comer también, y así fue a la casa del Conde Formal, debido a que los guardias y otros hombres vigilaban las murallas de la ciudad a la casa del conde estaba prácticamente desprovista de gente, y no fue recibida por nadie. Sim embargo, no todo el mundo se había ido. Había varios calderos grandes en el patio de la residencia, llenos de gachas de avena o pan negro. Todas las criadas estaban ayudando, al final, alguien vino a saludar a Piña, era un viejo mayordomo del conde y la criada principal.

\- Su Alteza, bienvenida.

\- Mm… Perdóname, ¿pero tienes algo que comer o beber?

Cuando terminó de hablar con la criada principal, Piña se sentó en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa. El mayordomo que estaba justo lado sirvió vino en una copa de plata para Piña.

\- Su Alteza, parece que estamos a salvo.

\- Aún no. Esos tipos vendrán para otra ronda.

\- ¿Tenemos que luchar contra ellos? Tal vez podríamos negociar.

\- ¿Quieres evitar una pelea? Sencillo. Abre la puerta y dales todo tu dinero y comida.

El viejo mayordomo, que se oponía al combate, suspiró al oír hablar a Piña.

\- Después de saquear todo lo que tienes, mataran a todos los hombres. Las mujeres jóvenes serán tomadas como esclavas, pero antes de eso, probablemente… No, definitivamente serán violadas. Y los bandidos probablemente querrán violar a muchachas bonitas como yo. Podría manejar uno, tal vez dos, pero no creo que pueda permanecer sana después de 50 o 100, ¿Qué crees que le pasara a Myui-sama entonces?

\- M-Myui-sama tiene solo once años.

\- Quién sabe, a algunos de los bandidos les pueden gustar a jóvenes… o no, definitivamente tendrán algunos monstruos enfermos como ése entre ellos. Entonces, ¿quieres orar para que no los haya y abrir las puertas a ellos?

El sudor cayó por la cabeza del mayordomo, y él se quejó.

\- Su, Su alteza. Por favor, por favor, no me asustes.

\- Entonces todo lo que podemos hacer es luchar, ¿verdad? Tratar de negociar con estos animales es inútil. Ese es un camino hacia la destrucción. Todo lo que podemos hacer es apretar nuestros dientes y resistir hasta el amargo final.

Piña trago el vino, también se sirvió el pan negro y la avena de cebada. Sin embargo, después de un bocado, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es tan poco y esta soso también?

La criada principal sacudió severamente la cabeza y dijo.

\- Su Alteza, cuando uno esta fatigado, sus estómagos también estarán débiles. Consumir alimentos ricos en esa condición sólo hará daño al cuerpo.

Piña aceptó los comentarios de la criada principal sin quejarse. Pensándolo bien, las criadas del conde hacían la comida sin ningún signo de miedo, y ella misma no recordaba ordenarles que lo hiciera. ¿de quién eran esas instrucciones? Podía darse cuenta de que el viejo mayordomo era un cobarde. Entonces ¿era la vieja criada? Mientras pensaba en ello, Piña le pregunto a la vieja criada

\- ¿Has pasado por algo así antes?

\- Hace tiempo viví en la ciudad de Rosa.

Piña se mantuvo en silencio, ya que conocía la ciudad de Rosa y su historia, Piña comió hasta que estuvo casi llena, se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

\- Entonces, iré a descansar en una habitación de invitados. Si algo sucede, trae el mensajero directamente a mí.

Cuando terminó de hablar con la vieja doncella, un brillo juguetón entró en los ojos de Piña y decidió meterse con ella.

\- ¿Qué harías si no me despertara?

La vieja criada respondería con una sonrisa espeluznante.

\- Le tiraría agua en la cabeza y te insistiría a levantarte.

Piña se río y dijo que no estaba interesada en bañarse en la cama mientras se dirigía a la habitación de invitados. Cuando entro se sacó la armadura y después se recostó en la cama y se dormiría, Sim embargo, al final fue la sensación de agua fría en su rostro lo que la despertó, mientras se limpiaba el rostro, se puso la armadura sobre la ropa mojada.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Es el enemigo?

Gray quien estaba al lado de la vieja criada a la vez que la vieja criada tenia un balde vacío que antes tenía agua.

\- No sabemos si son amigos o enemigos.

A medida que los desconocidos se acercaban, los soldados y civiles listos para la batalla los miraban desde las almenas en las murallas de la ciudad o las brechas en las barricadas.

\- Su alteza, usted puede tener una buena vista desde aquí.

Un granjero que sostenía una azada de acero hizo un pequeño agujero en uno de los obstáculos, a través de la pequeña abertura de observación vio lo que parecía vagones de cuatro ruedas, pero no eran jalados por ningún animal, Piña conocía las armas de asedio llamados "vagones cubiertos" que eran esencialmente cajas gigantes empujadas por caballos, ganado o soldados desde el interior. Se preguntó si los tres vehículos que había al frente eran vagones cubiertos. En inspecciones más cercanas, sus ruedas parecían estar hechas de algún tipo de tela o cuero. Si ese fuera el caso, incluso si pudieran detener el fuego de las flechas, el agua hirviendo o el plomo fundido, El vehículo estaba hecho completamente de metal tenían un cierto color del desierto, había gente dentro de ese "carro blindado". El techo parecía tener algo así como un arbalesta encima de él, y parecía estar protegido contra las flechas o las rocas.

\- ¿Norma?

\- No hay otros enemigos

Norma respondió como si supiera lo que iba a decir Piña, Un soldado sosteniendo lo que parecía la Arbalesta, el soldado tenía un traje bastante extraño, pero interesante, Era difícil saber si llevaban armas o varas mágicas, pero por sus severas expresiones y sus agudas miradas, estas personas tenían un poder que no podía ser ignorado.

\- ¡¿Amigo o enemigo?! Si eres un amigo ¡Entonces salid!

Gritó Norma en voz alta, mientras Piña, los defensores de Itálica y los ciudadanos retenían el aliento. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta trasera del primer vagón se abrió. Una chica salió de ella. Parecía tener de 13 o 15 años. A juzgar por la larga túnica y el bastón mágico que llevaba, era instantáneamente reconocible como un mago, la siguiente fue una chica de alrededor de los 16 años con ropa extrañas, su ropa se aferraba a su figura, mostrando las curvas de su cuerpo. Debido a que la ropa era un poco pequeña, exponía la piel blanca como la nieve de su espalda y vientre, encendiendo la imaginación de los hombres, como mujer, Piña sintió que había adivinado correctamente el propósito de esa ropa. El problema eran las orejas largas y puntiagudas de esta chica. Ella era una elfa, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. La magia de los elfos y de los magos hacían una combinación perfecta, eso podría causarles muchos problemas si estuvieran con el enemigo, mientras Piña pensaba en muchas cosas, pero en eso vería a otra chica bajarse del vehículo, su ropa sudada repentinamente se volvió fría, llevaba ropa de sacerdote, de seda negra y bordada en encaje. Era una niña que llevaba un tocado de tela negra sobre el cabello negro.

\- ¡Esa es Rory… Mercury!

Ella era una sirviente del Dios de la muerte, del juicio, de la locura y de la guerra, un apóstol de Emroy.

\- ¿Es la legendaria Rory la Reaper? Aunque es la primera vez que la veo, se parece a la joven de la residencia del conde…

De hecho, Rory parecía mucho más joven que la maga y la chica elfa, sim embargo, sus miembros delgados estaban fácilmente sosteniendo una alabarda que parecía mas pesada que ella, y ella la golpeó en la tierra apena llegó, en sus pensamientos decía una que otra cosa de que esto puede ser el fin de Itálica, pero en su vista se pudo divisar otra persona bajar, este era diferente ante las tres chicas que bajaron, lo mas que le llamo la atención, fue que su cara estaba totalmente cubierta por extraños accesorios, no se podía ver facciones de su rostro y menos de su cabello, pero algo le haría mirar nuevamente a las tres chicas.

\- Sim embargo, ¿Qué hace un Apóstol de Emroy con un grupo de bandidos?

\- Los Dioses son seres que los humanos no pueden entender. O mas bien, los seres humanos no pueden entender las motivaciones de los Dioses… y algunas personas dicen que los deben estar locos, Si los Dioses existen no tienen nada que ver con el bien o el mal, la gente Reza a ellos, pero las cosas malas todavía suceden. Uno puede enfermar incluso si uno vive una vida virtuosa y un tirano cruel todavía puede vivir mucho tiempo. Todo esto no tiene nada que ver con al oración o reverencia.

Después de escuchar los pensamientos de piña, la frente de Gray estaba empapada de sudor. El murmuro.

\- Si su Santidad la oye, estaremos en problemas.

\- Oh sí. Estas personas se consideran los mensajeros de los Dioses, si dices que los Dioses están completamente locos y son incomprensibles, entonces no hay ningún propósito para que existan.

\- No oí eso, no oí eso…

Gray sacudió la cabeza mirando a Piña desde detrás de ella. Entonces, Piña miró afuera a través de la abertura.

\- Oh… están aquí.

Ella miró al frente de la puerta una vez más. La maga se acercaba a ellos. Piña se vio obligada a tomar una decisión, ella no tenía ninguna base para su decisión, pero ella tenía que decidir de todos modos, esto sería una gran apuesta.

\- Gray, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Incluso el experimentado Gray no pudo responder a la pregunta de Piña. Nadien podía garantizar el resultado, y bajo estas condiciones, la necesidad de tomar una gran decisión como ésta se convirtió en una inmensa fuente de estrés, los soldados agarraron sus armas, esperando la decisión de Piña, las manos de los arqueros temblaban al apretar las cuerdas, los agricultores esperaban con sus herramientas de metal para la siembra, los soldados que llevaban espada, el pueblo de Itálica, todos sus vidas descansaban en sus decisiones, en primer lugar, ¿acaso el Apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury, así como un elfo y mago, se unirían a un grupo de bandidos?, la respuesta era "no". Quería que fuera "no", en cuanto al por qué, bueno, si hubiesen sido parte de los bandidos desde el principio, habrían tomado parte en el primer ataque e Itálica habría caído hace mucho tiempo., Piña quería a Rory y a sus amigos de su lado, después de todo, la gente del pueblo y los soldados estarían seguros de la victoria con un Apóstol de Emroy, un Elfo y un mago de su lado, Mientras Piña pensaba en qué hacer, el sonido de los golpes venía del exterior de la puerta, contuvo la respiración, entonces Piña tragó saliva y tomó una decisión. Ella usaría su imponente actitud para fijar a la otra parte y arrastrarlos a su lado, la puerta que había sido cerrada en un santiamén se abrió con fuerza y poderosamente.

\- ¡Por fin están aquí!

Después de sentir una débil sensación de golpes a través de sus manos. Piña vio a Rory, la chica elfo y el mago mirando al sujeto enmascarado que se derrumbó frente a la puerta, no se sabía si estaba inconsciente por todos esos accesorios, pero no se movía, entonces supusieron que estaba desmayado, Inmediatamente, las tres miraron fijamente a Piña.

\- ¿Podría ser… que… que fue mi culpa?

El las tres asentirían como si fueran una sola, Rory y Lelei sabían que era solo un accidente, así que no culparon a Piña, sino que fueron a ayudar al inconsciente Frost. Frost era un tipo grande, y llevaba una armadura pesada, con la ayuda de los demás, consiguieron arrastrarlo adentro, entonces pensaron quitarle la ropa para ayudarlo respirar, pero primero deben quitarle las cosas que cubrían su rostro, cuando empezaron, primero le quitaron el casco, mostrando su cabello que era corto negro junto con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas, después le siguió su protector de ojos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, manteniendo la tranquilidad y por ultimo le quitaron su cubre boca, revelando su rostro por completo, al verlo bien debían de reconocerlo que se veía guapo, al solo pensar en eso las tres chicas que lo habían acompañado se sonrojaron, también sucedió con piña, quien también se sonrojo al verlo, pero dejaron de pensar en eso solo para continuar sacándole la ropa, pero ya después de eso ya no podían, ya que el chaleco junto con la camisa que llevaba no podían, la camisa junto con el chaleco eran misteriosa en algo más que su apariencia, y no tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar. Decidieron tratar de aflojar su cuello, Rory puso la cabeza de Frost en su regazo, mientras que Tuka tomó una cantimplora de agua del cinturón que Frost llevaba, los centinelas y la gente del pueblo se reunieron para mirar lo que sucedía, Piña se ahogó y no pudo contestar, Lelei utilizó todo el conocimiento que tenía para comenzar a diagnosticar a Frost, ella le abrió los párpados para comprobar sus ojos, luego miró su nariz, sus orejas y su boca para comprobar si había sangrado o lesión, palpó su cara y cabeza para ver si había alguna lesión oculta, y después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, ella dio un suspiro de alivio, después de eso, finalmente a Piña con ojos acusadores.

\- ¡¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?!

Sim embargo, el primero en hablar no fue Lelei, sino Tuka, mientras vertía el agua de la cantimplora en la cabeza de Frost, regaño a Piña por abrir la puerta con tanta fuerza cuando sabía que alguien estaba al otro lado. Incluso llegó a decir cosas groseras como "Mas tonto que un Goblin", pero Piña sabía que era culpa suya por ser descuidada, por lo que se quedó en silencio, con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. Ella no parecía para nada una Princesa Imperial en este momento cuando la gente se enojaba, Lelei estaba ahora mucho más tranquila de que Frost este bien, y también parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ahora estaba en Itálica, Con un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que la salida estaba cerrada y el perno estaba en su lugar, los guardias y la gente del pueblo se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, ella no pudo evitar mirar Rory, pero la sacerdotisa vestida de negro simplemente sonrió divertida, Frost recuperó la conciencian después de un tiempo, llevo su mano a su barbilla sintiendo un leve dolor en ella, abrió los ojos, Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la cara de Rory estaba muy cerca de su campo de visión, el cabello negro de Rory rozaba la cara de Frost, era un poco espinoso.

\- Ara… Él está despierto.

Un idioma que trabajo con mucho esfuerzo tratando de entenderlo, ahora mismo lo podía entender con facilidad.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de todo?

Frost solo asintió en silencio, la puerta que de pronto se había abierto golpeo su cara y su mandíbula, y todo se había vuelto negro. Parece que se había desmayado por un tiempo, Miro más lejos detrás de la cara de Rory, mucha gente que miraban a Frost, y vio la cara preocupada de Lelei, de repente, escucho a Tuka regañar a alguien con enojo, su chaleco antibalas era pesado, pero se levanto sin problemas, pero estando sentado en el suelo, sentía un poco mojado la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras Tuka estaba a mitad de su regaño, se callo de inmediato al ver a Frost despierto y sentado en el suelo, pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Frost solo asintió en silencio, en eso acomodo el cuello de su ropa, después de eso tomaría sus accesorios a la vez que se los pondría, ocultando su rostro y cabello nuevamente, en eso una voz se escuchó en el oído de Frost, era el comunicador, la voz de David era la que se escuchaba, llevaría su mano y con un dedo apretaría el comunicador indicando que Frost estaba en línea.

\- Capitán, ¿esta bien? Estábamos preocupado.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo me desmaye.

\- Es un alivio, un tiempo más y ya habría ordenado estallar la entrada y entrar.

Se escuchaba la voz aliviada de David, también otras voces de alivio se escucho en el fondo de la transmisión, en su mente pensó el desastre que iban a causar sus soldados si se hubiera demorado más en contestar, solo suspiro para así sentir las pesadas miradas de todos mirándome con caras de confusión.

\- Volveré a contactarte una vez que averigüe la situación aquí, corto.

-Entendido, corto.

Al terminar la transmisión con David, se levantaría a la vez que miraba su alrededor un poco, no tenía su arma, ya que lo había dejado en el vehículo, al menos tenía su pistola USP.45 por si las dudas.

\- Informe de la situación.

Hablo Frost en un tono Frío mirando su alrededor, Rory miró a Tuka, Tuka miro a Lelei, Lelei miró a Piña, y Piña miró suplicante a todos a su alrededor. Al final, todos miraron hacia otro lado, con una expresión de inquietud en sus rostros. Después de un tiempo Piña en la casa del Conde Formal explico la situación en que estaba la ciudad de Itálica, Frost entendió la situación, eso explico las puertas selladas de la ciudad, también la "amabilidad" como los trataron al llegar, con una orden Frost ordeno a sus tropas ordenar, Piña ordeno a un mensajero que abran las puertas para que entren las tropas de Frost, cuando Piña indico con un mapa de todo la ciudad de Itálica, donde se tenían que posicionarse en la puerta Sur, cuando las tropas de Frost recibieron la orden de posicionarse en la puerta Sur, no tardaron en llegar y posicionarse rápidamente para defender la puerta, también conoció a la princesa que tan solo era una niña de 11 años, con todo el respeto y la educación que tenía, siendo niña o no, tenía mayor rango que Frost.

\- Mi nombre es Myui señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Derek Frost Westbrook, Capitán del 3° Equipo de Reconocimiento de la Delta Force, Fuerzas Especiales Estadounidenses su majestad.

\- ¿Delta Force?, ¿estadounidenses?

\- Si su majestad, soy del País llamado Estados Unidos, o en sus siglas más cortas, la , para que no le sea difícil pronunciar.

\- E-Entiendo… Le agradezco mucho que nos haya venido ayudar en estos momentos, confió en la princesa Piña y usted señor Derek

Myui sonrió como si ya fuera toda una mujer madura, se comporto así ya que se intereso en Frost, en esos momentos Frost no llevaba nada que cubría su rostro y cabello, cuando termino de presentarse con la princesa Myui, solo se retiro con las chicas a la puerta Sur donde lo esperaban sus tropas, para Frost para salvaguardar la línea defensiva de la muralla y la puerta de la ciudad sería mejor concentrar su fuerza de combate allí, pero Piña insistió en que tendrían una segunda línea de defensa detrás de las paredes de las vallas en el interior, su táctica parecía suponer que la puerta principal se rompería. A diferencia de Frost, quien había enviado un comunicado a la base de que se envolvieron en un conflicto y no podrán dejar la ciudad para defenderla, también que pidió refuerzos y Apoyo Aéreo, cuando recibió la respuesta de que tendría listo los refuerzos en unas horas y que saldrían al amanecer, Frost solo dijo que esta bien mientras no se tarden, por parte de Piña, ella pensó que no podían resistir el tiempo suficiente para que llegara la ayuda, por lo que su plan era hacer que los invasores pagaran en sangre por cada centímetro que avanzaran, con la esperanza de romper su moral, en verdad, la idea no era mala, así que Frost solo se quedó callado.

\- Así que, vamos a tomar su ataque de frente, ¿verdad?

Frost solo asintió ante la pregunta de Borkin, a la vez que con unos prismáticos observaba a unos bandidos a caballo, supuestamente exploradores que vigilaban como preparaban las defensas, los bandidos piensan que no los están viendo, pero era todo lo contrario, esto parecía como defender una posición ante un ataque japones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, nunca sabes por donde vendrán, los japoneses eran los maestros del sigilo, tal vez usarían algo parecido, nunca se sabe.

\- Ya veo, así que la razón por al que nos dieron la puerta sur fue…

\- Para interactuar como un escuadrón suicida…

Interrumpió Frost a Borkin a la vez que Borkin se quedaba callado ante lo dicho por Frost, Siendo así, las tácticas de Piña eran comprensibles, dar la puerta más débil a las Fuerzas Especiales Estadounidenses mientras que Piña tomaba la otra posición confiados de que atacaran la puerta Sur, pero, ¿Intentarían realmente atacar por segunda vez la misma posición débilmente defendida?, Además, esta táctica tenía otro gran Problema asociado con ella.

\- ¡Soldado Ethan! Posicione la ametralladora aquí, Sargento Segundo Liam el Rifle de precisión aquí.

El Sargento Primero Borkin empezaría asignar a cada uno su Área correspondiente para la defensa de la puerta, los soldados solo obedecerían a la vez que el Soldado Ethan posicionaba su Ametralladora ligera M249, Liam con M14 EBR con mirilla dando apoyo de francotirador, mientras el resto empezaba a posicionarse, bueno algunos estarían de vigías mientras el resto estaba debajo del muro, sólo quedaba una hora para que el sol se pusiera por completo, Emma estaba distribuyendo el equipo de visión nocturna, Borkin se alejaría de Frost para cuidar los vehículos, Sophia con el mismo libro que usaba Frost decía en frases cortas y también con movimientos de sus manos diciendo que excavaran y e indicando que debían llenar los sacos que tenían con la tierra y traerlos arriba a los ciudadanos que estaban presente. También no faltaron los que preguntaron del por qué no hacían fuego para las antorchas por la noche, la única respuesta fue, "no lo necesitamos", Mientras tanto, Rory le hizo una pregunta a Frost quien estaba mirando a través de su equipo de visión nocturna con Tuka y Lelei.

\- ¿Del por que ayudo a los Imperiales si son mi enemigo?... Es mi deber como soldado proteger esta gente.

Su respuesta fue simple, Rory solo rio un poco pensando que era mentira.

\- ¿De verdad quieres decir eso?

Solo recibió un movimiento de Frost diciendo que sí, Rory conociendo un poco la actitud de Frost solo se quedo en silencio, a la vez que sonreía pícaramente, en eso se pararía enfrente de Frost.

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, también me gustaría ayudar. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de luchar.

Rory levantó su falda y saludó a Frost, como una bailarina que se inclina ante su compañero.

/Horas más tarde\\\

/1 hora antes del amanecer\\\

/Puerta oriental\\\

La batalla había comenzado cuando la noche estaba casi terminando, el ataque fue ejecutado antes de que saliera el sol, en la oscuridad antes del amanecer, los arqueros bandidos lanzaron flechas de fuego en la puerta oriental, en la puerta oriental estaba en l caballero Norma Co Igloo, Bajo la dirección de Norma, los centinelas y la milicia devolvieron el fuego con sus arcos, a pesar que se les llamaba milicia, eran campesinos que nunca habían tocado un arco en sus vidas y esperar exactitud de ellos era imposible. Sim embargo, sus disparos de flechas suprimirían al enemigo e incluso podría causar un accidente o dos, de esta manera se convirtió en un intercambio de flechas por un tiempo, el resto hacía lo mismo al atacar para hacer un daño a los bandidos, varias escaleras fueron puestas en la pared de la ciudad, los bandidos levantaron sus escudos y subieron protegiéndose de las flechas, los bandidos finalmente alcanzaron la parte superior de la pared, un valiente agricultor cortó una escalera, pero alcanzado por una flecha en la cabeza causándole una muerte instantánea, los bandidos poco a poco iban subiendo, hasta que algunos pudieron subir, los campesinos y la milicia empezaron a pelear chocando sus palas, tridentes y espadas.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Estos bastardos!

Cuando se asomo un poco por afuera de la muralla miro que las flechas ya no estaban siendo efecto, parecía que los bandidos estaban siendo protegidos por el viento.

\- ¿Podría ser que el enemigo pueda convocar espíritus?

Norma saco su espada y corto un bandido que estaba escalando la pared, el soldado golpeado cayó de la pared y cayó al suelo. Sim embargo un bandido barbudo trato de cortar a Norma por detrás, Norma se dio cuenta de eso, se dio la vuelta de inmediato interceptando con su espada al bandido, a la vez que desviaba su ataque y pasaba por detrás de clavándole su espada en la espalda del Bandido, en eso una antorcha que cayo junto con el bandido empezaría a quemar el cuerpo muerto del bandido, en el rostro del bandido se mostro una sonrisa como si un loco de pesadillas se tratara.

\- ¿Acaso estaban listos para morir?

/Puerta Sur\\\

\- La batalla ah comenzado en la puerta Oriental.

\- A solo una hora para que se presente el amanecer… ¿Alguna solicitud de refuerzos?

Preguntaría Frost a la vez que recibía un no por parte de David, estando en silencio a la vez que solo suspiraba, el plan que creo la princesa Piña no resulto como ella esperaba, era de esperarse de unos bandidos que antes eran soldados, de un momento Frost sabía que esto pasaría, pero Piña tenia un rango mas alto que el, entonces no pudo decir nada, lo único que estaba en su pensamiento era que los refuerzos llegaran lo más pronto posible, una batalla sangrienta acaba de empezar, ¿los refuerzos de Frost llegaran a tiempo para salvar a los ciudadanos de Itálica?, todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo

Hoooolaaaa… Perdon por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero los estudios me mantuvieron ocupados, pero no se preocupen, dejo este episodio indicando que aun no estoy muerto xd, buenos sus dudas y preguntas en la caja de comentarios, sin mas, me despido, asta el próximo capitulo, chaooo…


End file.
